


The Shadow of Death

by TheFirstOfHisName



Series: To touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anti-Sansa, Canon Compliant, Coronation, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/M, Fire and Blood, Fix-It, GoT isn’t really canon, Jon is not a mute, Poetic Justice, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Royal Wedding, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, Targlings (ASoIaF), Throne Sex, Time Skips, fuck D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstOfHisName/pseuds/TheFirstOfHisName
Summary: Jon will see to it that all those that have wronged his Queen will meet justice by his hands or her own.





	1. She is my Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I planned 3 chapters in my head, I’m not sure how long they will be but they basically span the events of Ep. 5 and 6 just a bit more strategic and maybe sadistic. People will die, mostly just enemies. I just had to make this story as I am very upset as many of us are with how events played out in the show. Season 8 destroyed our beloved ship in a seemingly implausible fashion. They were given a raw deal, their agency taken away from them for a contrived plot which I will always reject cause D&D are hacks.

 

As they reached the shores of Dragonstone, it was much more gloomy then when he first arrived it wasn’t that long ago but so much had changed. His father had once call this place home, their ancestral seat. When he first arrived their had been three dragons roaming the skies now only one, where there had been the faces of Tyrion and Missandei to greet him now was only Varys.

“The Northern armies?” the portly bald man asked.

“Just crossed the Trident, they’ll be at the walls of King’s Landing within two days.” Jon replied.

The coming war was far from his mind, it shifted to his Queen and her well being. “How is she?” he asked as they trudged up the sand. “She hasn’t seen anyone since we returned, hasn’t left her chambers, hasn’t accepted any food” Varys replied. A pain settled within Jon, he should have been with her, “She shouldn’t be alone,” is all he could manage to say.

Varys stopped, the man seemed distressed. “You’re worried for her, I admire your sympathy.”

“Aren’t you worried for her?”

“I’m worried for all of us, they say every time a Targaryen is born the Gods toss a coin and the world holds it’s breath.”

Jon grew annoyed with him and what he was implying “We’re not fond of riddles where I’m from” from there the conversation took a turn. “We both know what she’s going to do,” his tone unsettling.

“As is her right, she is our Queen.”

Varys shook his head in frustration as Jon would not play along with his games, “Men decide where power lies whether they know it or not”. Jon was a serious man, not wanting to beat around the subtext of the conversation they were having so he got right to the point with a simple question “What do you want?” Jon asked.

“What I’ve always wanted the right ruler on the Iron Throne, I still don’t know where her coin has landed but I’m quite certain about yours,” he continued. It then dawned on Jon that he knew...but how? He then realized his fault and that Daenerys was right. “I don’t want it, I never have.” Jon said.

But Varys still pushed the issue, he seemed almost desperate. ”I have known more Kings and Queens than any man living. I’ve heard what they say to crowds and witnessed what they do in the shadows. I’ve furthered their designs however horrible, but what I tell you now is true...you will rule wisely and well while she—” he said before being cut off as Jon grew tied of hearing him speak if he didn’t have any restraint he would have choked him where he stood. “She is my Queen and what you suggest is treason. You questioned her state of mind yet you followed her here from Essos in support of her claim but here you are undermining it.” Jon stated, before storming off.

She watched from a far their encounter on the shore, Jon seemed troubled from their conversation. It couldn’t be anything good, it seemed like everything that could go wrong did. “Your Grace?” she heard from behind her, it was her Hand. “There is something you need to know” he continued but she already knew “Someone has betrayed me” she simply replied.  
“Yes” he let out begrudgingly, so she turned around to face him and see what what he had to say.

“Jon Snow,” she said sadly.

“Varys.” he corrected.

“He knows the truth about Jon, because you told him after you learned from Sansa even though I begged him not to tell her, as I said he betrayed me” and it killed her to speak these words more than any betrayal before.  
“I’m glad Sansa told me, I am your hand. I need to be aware of any threats you’re facing” Tyrion replied. “Is that what Jon Snow is? A threat? Is that why Varys needed to know?” She asked solemnly.

“Your Master of Whisperers needed to be aware as well” Tyrion said.

“Yes my Master of Whisperers needed to be made of aware so he had more reason to poison me.” Daenerys coldly responded. Tyrion’s demeanor shifted, genuine shock took over his face. I guess he hasn’t betrayed her yet, that was something she could take solace in.

“I didn’t know” is all the dwarf could offer.

“That seems to be happening quite a bit now. You spoke to him first without asking my permission” she angrily replied. “It was a mistake” he interrupted. She was truly dumbfounded by his incompetence “Why do you think Sansa told you? What do you think she hoped to gain?” she asked again. “Sansa trusts me” he said. Her mood shifted from rage to pity, he was truly a fool “Yes Sansa trusted you, she trusted you to spread secrets that could destroy your Queen and you did not let her down” Daenerys replied while staring daggers into him. Tyrion with a look of defeat and anguish finally spoke “If I have failed you my Queen, I beg forgiveness. We all had the best intentions, we just wanted a better world like you wanted, Varys more than anyone but I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

“No it doesn’t...Varys will die as I promised him when we first landed on Dragonstone if he ever betrayed me.” She calmly stated. 

They were on the beaches again this time by the caves with dark night sky surrounding them. They brought him forward the treasonous Lord, Jon had offered to take his head himself but Daenerys had said “She made him a promise, that their family words were Fire and Blood except there would be no blood only ash.” Tyrion approached him and they had a short exchange before Tyrion took his place beside Daenerys. As she spoke in a chilled tone a huge shadow just appeared above them in the form of Drogon.

“I told you what would happen if you betrayed me” she said coldly.

“You did” Varys replied resigned to the fate that stood in front of him.

“I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of my Name, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons sentence you to die...dracarys”. The dragon seemed to take great pleasure in the act almost savoring the moment before letting out a roar that spewed blazing red flame that instantly turned the eunuch into dirt that had made up the beaches.

Jon was apprehensive when approaching her room, he had betrayed her and didn’t quite know how she felt about it with everything she had gone through since. He appeared in the doorway and her eyes landed on him, she offered some words in a foreign tongue he did not understand to Grey Worm as he exited. He walked past the man to get closer to her where she sat by the fire, the room was quiet all you could hear was the fire crackling. She broke the silence “I told you what would happen if you told your sister?” Already frustrated with where with where the conversation was going “I don’t want it and that’s what I told him” Jon said. “Yet he did what he did anyway with the information he knew. She betrayed your trust and she killed Varys as much as I. This was victory for her, now she knows what happens when people hear the truth about you”

“Aye and what is the truth?” he grunted out.  
“Far more people in Westeros love you than me. I have no love here, I only have fear” she spoke as if she was truly hurt and alone.

“I love you, you will always be my Queen” and he meant what he said, hoping the admission would sooth her pain that he could see in her eyes. “And what does that mean to you?” she replied.

“It means everything to me” he spat out.

“So if I told you to bring me Sansa’s head for betraying your Queen and her brother’s trust, would you do it?” She said as she got out of her chair and stood face to face with him. He was disturbed by what he heard “Don’t ask me to choose between you or my family” Jon reasoned. “I’m your family too, your aunt, your father’s sister.” she whispered. “Rhaegar, people called him The Last Dragon but that wasn’t true, I am and my son, our fates are intertwined in that way. He lost two brothers and I lost two sons.” she said meekly. Jon sensing her anguish he pulled her into his embrace “I’m sorry about Rhaegal, about Missandei, all of it. I felt something had gone wrong, I should have been with him, with you.”

“It’s not your fault” is all she could say as a tears fell from her eyes. He brushed them away “I cannot give you what you ask of me but I swear to you those who have harmed you and caused you pain will die screaming by my hand.” With that he kissed her hoping his lips can make her forget everything. As the kiss deepened she pulled away staring into his eyes and all he saw was staring back lust at him. “I have one more request of you, make love to your aunt, your Queen demands it of you like you did once before on the ship to White Harbour, before Winterfell before all this death and sorrow when all we had between us was love”.

As if sensing his apprehension she took the initiative and started to unlace his breeches but he stilled her hands. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer so she dropped to her knees and looked up at him, testing him to see if he could really deny what they shared. He moved his hands and let her continue, she made fast work of lacing and under garments as his cock jutted out excessively hard. She knew he wanted it, he was stubborn but she always knew what effect she had other men, he just happened to be the best of them. She stroked his shaft slowly and she took one of stones into her mouth. His eyes rolled back and he groaned “fuck Dany...”. She spit on it and increased the pressure of the strokes on his length. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as she finally took him into her mouth, it was warm and wet. She had only just begun but it was already proving too much for him, it was the first time they had been intimate since the reveal of his parentage. He pulled back from her and helped lift her up from her knees, she was a Queen. He kissed her sloppily as they made for the bed. Quickly trying to undress each other, as soon she felt a hint of skin his lips were there from her neck to her breasts. Her moaning kept egging him on “Jon...” he heard in his ear and her pushed her down into the bed. She spread her legs wide as she played with her mound rubbing her essence around, he could see the sticky substance between her fingertips. He finally removed his boots and climbed on top of her.

He kissed her and bit her lip while she was shamelessly rubbing herself on him. She wanted him bad, she seemed desperate but didn’t want express herself with words. She was his Queen, she shouldn’t have to beg him so he gripped himself and pushed into her. She wrapped around him so there was no where else to go but deeper. He kept a steady rhythm trying to as her cunt welcomed anything he had to offer. He was fool, an honorable one to think he could stay away, deny himself or deny her any longer. She was his aunt but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see her happy and satisfied. She looked deep into his eyes as if she was wondering what he was thinking to reassure her everything was alright he took a nipple into his mouth while his hand found her clit he applied pressure in a circular motion that seemed to make her want to scream. Her cunt kept clenching at him and no matter how much he tried to restrain himself he felt himself release into her. He felt weak and fell into her embrace as she kneaded her fingers through his hair and neck. A thought crossed his mind maybe his seed might take root and grow in her womb. Was he foolish enough to hope for a son that he may hold in his arms that could be raised as a prince by parents that loved him, the life he was denied.


	2. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are under way to take King’s Landing and free it from the tyranny of Cersei Lannister. Daenerys looks to the one she trust the most on how to move forward, her nephew and lover.

He stirred awake, her platinum blonde hair in his face. He pushed it all to one side to expose her neck and started kissing her there. He rubbed his index finger down her spine hoping she would wake.

  
“You’re stabbing me” she said suddenly and she turned to face him. He smiled “Do you like it?” She seemed a vision, one he wasn’t worthy of. He still struggled wanting more, a bastard always wanting more then could ever have but he wasn’t, he was the trueborn son of the crown prince, the greatest dynasty that Westeros has ever seen and they were the last of them. She nodded her head then made to push his shoulder into the bed, in one move she climbed on top to straddle him.

  
His Queen always asserting her authority, of course he didn’t mind. He brought his hands to up to her breast rolling the peaks between his thumb and index. “My naughty nephew” she said, it seemed as though at every opportunity she wanted to remind him of their relation so he can come to accept it. He felt her wetness start to seep onto his manhood, the angle was wrong but she seemed deadset on teasing him making him want her more and he did so bad.

  
As he was about to make his move there was a knock at the door. He threw the pillow over his face and screamed into it, she couldn’t help but smile. She climbed off and grabbed her gown before slightly opening the door. It seemed to be an Unsullied at the door and they spoke briefly.

  
She came back into the room and sat on the bed, whatever she was told seemed to unnerve her. “What news?” he asked. She shook her head “Jaime Lannister has been captured trying to enter King’s Landing.” Jon knew what it meant as soon as she finished saying the words. “Trying to save his sister no doubt, Tyrion will betray you.” Jon was at her back, head on her shoulder, kissing her ear and neck and she leaned back into him cupping his face to caressing his beard.

“Tyrion told me about Varys” she replied simply almost defending the man that has failed her time and time again.

“Varys isn’t family, at every given opportunity he has placed his family’s safety over your conquest. You lost your dragon on a fool’s mission and I played the fool but he suggested it”. Daenerys heeded his words as he continued talking “She didn’t want to make peace for the threat against the army of the dead then he speaks with her and she changes her mind only to not send help, who knows what they discussed and that’s just Cersei, he loves his brother.” She seemed torn “I don’t want to speak of Tyrion Lannister” as she pushed him down into the bed again.

“Now where were we, the guests will arrive shortly so we have little time.”

Jon grunted as she slowly sunk onto his length, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem”

As Jon and Daenerys entered the throne room, what was left of her council stood as they all awaited commands. Yara approached Jon “My brother?” she asked him. Jon shook his head “The Night King killed him, he died protecting Bran.” He saw the sadness in her eyes and then she replied “What is dead may never die” and she walked away. Jon took his place not far away from Queen’s side as she sat the throne. The others assembled was Lord Tyrion, Lord Gendry, Ser Davos, Arya and The Hound.  
Daenerys looked every bit a Queen with her hands folded in her lap, “I thank you Lord Gendry for responding so quickly with the armor you have provided me and my dragon, I know it will prove most useful”.

“Everything I have I owe to you. Whatever you command I obey, Your Grace” Gendry said and Arya eyed him curiously.

“Yara will make quick work of the Iron Fleet and I will burn King’s Landing, along with the Golden Company and the Lannister soldiers”

“What of the scorpions that litter the walls of King’s Landing and the ships of the Iron Fleet” Ser Davos questioned.

“With the armor that Gendry has provided me and the aid of the sun blinding them I will the have the advantage” the Queen said.

“The people who live there are not your enemies, they’re innocents like the ones you saved in Meereen” Tyrion answered raising his voice.  
Ignoring his tone Daenerys calmly replied “In Meereen, the slaves turned on the masters and liberated themselves”

“They’re afraid, anyone who resists Cersei will see their family butchered. You can’t expect them to be heroes, they’re hostages.” Tyrion responded.

“Hostages in a tyrant’s grip, whose fault is that? Mine?”

“What does it matter whose fault it is? If the city burns thousands will die”

“Fire and Blood, those are my words. I thought you knew what that entailed.”

“The blood of innocents!” He shouted.

“Their blood will be on your sister’s hands, not mine. You’d have me fight on some high moral ground while Cersei will use her underhanded tactics to stay in power. Your sister knows how to use her enemies’ weakness against them, that’s what she thinks our mercy is...weakness”.

“My Queen, I beg you” Tyrion pleaded.

“But she’s wrong, mercy is our strength” Daenerys added as she looked to Jon.

Jon stepped forward, “The city doesn’t have to burn but your sister does have to die. The only person who wants to see her dead more than Daenerys is my sister but Cersei will not be without protection. That’s why Ser Davos will smuggle Arya and The Hound into the city.”

“What makes Arya qualified for such a mission?” Lord Tyrion asked.

Arya stared the man down “Your sister’s throat will be cut before she even knows it’s me, Imp.”

The gruff tall man finally spoke, “ I can speak to the girl skills, as for my brother who never leaves the Queen’s side leave him to me.”

Daenerys nodded, “Tonight you all will sail for King’s Landing, Grey Worm ready the Unsullied you will join the Northmen armies” she commanded.

Tyrion spoke again as the room started to empty “Cersei’s followers will abandon her if they see the war is lost. Give them that chance, if the city surrenders they will ring the bells.”

“I will give them that chance and Lord Tyrion, your brother was stopped trying to get past the lines, seems he hasn’t abandoned your sister after all.” A look of dread washed over his face while Daenerys kept speaking “The next time you fail me will be the last time” she threatened.  
The room was empty save Jon and Daenerys as he came to stand in front of her “This surrender is a farce, another way to save his sister from her impending death.”

“Cersei will not escape justice” Daenerys said.

“No she will not, I’ve given Arya instructions to keep her alive. Ser Davos will report to me if Tyrion tries to do anything. Let the clever man make his own bed so they’ll be no question of his treachery.”


	3. A Debt is Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of battle came, and it was a slaughter. King’s Landing fell, there is a new Queen but there are those who would still oppose her rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this being my first fan fic, this chapter was pretty much a summary of the events that took place in Ep. 5 but with a bit less loss of innocent life. I mostly just added dialogue of substance in this particular chapter from scenes in the show to fit this story in particular.

The city was covered in ash, complete devastation came down upon King’s Landing in the form of a shadow. Daenerys and Drogon clad in their armor rained fire down on their enemies. First it began with Yara engaging her uncle’s fleet in Blackwater Bay then came came Daenerys like her ancestor before her had did at Harrenhal, coming from so high swooping down setting everything ablaze. She made quick work of whatever remained of Euron Greyjoy and his Ironborn, they would rather face the Drowned God then Drogon’s fury jumping ship. She continued her onslaught on the walls of King’s Landing,  maneuvering in the air dodging scorpions flying towards her and her son, he feared for her even though she was protected in more ways than one, Drogon’s thick hive and the armor Gendry commissioned for her. Next came the foolish Golden Company who stood outside their walls, it seemed as though they didn’t know what awaited them, that Cersei purposely withheld they’d be up against dragons.

 _Our word is good as gold._ And they were fools to keep their word as molten gold wasn’t worth much to anyone.

Northmen, Unsullied, and Dothraki handled whatever remained of the Golden Company as they stormed the gates. They were met with some resistance by Lannister soldiers but the men in red cloaks were severely outnumbered. The city continued to burn cause Daenerys willed it even after the bells of surrender rang the sacking continued. The opposition laid down their weapons hoping it would buy them mercy but that wasn’t the case, they were either burned alive or chopped down by foot soldiers. He saw the Red Keep crumbling and hoped that Arya had gotten to Cersei before hand, Daenerys wanted to savor the moment she said, the total annihilation of all that would appose her rule ‘rip them out root and stem’ her exact words. Greyworm looked a man possessed, surely spurned on by the loss of his lady love, he slashed, impaled anyone wearing Lannister red. He couldn’t imagine what the man was going though, if he had lost Dany he wouldn’t know what he would be capable of.

He knew the ugliness of war, what men were capable of with a sword in their hand. He had spoken to his men that they were not harm any innocent civilians as the march continued deeper into the city it seemed more things grew out of his control. Nothing but chaos and confusion surrounded them, as everyone just tried to avoid the dragon fire. Ser Davos approached him, he wore a confused face “Your Queen has taken the city, is all of this necessary?” Jon sheathed Longclaw though he barely used it. “Whatever she wants to do is necessary, the Lannisters have taken much from her I won’t question her methods”. Ser Davos nodded, “and the other task you gave me, Lord Tyrion did approach me.” It gave Jon no pleasure to be right but he just wasn’t surprised.

“And did you help him with this task?” Jon asked.

“Yes, he asked me to smuggle the Kingslayer into the city shortly before the attack began.”

“Good.”

“I have no love for the man, the last time I sacked King’s Landing it was under another King and Tyrion’s plan killed my son.”

“He wanted to help his brother, I won’t fault him but he betrayed Daenerys”

“Is it Daenerys now?”

Or Dany he thought. Jon just gave the bearded man a hint of a smile, “Sometimes” he replied.

The fighting finally seemed to come to a halt, the Last War seemed to be won though it wasn’t much of a battle, more of a massacre but Cersei angered a dragon. As they continued walking towards the Red Keep they came across more Lannister soldiers kneeled down. The Unsullied speared the defenseless men through the chest and their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. No need to question the acts, the Unsullied only follow the Queen’s orders.

Drogon roared from above and landed not too far from them, he gave Ser Davos a nod and climbed the flight of steps to the devastated Great Hall. As he reached the top Daenerys climbed off of Drogon from the opposite direction and walked past. She wore a leather gown with colors of their house, her hair intricate braids unlike how she wore her hair down at Dragonstone. Her shoulders adorned with plates in the shape of dragon wings. She wore her signature 3 headed dragon chain across her breast plate with that was lined with red rubies.

  
The Unsullied lined the steps and ground while the Dothraki all were attentive in the streets as their Khalessi began to speak. Her voice booming with confidence, she exuded power speaking in a foreign tongue. Drogon gave a large roar in reaction to whatever his mother was saying. Grey Worm stepped forward and gave her a proud smile before taking a step back.

Her Hand approached from the back, waddling towards the Queen. Daenerys looked to Jon and he gave her a nod.

Tyrion face said it all, he did not agree with the violence in taking the city.

Daenerys spoke, “You freed your brother, you committed treason.”

“I freed my brother and you slaughtered a city.” Tyrion said before removing the Hand of the Queen pin from his chest and throwing it down the steps, his face dismayed.

Jon could see the hurt in her eye, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She was a Queen, she had to be strong no matter how torn her heart was, she was vulnerable with everything she had endured since coming to Westeros. She said something in what he thinks was High Valyrian and the Unsullied escorted Tyrion away, but the dwarf gave Jon a concerning look as he walked passed. Jon’s eyes then landed on Daenerys, her eyes said she yearned for him but he had to make sure his plans were in order. She knew what must be done. He tried to reassure her with a face, hoping she would understand as she strolled past, he just watched her walk away, soon he thought.

Jon was startled as he saw Arya standing next to him watching Daenerys...judging her.  
“Do you have her?” He asked.

“And him.” She replied. Jon reached for his favorite sister, she was bloodied up and covered in ash. “Thank you for doing this for me, I know it must have been hard for you to not kill Cersei.”

“She was the last name on my list.” Arya replied solemnly.

“The Hound?”

“He was fighting his brother when I grabbed Cersei, the castle was collapsing when I made away with her.”

“And the Kingslayer?”

“He’s bleeding to death already.”

“Wait for me outside the city gates, I’ll come find you later.”

He made to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm. “Come with me, back to Winterfell.”

“I belong here.”

“There’s only death here. Your Queen is a killer”

Jon grew annoyed, “We’re all killers.”

Arya stared him deeply in the face, seemingly reading him, “Sansa was right, you love her, how could you love somebody like that?”

“Sansa betrayed me, swore in front of the Godswood and told my secret to a Lannister.” Jon grumbled. “You think Sansa is the smartest person you know, but you and Sansa don’t know her cause you don’t want to know her.” Jon growled trying to relent from screaming. How could they not see what he sees, she is a Queen.

“She knows who you are, who you really are. You’ll always be a threat to her.”

“I’m her family.” Jon corrected her and with that he walked away.

“They’re in the Throne room.” Arya called out. “Right where you wanted them.” Jon stopped and turned back to face her “and the wildfire?” He asked.

Arya simply nodded her head as Jon continued on.

Inside of what was left of the castle Jon made past the Unsullied. They took his dagger and his bastard sword. He entered the room, Tyrion laid down defeated. “Did you bring me wine?” He asked.

“No.”

“No?” He groaned. ”Thank you for coming to see me, our Queen doesn’t keep prisoners for long. I guess that’s some kind of crude justice, I watched my closest friend burn, now Varys’ ashes can tell my ashes see I told you so.”

Jon shrugged but Tyrion continued. “It just occurred me I’m talking to the only man alive who knows where I’m going, so is there life after death?”

“Not that I’ve seen” was the only answer Jon could muster up.

“I guess I should be thankful, oblivion is the best I could hope for. I strangled my lover, I shot my father with a crossbow”

“And you betrayed your Queen.” Jon interrupted.

“Yes, I betrayed my Queen and I would do it again now that I’ve seen what I seen. I chose my fate but the people of King’s Landing didn’t.”

“I won’t justify what I’ve seen but the war is over”.

Tyrion stood up. “Is it? When you heard her talking to her soldiers did she sound like someone that is done fighting? She liberated the people of Slaver’s Bay and now she’s liberated the people in King’s Landing. Everywhere she goes evil men die and we cheer her for it and the more we cheer the more she believes she’s doing the right thing and she’ll go on liberating until the people of the world are free and she rules them all.”

“You say that as if there’s something wrong with that. She is a conquerer but you knew that, you’ve been counseling her all this time until today.”

“Until today.” Tyrion repeated. He walked away from Jon. He started again “Varys was right, I was wrong. It was vanity to think I could guide her, our Queen’s nature is Fire and Blood.”

“As is mine.”

“You’ve been on the Dragon’s back before, you had that power, would you have done it? Tyrion asked.

“Cersei left her no choice.”

“The moment the gates fell the battle was over.”

“She saw her friend beheaded, her son shot dead from the sky, all after saving our worthless lives from the dead. It’s easy to judge when you’re not on the battlefield, when you can hide down in crypts.” Jon looked down upon him, loathing him. He had to step away and take a seat yet he choke the dwarf dead where he stands.

Not relenting Tyrion spoke again “I know you love her. I love her too not as successfully as you but love is more powerful than reason. We all know that, look at my brother.” Tyrion said walking away sadly.

“You were always good with words. What was it that you said? You told me long ago to never forget who I am, the world will not, you a dwarf and me a bastard but that wasn’t true. You’re a Lannister and I’m a Targaryen. Life is full of these ironies that’s what you said to me on the road to Castle Black, you called the walkers grumpkins and snarks.”

Tyrion imposed. “And you always tried to do the right thing you joined the Night’s Watch, you guarded the realms of men. She believes what she’s doing is the right thing, she truly believes in herself and her destiny, and will kill anyone that stands in her way. So I ask you who is the greatest threat to the realm now? It’s a terrible thing what I’m asking you but it’s also the right thing. You think I’ll be the last man she executes? Who’s more dangerous than the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.”

Jon took a deep breath and stood up. “That is her decision, she is the Queen.” He walked up to the Imp and placed a hand on his shoulder bidding him farewell.

“I’m sorry it came to this” Jon added and he walked away to the door and knocked.

“And your sisters? Do you see them bending the knee?”

“My sisters will be loyal to the Throne” Jon quickly responded.

“Why do you think Sansa told me the truth about you, she doesn’t want Dany to be Queen.”

“Don’t call her that” he shouted. Jon was disgusted he would call her by that name, his Dany.

“Sansa doesn’t get to choose, she told my secret to you when it wasn’t her place. She betrayed me as you have betrayed Daenerys for your family at every turn. You’re a Lannister, your family killed Targaryen babes and laid their bodies at the Iron Throne. Your brother killed Daenerys’ father. Your sister and nephew killed Ned Stark. Your father conspired to have Robb Stark murdered at a wedding.” He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves...he didn’t want to wake the dragon yet.

“Lord Tyrion, you will find that Lannisters aren’t the only ones that pay their debts.” Jon said hauntingly. When he knocked on the door, The Unsullied opened and let him through before Grey Worm entered the room with chains in his hands.


	4. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters answer for their crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dark. Jon and Daenerys’ deep love for each other have changed them. I tried to portray their relationship dynamic similar to Rhaenyra/Daemon as Jon is whole heartedly supporting Daenerys’ claim to the throne and willing to get his hands dirty. I also written them similar to Cersei/Jaime ironically as their love can be destructive and toxic but it’s true. Jon is fiercely loyal to Dany for all she’s scarified for him to a point it maybe beyond reason while Dany is so protective and attached to him cause he is all she has left, the only one she can trust.

Jon entered the throne room, it was a ruin but the chair withstood it all. Daenerys was sitting the Iron Throne, the black scaled beast was curled around the base of it, so protective of his mother. Her life’s ambition, finally achieved he felt vindication knowing he had helped her, it was the least he owed her after everything she’s done for him. She stood up and walked towards him hips swaying, right past Jaime and Cersei as if they weren’t there tied and beaten.

“When I was a girl my brother told me it was made with a thousand swords of Aegon’s enemies. What does a thousand swords look like to a girl that can’t count to twenty. I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb, so many fallen enemies you could only see the soles of Aegon’s feet.”

She came into Jon’s embrace and he pulled her closer. He laid a tame kiss on her lips. “It seems House Targaryen still has many enemies.” Jon said to her.

“Not many and not for long.” Daenerys said looking back at the man who killed her father. She turned back around looking her nephew in his deep grey eyes.

“What held you? I thought maybe Tyrion had turned you away from me.” She smiled but there was still pain there even though she was only jesting, she had to know Jon would never betray her, he’s all she had.

“You know your Hand, he likes talking.” Jon motioned towards the Unsullied that was posted by the doorway.

“Bring him in” Jon commanded in his deep Northern accent, and in came strolling Tyrion Lannister in chains, when he saw his siblings it was pure shock on his face. Jon would remember that face.

“My nephew really is quite the poet though he’ll deny it, he made all of this possible” Daenerys started. Her personality shifted, there was something darker about her now. Jon was slightly aroused by it.

Daenerys walked back to the throne and took her rightful place. Greyworm threw Tyrion down next to his beloved siblings, all that was left of House Lannister, all gathered together at their mercy except there would be none.

“Your nephew?” The Kingslayer questioned.

“Jon Snow is my nephew except that isn’t his name” Daenerys answered.

“Jon Snow was just a name Ned Stark gave to me, to protect me, raise me as his bastard son but in truth I’ve always been Aegon Targaryen.”

“Aegon Targaryen is dead, head smashed to bits by The Mountain.”

“My mother was Lyanna Stark.”

“Lies!” Cersei snarled.

“Rhaegar loved Lyanna and they married in secret. She died giving birth to me after he fell at the Trident.“

“Your usurper husband’s rebellion ended here where we stand where your brother killed his King after your father began to sack the city and my brother’s children brutally murdered leaving only three Targaryens left in the world, and the last two finding each other despite being on opposite sides of the world.” Daenerys added while she looked lovingly at Aegon.

“Yes a foreign whore who doesn’t know her place and her bastard pet northerner who always wanted to be a prince, makes for a pretty song.”

Jon noticed she was bloodied, one of her eyes blackened, bruises on her neck but she still had some fight in her, he grew annoyed.

He took up the sword that laid off to the side near Jaime Lannister, it was a Valyrian steel long sword with a golden Lannister lion on the pommel with red rubies as eyes. “This sword have a name?” Jon asked. The blonde man stayed quiet, so Jon hit him square in the jaw, then kneed him in his bloody stomach. “Where did you get the steel to forge this sword?” Jon asked him in a dark tone.

The one handed man spit blood out.

“It was forged from Ned Stark’s sword, my father gifted it to Joffrey for his wedding, I took it after his death.” It left a bitter taste in Jon’s mouth, like he was the one that was struck.

“and the name?” Jon asked again.

“Widow’s Wail” Jaime answered begrudgingly.

Jon moves towards Cersei and pointed the end of the longsword and slicing a gash on her cheek. He didn’t want to see that smug satisfied Lannister face no longer.

Jon threw the sword down and picked up the jar of wildfire in its place, he examined the dangerous substance and looked down at the Lannisters.

“Jon don’t do this! You’re better than this, better than her...” Tyrion argued.

Daenerys laughed. “You poor fool he planned this, he told me you’d betray me.”

“And you betrayed me, you said you didn’t want to be like your father.” Tyrion snarled trying to reason with her.

“I’m not my father, your sister is the one that blew up of the Sept of Baelor with wildfire to come into power, it’s fitting it’ll be her undoing” Daenerys said staring down her former Hand.

“And my brother what’s his crime?”

“He killed my father.”

“Your father was a mad man who was going to burn down the city and people he swore to protect, he deserved to die.”

“I always heard stories about The Mad King, what he did to Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark. To learn my grandfather killed my other grandfather and uncle, to think you were there.” Jon said looking at the bloodied knight.

“I was there.” Jaime responded coldly.

“I’m not a mad man, I have principles and I believe in fair trial. You may have a trial by combat, what good it’ll do a one handed man slowly bleeding to death I’m not sure. Either way House Targaryen’s champion has always been fire.”

Daenerys nodded and Greyworm came forward and he grabbed and picked Cersei up off her feet. “Get your hands off me” she screamed. Other Unsullied came forward placing wood in a pile. They tied a noose around Cersei’s neck and suspended her from what was left of the rafters above the pile of wood.

Jon walked to where to Cersei was strung up and handed the jar to Grey Worm, he then threw the jar of wildfire in the already charred wood and the green flames came alive.

“For Missandei” the Queen’s new Master of War said as he stared Cersei in the face. And she screamed oh how she screamed.

Jon went behind the Kingslayer and placed a leather cord attached to a strangulation device that wrapped around his neck. He untied his hands and placed the Valyrian steel sword right out of his reach. He whispered near the disgraced knight’s ear “You can still save her.”

Daenerys seemed to be enjoying how everything was playing out, she was back sitting on the Iron Throne enjoying all that Jon had planned for her. She called him to her and he took a knee in front of his Queen.

“I told you what would happen to those who harmed you or caused you pain. This is the justice I have brought to my House and to my Queen. This is for Elia and her children, for your father and brothers, for your mother.” She caressed his face and he loved the feel of her soft hands on him.

“Thank you.” Daenerys whispered, her eyes watering.

Jon stood, directing his attention to a man he had to admit he once admired.

“Tyrion, I don’t want you to miss a thing, you will watch as your last remaining relatives die then I will take your head.”

_Widow’s wail._

Cersei’s screams was not a sound he enjoyed, nothing about this brought him joy but it was justice for his family. Daenerys grabbed his collar and brought him down snug between her legs. She started kissing him roughly. Her tongue searching his mouth. Daenerys looked over her shoulder and saw Ser Jaime extending his arm for the sword even though all it did was tighten the cord around his neck, constricting his airway. Cersei’s whole lower half was engulfed in flames as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Take me” Daenerys moaned biting on his ear.

“Here in the ashes?” Jon asked amusingly. Daenerys’ hand dropped down and she began to feel his throbbing member through his leathers. “Would you? Take what is yours for all to see.” she whispered. Jon growled another part of him was taking over but he couldn’t let his wanton aunt distract him.

He noticed it had gone quiet, when he turned his attention to where Cersei once hanged but there only remained ashes and Ser Jaime’s body laid there lifeless, face purple, fingers barley touching the hilt of his sword. Tyrion seemed to be in a dream state, just kneeled down with a blank expression on his face.

He stood up once again and kissed his aunt.  
“Only one enemy left, half of one really then you’ll have my undivided attention.” Daenerys smiled at his jest. As if reading Jon’s mind Grey Worm came forward with the block of wood. He pushed the dwarf’s head down into position.

Jon unsheathed Longclaw and looked down upon him. “If you have any last words my Lord now is the time”

Tyrion looked upon his face “Your love for her will be the death of you.”

Love is the death of duty. He thought back to Maester Aemon’s words, there comes a day when you must choose and Jon had made his choice. With two hands tight he brought up the Valyrian steel sword and swung it down on the dwarf’s neck severing it cleanly with all the anger he had felt within himself. He looked back to Daenerys and they came together once again entangled in each other’s arms.  
“I don’t want to see it anymore...his body.” She said somberly.

She looked back to Drogon and spoke “Dracarys.” The dragon loomed over them casting his shadow as he rose up from his position and set flame to both Lannister brothers so they could join the rest of the city in ashes.

“The debt is paid” Jon said bringing Dany’s lips back to him, losing himself in her.


	5. Neither Gods nor Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declarations of love and commitment culminated in passionate love making on the Iron Throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, I hope you all like it. I wanted them to keep their edge and continue down this dark path together.

They stood alone wrapped up in each other nothing else mattered but them. This is war, this is what it looks like, the price that had to be paid for the Iron Throne. He had given his enemies fire and blood all for her, for his family.

“What are you thinking of?” His lover asked.

“Us. How do we go on after everything we’ve done?” Jon asked.

“If I look back I’m lost. It’s not easy to see something that’s never been before, a good world.” she placed a hand above his heart to reassure him.

A sense of desperation in Jon’s face, “How do you know? How do you know it’ll be good?”

“Cause I know what is good and so do you.”

“I don’t.” Jon said shaking his head.

“Yes you do, you’ve always known. You let the wildings south of the wall, you saved all of their lives when nobody else would, you died doing the right thing when no one else would.”

“What about everyone else? All the other people that think they know what’s good.”

“They don’t get to choose.” Daenerys said coldly.

“They won’t like that.” 

“Targaryens answer to neither Gods nor men.”

“And if they choose defy us?” Jon asked. Daenerys looked around the room, taking in the devastation before looking at him knowingly. “That would make them our enemy and what do we do to our enemies? We give them fire and blood this is what it means to be Targaryen. The world we need won’t be built by men loyal to the old one.”

Dany brought Jon’s hand to her stomach, her other hand in his raven black hair pulling his head closer looking him deep in his grey eyes. Jon felt a swell there, how could he have not noticed before. She continued on “Be with me, build a new world with me, this is our reason.  
It has been from the beginning since you were a little boy with a bastard’s name that wanted somewhere to belong and I was a little girl looking for a place to call home. We found each other, the last Targaryens, to do this... together.”

“Together.” Jon repeated committing himself to Daenerys forever in his mind.

“How long have you known?” He asked teary eyed.

“Since Dragonstone, I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to choose, I felt you pulling away from me...after everything that happened.” She stuttered swallowing a cry. “I didn’t want to believe. The witch, she cursed me...”

Understanding her meaning Jon brought his hand to her face and wiped the tears with his thumb. “You will be my wife. I told you, your family hasn’t seen it’s end. All I’ve ever wanted was to give a child a name to be proud of. I didn’t want to believe it when you told me. I wanted to give you everything you ever wanted, cause I saw you for what you are, the Queen I choose now and always.” He kissed her, placing his hand around her back bringing Daenerys as close as humanly possible.

“You kept your promise to me” she whispered on his lips. “You’ve given me a family, a home, and justice.”

“I try to keep my promises, I’m only an honorable fool.” Jon said smugly.

“I wish I could say the same about your family.”

“You’re my family.” Jon corrected her.

“Sansa...she told Tyrion and he told Varys then he tried to poison me. He tried to poison our child, I wouldn’t eat cause I was sick...what if...” Daenerys grew angry just at the thought.

“Sansa...”

“Will pay with fire and blood or will you bring her head to me, it was your promise she broke.” Daenerys interrupted.

“She is my sister...and you are my Queen, I leave her fate in your hands.”

“Will you beg for mercy on her behalf?” Removing his gorget with the Stark sigil and throwing it in the ashes that covered the room.

“I don’t beg, I take what is mine.” His thumb rubbing her breasts through the leather dress and he lowered his gaze, looking at her hungrily.

“So if I want her beat naked in the streets, or have her tongue cut out, or maybe I’ll let Drogon decide, would you hate me for it?” She asked.

“I could never hate you but the same can’t be said about Arya...she brought us the Lannisters. She kept her word to us.” Jon reasoned.

“Arya already hates me” she said with a hint of annoyance rolling her eyes.

“She asked me how could I love someone like you.”

“What did you tell her?” She asked.

“I told her she doesn’t know you. She hasn’t seen your heart, or heard your truth. She’s never known your warmth...or felt your breasts.” He smiled slickly as he continued on, “Only I know the real you Dany.” Jon started walking her back towards the dias hands lowering from her breasts to her hips. He began to undress her, her blouse, her chains, her armor all while pressing his hardness against her.

“Only a dragon could dare love a dragon.” She said gasping for air.

“And I do love you.” Jon assured.

“Show me...show me how much.” Daenerys sounding wanton began to battle the laces of his breeches. Jon tossed his scabbard and belt off, his leather laying it on the ground. He covered the throne in their discarded articles of clothing, he sat her down on it and kneeled before the rightful Queen.

His hands on her knees, Daenerys looked in his eyes that were darkened and dilated. He pushed her knees apart and up towards her body, she was open lewdly for him, letting him position her how he wanted. He placed several kisses on her inner thigh, he could smell her want the closer he got to her center. He would tease her no longer, he took her whole nub in his mouth.  
His tongue ran several laps around it, the noise she was making driving him mad. He sucked her nectar as if he was a starved peasant after a siege drinking everything her body offered.

“Keep them right there” he said and all she could do was nod her head. He moved his hand stroking himself with one and driving two fingers into her with the other. Her legs dropped on his shoulders not being able to take all the focused attention. She brought her thighs around his head squeezing it. Jon stood up between her legs, pushing them apart. He began to lower himself to drive into her but she placed a hand on his chest. “You should sit, you are a King after all, let me ride you, service you.”

Jon nodded and they switched places. She saw the clear substance leaking from his tip. She gripped him with her thumb at the peak of him, rubbing it down his shaft. She bent over and brought him into her mouth, her tongue working the underside of him. Jon placed both of his hands on the crown of her head where her victory braids laid and fucked her warm tight mouth. Deeper and deeper he drove in seeing how much she would let him take. She was a Queen and she let him do whatever to her body.

She pushed his hands away, and pulled away to draw breath as a strand of spit still connected them. Jon smirked at her and she shook her head. “No one else” she said. Daenerys drew closer to him, holding his cock up to guide him into her as she straddled him in the throne, her legs drawing his thighs in. She began to bounce in earnest, breasts going up and down, Jon did his best to capture a nipple in his mouth. She slowed the pace down and started rolling her hips around his prick, Jon reached between them rubbing his thumb on her sensitive nerve. “Are you gonna cum for me? Cum in your father’s sister? Your aunt. What will the small folk think, or those fickle northerners?”

Jon grunted. He began to rut up into her mercilessly until he painted her womb with his seed. She always wanted him to be a dragon, to embrace it. Love or duty he thought but he didn’t have to betray either with her. He was doing his duty by loving her and keeping the bloodlines pure.


	6. Dead Men Sing No Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering at the Dragon Pit of the Lords and Ladies of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ve expanded the story a bit with some book elements. I’m not a book reader but I know much of the events that take place in the books as well as characters that didn’t make the show. So it maybe a bit weird but whatever this is fan-fiction. Mainly I expanded the story cause I came up with some ideas for a sequel story so I needed to fill out the world a bit. So tell me what you think in the comments, I will try to share as much info as I can to let you know where the story is heading without spoiling it. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

They had left for Dragonstone once the Queen gave orders for the city’s restoration to begin from the Red Keep to the Dragon Gate. She left a garrison of common tongue speaking Unsullied to oversee the plans while leaving much of the Dothraki to keep the peace. No stone mason would be without work for the very near future.

He should be beside her taking in her warmth, sharing her bed. The heat her body emitted always soothed him she was a dragon after all. Instead Jon sat near the fire place with only a mug of rum keeping him company.

“What are you doing all the way over there?” Daenerys said suddenly looking up from the bed.

“Just thinking” he answered.

“More like brooding” she corrected. Jon slightly smiled, Daenerys always chastised him for his bouts of melancholy.

“I use to think of who my mother was, to find out she was a Lady and my father a crown prince...I think of the life I could have had.” Sensing her lover’s distress she rose from the bed, almost running to him in her deep sheer red night gown that left nothing to the imagination just how he liked it.

“All I had growing up was stories of the family I was denied, I only had Viserys for so long. Despite his cruelty he’s the only family I had. He use to tell me stories of them..my father...my mother...and your father” she said as she straddled Jon in his chair trying to comfort her lover.

“Everything I ever heard about him was a lie.” Jon said solemnly.

“Viserys said he was great fighter so I guess you got that from him but Ser Barristan told me the people loved him, that he gave and sung to the poor.”

Jon smiled slightly hearing that. He brought his hand to her face to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
“I wonder if we would have still fell in love growing up as family.”

“Of course we would have we’re Targaryens after all.” Daenerys replied grinding down on Jon’s groin.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be the only one in the family encapsulated by your beauty.”

“You really are a poet.” Daenerys mused placing her hand on his chest, tracing over the scar over his heart.

“I see this castle and think this would have been my home. I would have been surrounded by family that loved me” Jon continued.

“This is our home, and it will be our child’s home after us.” Daenerys said bringing his hand to her stomach. “What will we name him?” Jon asked, she could sense the hopefulness in his voice. She still couldn’t believe this was real.

“What if it’s a girl? Will you be happy?” She had to ask to him.

“I will be happy with whatever you give me.” Jon said reassuringly.

“You’ve given me so much, I just want to make you happy.” Daenerys murmured near tears.

“If it’s a girl we’ll name her Rhaella, for the mother of my father and the woman that died so that you may live. This miracle wouldn’t come to pass without her.” Jon brought their heads together clasping her face and wiping her tears with his thumb.

“Our child will know the love of a mother and father, the life that we were both denied.” Jon continued on.

“I know it must of been hard for you growing up at Winterfell a bastard with that cunt Lady Stark and it seems the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Your bitch sister was right about one thing, the people should know so it won’t be used against us. Your name your true name, Jon Snow chained you down and I wouldn’t be the breaker of chains if I took that away from you.” Dany retorted. Jon knew where the conversation was going so he made to push the strap of her gown and began to nibble on her shoulder.

“Whatever you want” he mumbled in between kisses as he moved towards her neck.

“Jon...” she moaned nudging him away.  
“What?” He groaned. “Your sister...what will we do with her?” Daenerys asked him wanting his full attention.

“You’re making this hard.” Jon bemoaned and she looked at him knowingly, knowing his true meaning as she felt his pointed cock up against her ass.

He let out a breath. “I sent word to Arya of our terms, and all the other Lords will gather in the Dragonpit for the parley where we’ll present the evidence we have.”

“And if they refuse the terms?”

“If they refuse....”

“They will die, that includes your sister.” Dany finished.

“And you want me to do it?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t ask you the father of my child to be a kinslayer, I just want to know where your loyalties lie”

“With the mother of my child.” Jon answered. Daenerys nodded in satisfaction and Jon went back to work, with her breasts exposed he took the whole mound in his mouth as if he was a babe, lathering it with his tongue then sucking.

“What about your brother?” Daenerys asked disrupting Jon’s focused attention. “What of him?” He asked, feeling himself die slowly frustratingly so.

“Can’t he see things? Wouldn’t he know what we have planned?”

“I don’t know the extent of what he can see. I haven’t exactly talked to him much, he’s not the same boy I knew...none of them are which is why I choose you as my Queen, my family.” And with that Jon rose from the chair, he stared into her eyes and slid the other strap from her shoulder. Her gown pooled at her feet  
and her arms rose to cover her breasts as if she was a maid just to frustrate Jon. He grabbed her hand and sucked her digits and brought it down to his cock where she started stroking him slowly.

“You like that?” She asked knowing full well he did as he was as hard as a stonemen.

“Yes Dany don’t stop...” he murmured.

“I think I want to put my mouth on it.” Dany said teasing. Looking towards the ceiling Jon’s breath started to shorten. “Yes please” he begged.

She slid down his body, her hand caressing the back of his thigh when she reached her knees. “Look at me Jon, look at your aunt.” His eyes met hers when she took the tip in her mouth slowly. Her small soft hand stroked in rhythm with her mouth. She let him drop from her mouth and began to pleasure herself. Daenerys brought her other hand from his thigh and held the base of him stroking him upwards while taking his stones in her mouth.

“No hands” Jon said reaching down to put them behind her back and kissed her deeply not caring about tasting himself. He placed a vice grip with both hands on the back of her head and brought her mouth to his cock carefully bucking his hip into her abyss of a mouth. The more she gagged the more he didn’t want to stop but she pulled away.

“I want you to use me roughly but in a different way.” Understanding her meaning he helped her up and they made their way to the bed. Daenerys spread herself on the bed with one thigh raised, she started pleasuring herself while Jon watched. She brought those fingers into her mouth driving Jon wild. He invaded her space and placed one her legs on his shoulder, he started slapping his length on her entrance to one up her in the game they were playing. He slid himself in slowly then removed himself completely, looking her in the face for a reaction.

Daenerys’ face said it all, she was in agony and Jon wasn’t a cruel man. He took hold of himself and drove inside her warmth. Face to face with his Queen he kept driving in with force feeling her arousal leak all over him. She held his face in her hands, as her body shuddered from her climax. He fucked her right through it relentlessly trying to reach his. Feeling himself weaken he fell face first in her neck. “Don’t stop” she moaned. He kept going as long as he could shortening the strokes he gave her, Dany’s legs wrapped around him making sure he wouldn’t go far. Her hands moved to his arse deepening his strokes and guiding him to how she wanted him to fuck her. It wasn’t long until he felt himself pulsing and twitching inside of her. As the time passed his mind drifted away as if they were on the boat again with her name on the tip of tongue, “Dany...” he whispered in her ear.

 

Jon found himself in King’s Landing once again awaiting for the arrivals of the other Lords. He came alone, Daenerys wanted to arrive in the only way she knew how...in dramatic fashion. Already assembled were the newly appointed Lord of Storm’s End Gendry Baratheon, Sam, Ser Davos, Yara Greyjoy. Some men he didn’t recognize but introduced themselves as Lord Paxter Redwyne, and Ser Baelor Hightower the heir to House Hightower from the Reach along with Quentyn Martell, Anders Yronwood and Edric Dayne from Dorne. Arriving late were the group Bronze Yohn Royce, Lord Edmure Tully and Robin Arryn who Daenerys considered Stark loyalist. Jon’s mind wandered as he thought of the Starks, where were they, what game were they playing at. He knew them ignoring Daenerys’ summons would upset her.

Jon approached Gendry and Ser Davos, “Good to see you again, I wish it was under better circumstances.” Jon said to the elder man. “What’s wrong with this one, your Queen has her Kingdom and you will rule by her side.” Jon always knew Ser Davos knew more than he let on, a wise man and even better person. Jon smirked at the man and turned his attention to Gendry. “Where’s Arya? She’s supposed to be with you.”

“She was with me and then she disappeared. She’s getting good at that.” Gendry answered.

“Jon” He heard his name as he turned as saw it was Arya, he walked to her and hugged his youngest sister. “Where are the others?” Jon asked. Her face seem conflicted, as was he, whether he could trust Arya or not.

“There must always be a Stark in Winterfell” she said. Jon understood, Sansa’s trial would be brought forth whether or not she was here but Daenerys wanted to see her try to defend herself. As they made way to the platform where all the other Lords were seated Jon stood alongside Grey Worm and a splinter force of several Dothraki and other Unsullied.

“We have gathered here today Lords and Ladies to pledge oaths of fealty to the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys of House Targaryen.”

The man unknown to him but introduced himself as Paxter spoke first, “Then why isn’t she here?”

“She will be here shortly, in her stead she has asked me to commence this parley in her name on good faith.”

“And why do you speak for her? Cause she opens her legs for you?”

“Careful my Lord, good faith has it’s limits.” Jon threatened and the man seemed to subside. “There are other matters to discuss, some of treason, some of truths.” Jon continued.

“I agree with my balding friend here, I don’t acknowledge your position. You’re nothing more than a bastard who usurped my sister’s children birthright and now you have an ear to a Queen.”

“The Queen” Jon corrected. “And the Lords of the North chose me as their King and I gave up my crown and pledge my fealty to Queen Daenerys so she can fight along side the North against the Army of the Dead and she named me Warden of the North while you were locked away in a dungeon.”

“No thanks to your brother” Edmure replied.

“Careful Uncle” Arya warned.

“Thank you for releasing me by the way, my shock and horror to see every single male Frey dead.”

“House Frey is extinct much like many other noble houses across Westeros from the wars that have plagued the country, even more reason my Lords to bend the knee and swear fealty to House Targaryen or more houses will follow.”

They all started murmuring amongst themselves then Bronze Yohn Royce stood.

“My Lord it is not my will to want to war with dragons but a Targaryen cannot be trusted.” He said.

“If you do not bend then we will bring Fire and Blood to our enemies.”

“We?” The old man questioned.

“If any of you know of me, my name is Jon Snow the bastard of Eddard Stark or so he would have had the realm believe to protect me from Robert Baratheon’s wrath but in truth I am the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” Jon confessed as the gasps started to spread around the gathered.

“Just so you say it makes it true?” he heard one ask.

“A baby born of rape, what of it”

Hearing people talk about his father like that angered him but before Jon could respond Sam stood up. “It’s true, he is the true born son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. I read a book in the citadel that confirmed Rhaegar’s annulment of his marriage to Elia Martell and his marriage to Lyanna Stark in Dorne”

“Ned Stark stopped at Starfall shortly after your birth, after he killed my uncle he had the decency bring his sword Dawn to where it belonged. We were milk brothers once upon of time.” the young Lord of Starfall said.

“Another reason not to bend the knee, Rhaegar spat on the Dornish and the Martell name when he ran off with that Northern girl.” the man dressed in fine gold silks named Quentyn said.

“Dorne has already pledged to House Targaryen.” Jon reminded him.

“The Dornish maybe more fond of bastards compared to the rest of the realm but we do not support treacherous ones.“ the elder man known as Anders Yronwood said with a booming voice.

Almost picking where the older man left off Quentyn continued “My father sent me to treat with your Queen then the Sand Snakes murdered him and took that opportunity for their own. I had to cower in Yronwood while they made Dorne bleed.”

Then Edmure Tully spoke “Though I’m glad to hear Ned Stark didn’t dishonor my sister, my father fought a rebellion against House Targaryen.”

“And that war is over. All the Baratheons are dead except this one” Jon shouted pointing out Gendry.

He continued on trying to make them see reason. “The Lannisters are also gone, Queen Daenerys knows mercy and she is also ruthless to her enemies. This man here is the son of Robert Baratheon, his father killed my father and the Queen’s brother yet she legitimized him and rose him up as Lord of Storm’s End, Samwell Tarly he advised me to try and take the throne for myself, this is treason my Lords but she has relieved him of his Night’s Watch vows and named him Lord of Horn Hill.”

“She saved us from a tyrant in Cersei Lannister, she is the best Westeros could hope for.” Yara said finally speaking.

“Why should we follow a woman if the rightful heir is alive and well?” Baelor Hightower asked.

“Because she is my Queen, I have no ambition to rule but we will combine our claims to bring peace to the realm through marriage.”

A large shadow cast upon the Dragonpit as Daenerys finally arrived. Drogon let loose a big roar as if he needed to remind them of his presence. They landed and she descended down her son’s back looking regal. She wore a her wool burgundy dress with her silver 3 headed dragon chain across her chest that split her breasts, he noticed the swell in her belly that no other man save him would notice. She made her way by his side looking at all the attendees.

“My Queen” Grey Worm said bowing his head.  
“My Queen” Yara repeated as she bent the knee.  
“My Queen” Jon said lastly bending and kissing his betrothed’s hand. She acknowledged all them of with a nod of her head as Jon stood.

“Where is Sansa?” she asked. Jon shook his head, “The North” he answered.

“My Lords I thank you for waiting for me, I hope my nephew spoke well on my behalf.” Daenerys said trying to hide her displeasure.

“He has, and after laying my eyes on you and your dragon...House Martell pledges it’s fealty to House Targaryen” as the man made to kneel.

“House Yronwood also pledges it’s fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity” the elder Lord said kneeling as well. Soon every one of the Lords save Arya, Edmure Tully, Bronze Yohn Royce and Robin Arryn had kneeled.

“I thank you my Lords for your faith in House Targaryen but who sits the Iron Throne is not the only reason why we are gathered. This was meant to serve as a trial for all to bare witness to how House Targaryen treats it’s enemies but it seems some don’t take the charges of treason seriously. Sansa Stark or is it Bolton I hear conflicting reports plotted to undermine my conquest of Westeros to sit her brother on the Iron Throne after I protected her childhood home from the dead. Her plot resulted in a attempt on my life. She betrayed her brother and told his secret to Tyrion Lannister who in turn told Lord Varys. Two men I brought into my service betrayed me and plotted to have me and my child poisoned.” Daenerys said growing more incensed just speaking of the treason. Jon searched the faces of the Lords gathered, Arya had a look of shock on her face and Edmure of dread.

“What would be her punishment?” Edmure asked mystified.

“Treason is punishable by death, Lord Varys and Lord Tyrion are dead.” Daenerys snapped.

“But why? she told a secret and now he has told all of us.” Bronze Yohn Royce asked.

“It wasn’t her secret to tell. I’ve come forward with my secret cause Lord Varys spread letters about my parentage. To protect my Queen so nobody can create a conflict between us, so other Lords don’t try to undermine her reign I came forward of my own volition.” Jon responded.

“I know mercy. Out of love for my betrothed I wouldn’t have had Sansa burnt alive, I would simply have her tongue cut out so she could never sing songs ever again and she’d live out her days at the Dreadfort where she belongs but it seems she doesn’t acknowledge me as her rightful Queen and all those who haven’t kneeled must agree so there will be no mercy.”

Jon walked to Arya and placed a hand on her shoulder to help her kneel as Daenerys looked on in disgust.

“My Lords, this is your last chance bend the knee or die.”

“Sansa is my sister’s eldest daughter I will not have a Targaryen root her out of her home.” Edmure replied.

Robin Arryn looked to Yohn Royce and the elder man shook his head and the young Lord kneeled. “I fought along side Northmen, wildings and the savages you brought from the East but a man must draw a line somewhere, Sansa was the only reason why the Knights of the Vale were at Winterfell not for a Bastard King.” Daenerys nodded her head and the Dothrakai took the proud Lords forcing them towards where Drogon loomed off in the distance.  
All the other gathered Lords stood from where they were seated to bare witness, Jon and Daenerys got as close as anyone.

“I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of My Name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons sentence you to die”

Drogon’s large body hung over the Lords and he took a large bite out of both of them, their limbs swinging from the beast’s jaw as blood spewed everywhere. He tossed what remained of them in the air and breathed a hot flash of flame, all that was left of them was ash as it sprinkled from the air as if it was snow but Winter was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was worth mentioning at the end, my original plan was for Dany to fly over and indiscriminately burn Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and and Lord Royce without even giving them a choice just to remove potential allies off the board for Sansa. I changed it because I felt narratively Dany’s mercy was important and her perspective of how she was wronged justified her actions.


	7. Winterhell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys make for Winterfell. Sansa plots to keep her home from those who would destroy it.

Everyone gathered in the Dragon Pit stared in shock and awe. Balerion the Dread reborn he might be, nobody alive could argue different but the black winged beast seemed to take great pleasure in destruction as he let out a deafening roar. He wondered if Drogon was emotionally connected to his mother as well.

“Seven hells” he heard Gendry shout behind him. The shock and awe on their faces slowly turned to fear, he knew that was her intention for this parley, to instill fear in all the other Lords so that they may rule unchallenged.

“Behold the fate of those that would defy the reign of House Targaryen.” Daenerys said exuding the confidence and power of a Queen.

“We live to serve you my Queen, anything you ask of the Dornish shall be done.” Daenerys seem to be pondering how to proceed after all that transpired.

“I thank you prince Martell, I hope House Targaryen can repair the relationship between our families. As the last Kingdom to come into the fold through marriage it is my goal that we can continue on to bring peace and prosperity to Westeros.” And with that Dornish prince nodded and walked off with his vassals.

“Yara, you came to me in Meereen, you’ve supported House Targaryen at great cost to your family. I did not know your brother well but he died as honorably as a man can hope for. I know that debt cannot be repaid but the Iron Islands shall have it’s independence and you will rule as it’s Queen.”

“Your Grace, it is my pleasure to serve you. You have given me the justice I sought when I first came to you, avenging my father and ruling after him was all I wanted.”

“Euron Greyjoy is dead? I could hardly make out his fate with all the chaos in King’s Landing”

“As good as dead, I stabbed him through the eye before he threw himself into the Bay. He has no allies, no ships to support him.” Yara replied satisfied of the fate that befell her uncle. Daenerys turned her attention to what was left of the Lords. “Lord Redwyne I would offer you a seat on the small council as Master of Ships. With the damage the apposing factions of the Iron Islands inflicted on one another, the Redwyne fleet would be the most powerful.”

“You honor me Your Grace, I would gladly serve in your name.” The balding elder Lord said as he bowed.

“Samwell Tarly, I cannot bring back the lives of your father and brother but I can give you what was your birthright for your service in the Great War. Your father and brother betrayed their liege lord and burned for it, I do hope you take their deaths into consideration moving forward. Even as my beloved’s best friend treason will never go unpunished.” The portly man looked at Jon and then the Queen as he spoke with trepidation... ”Thank you, Your Grace.”

“What is to become of Highgarden? Who rules the South?” Paxter Redwyne inquired. The heir of House Hightower interest seemed to peak.

“Lord Willas Tyrell will rule from Highgarden.”

“I thought all the Tyrells were dead.” Baelor Hightower responded.

“The Lannisters have devastated House Tyrell with the deaths of Mace, Ser Loras and Queen Margaery at the Sept of Baelor. Olenna and Garlan fell when they sacked Highgarden which is my deepest regret but she left behind her crippled son at Dragonstone.” The Lords in the South were certainly surprised by the news but they seem to take it in stride, surely one of them thought they could take over the most fertile land in Westeros.

“Ser Davos, you have been the most loyal and wise advisor to me since Castle Black. As the Queen has had misfortune in the choosing of her last Hand I would name you Hand of the King.” Daenerys rolled her eyes at her betrothed’s jest at her decision to choose a traitor for a hand.

“Your Grace? It is Your Grace now?” The old knight asked.

“You could even call me King Aegon if you like.” Jon said. “You are from King’s Landing, you know who suffers the most in this city I would ask you to help me and the Queen repair the damage that has been done.”

“Thank you for your trust, Your Graces. I must tell my wife the good news.”

“Lord Gendry” Daenerys looked on to the blacksmith well former blacksmith. “You also have served House Targaryen faithfully, your service in the Great War saved many lives and I believe you should be rewarded.”

“You have given me my father’s seat, you have raised me from a bastard to a Lord there is no greater reward..”

“I was thinking a marriage, Arya Stark.” She looked on the stone faced Stark girl. The Queen continued on “Your families together devastated House Targaryen, I think it’s fitting your union will replenish it. If a child is born to you they will marry a child of House Targaryen.” Gendry looked upon Arya almost in fear of her reaction to the news. “Thank you, Your Grace.” is all he could manage to reply.

“Ser Davos, you shall accompany Lord Gendry and his Lady to help advise them on ruling the Stormlands. Me and Jon will make for Winterfell to see justice is served. The Unsullied will stay behind in King’s Landing and the Dothraki will ride North, then we will put all this bitterness behind us. I thank the rest of the Lords gathered here today.”

As Jon and Daenerys made for Drogon, Arya called out to him grabbing his arm to gain his attention “Jon”. He turned to face her knowing this conversation would only pain him. “You told me your Queen would show mercy if I married Gendry.”

Jon shook his head, “She is everyone’s Queen now, you and Sansa must come to accept that. I told you she would show mercy if Sansa bent the knee here and asked for mercy but Sansa isn’t here now is she.”

“Cutting her tongue out is mercy?” She asked.

“What would you have me do Arya, she betrayed me and the Queen. She is carrying my child, a child Sansa put in danger when she decided to tell secrets that wasn’t hers to tell.”

“She’s your sister.” Arya reminded him but he had not forgot.

“Aye and she’s my aunt, the mother of my child, and my Queen.” Jon placed a hand on her shoulder to try and make her understand but Arya pushed his hand off. “I don’t know who are you anymore, you’re not Jon anymore.” Jon recoiled and look to Daenerys as he knew she was watching their conversation. “Aye I have to be Aegon now, we’ve all changed since we left Winterfell. I died and came back to find out my whole life was a lie, you became an assassin, Sansa wants to scheme and plot, Bran is...whatever Bran is now.”

“My love come to me, it’s rude to keep your Queen waiting.” Daenerys called out. “If you want to help Sansa send a raven, tell her what’s happened here. Tell her to bend the knee and beg for mercy.” Jon hugged his youngest sister and even if she didn’t hug him back he’s done all he could in his position as he made his back way to his Queen’s side.

**___________________________**

 

As Sansa sat in the chambers that use to be her father and mother’s she began to contemplate how to proceed. She knew the Dragon Queen would not take lightly to her ignoring her summons but Sansa told herself she would never return to King’s Landing whether it was at Cersei’s or the Dragon Queen’s behest. She heard a knock at the door “come in” she said, as the Maester Wolkan entered the room.

“Ser Brienne” as the the man acknowledged her sworn shield. “Lady Sansa, another raven from King’s Landing.” He spoke as he handed her the parchment. It had a Direwolf sigil wax, could it be from Jon or Arya she wondered. As she opened it and began to read the words it troubled her. She laid the letter down, “Thank you Maester Wolkan.” She said to dismiss the maester from the room.

“I assume nothing good.”

“It’s from Arya, she says Queen Daenerys burned our uncle alive along with Yohn Royce. It shouldn’t come as a surprise it’s not the first time a Targaryen burned our uncle in King’s Landing.”

“I’m sorry Lady Sansa” the knight said solemnly.

“He was a fool to go but that’s not what troubles me, she says the Dragon Queen is on her way here with my brother. She wants to punish me for what I did.” Sansa said with a hint of fear in her voice.

“What you did?” Brienne asked.

“It’s not important, I must talk to Bran.” Sansa rose from her seat, as Brienne opened the door, the pair made their way to her younger brother’s chambers. She knocked not waiting for a response and opened the door, he was there sitting bundled in furs in front of the fire in his chair that helped him move around.

“Bran...” she called out.

“I know” he said ominously. “You know?” she questioned. Talking to Bran always resulted in more questions than answers but she needed him now more than ever. They were the only Starks in Winterfell now. “Daenerys and Jon are on their way here, we have to leave.” He said.

“I’m not leaving, I’m not abandoning our home.” She snapped.

“We will die here if we don’t.” he said nonchalantly even the though the situation was grave. “Jon maybe in love with her but he wouldn’t let her harm us.”

“He’s not Jon anymore. He’s changed.”

“We all have” Sansa reasoned. “You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. Lord Tyrion and Varys are dead because of the secret you told.” He replied. This shook her, she knew Cersei and Jaime wouldn’t be longed for this world after what happened but the Queen’s advisors. She knew Tyrion would spread the secret but she didn’t want him to die for it.

“She’s pregnant with his child, the more time they’re together, the more he loses himself until only the dragon remains.”

**_____________________________**

 

Jon held her tiny waist as he was seated behind her on the great winged beast she called her son. He already forgot how it felt to be thousands of feet in the air. He missed Rhaegal he thought, the dragon named for his father they had bonded for a short time but it was quite the ride. Everything just seemed so small, this is what it meant to be Targaryen.

“Can you calm down a bit, I’ve felt you up against my backside the whole time.” Jon smirked at his lover’s words. The winds were gusting up in the sky, he could barely hear her, he wanted to make landfall. He began to fondle his Queen, one hand kneading her breasts through her garment and other searching her breeches for her sex. “You’re playing a dangerous game Jon Snow, I know you don’t want your sister to die but you’ll end up killing us if you distract me.” He pinched her nipple and started kissing on her neck. His hand traced over lower lips before inserting two digits inside of her heat. They started to descend at an alarming rate, seems his Queen was hot and bothered. As they made landfall, they both dismounted Drogon searching the area. He couldn’t quite tell where they were, it seemed too green to be the North yet so he gussed somewhere in the Riverlands near the Neck.

“Now that you have me on the ground what do you plan to do?” She asked teasingly. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. Their tongues having a dance of wills. She wrapped her legs around his lean muscular body and started shamelessly rubbing herself on him. They started hastily removing one another’s clothing until they were as naked as their name day out in the open, it wasn’t very kingly or queenly behavior but nobody was there to complain. He laid her down softly in the grass with his cloak underneath her taut body as he hovered over her. He went low kissing her from her naval to her breasts.

Daenerys thought about her Dothraki, how everything important in this world should be done outside, under the sky. As her nephew went lower with that talented tongue of his till he reached her folds. He buried his entire face in her wetness, his tongue flicking over her nub. She raked her hands in his hair keeping him right where she wanted and he complied. She started gushing and moaning “Oh Gods Jon”. He sat up on his heels wiping his mouth, his eyes were dark with a predatory look on his face. “Tell me what you want Dany. I’ll give you anything you ask for.”

“Just take me anyway you want please.” Her voice growing with need.

“You want it rough or should I make love to you slowly?” He asked and she nodded biting her lip. “That wasn’t an answer” Jon said spreading her legs wider. “I don’t want to choose, I want you to. I’ll take everything you give, you know I will.” He started teasing her nether lips with the head of his cock, Daenerys started to grow annoyed by her nephew’s playful nature. So she rose from her position and got on all fours, presenting him an offer she knew he couldn’t refuse.

“Dany...” he warned, they had never done it like this before. She started bucking her hips back into him coaxing him to take her.

“Are you sure?” He asked. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, there was so much in her eyes Jon couldn’t deny his Queen, he wanted it as much as she did. He sheathed himself into her and she began to rock back and forth on his length but it wasn’t enough he wanted to take control. He bunched her flowing silver hair and started slamming inside of her. “Yes...yes...yes...harder Jon, make me cum” she cried out.

“Fuck Dany...” as her cunt started to clench and milk him, he gave her everything he had left before pulling out and watching his seed leak out from her as his cock kept twitching from the sight of their love making.

Daenerys looked a goddess sprawled out naked on his cloak, her silver hair flowing. He kissed her shoulder and she turned over to look at him. “Will you teach me to swing a sword?” She asked. Jon was surprised by her question. “Why do you want to learn?” He asked. She began caressing his face and smiled “Well since we’ll be in the North soon I think it’d only be right if I beheaded Sansa myself.”

His lover always spoke of various ways of killing Sansa he didn’t know if it was to provoke him or in jest. “The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. Our father always taught us that, well the boys atleast. I always thought of Drogon as your sword.”

“I could have her flayed.” And Jon stilled her hand and took her fingers in his mouth. “You can’t have her flayed, the Northerners will think me some type of savage like the Boltons.” She sat up and made to move on top of him. “But you are a savage, look how you bruised me up and marked me as yours.” Her voice filled with contempt. Jon rose up face to face with her laying a kiss on her pink juicy lips. “The Dothraki have probably have a day’s ride on us. We should get going. We can talk about all your plans for Sansa in the sky.”

**____________________________**

 

Sansa and Bran sat at the high table in the great hall as all the Northern Lords talked amongst themselves. Ser Brienne on Sansa’s side and Podrick to Bran’s.

“My Lords, I thank you once again for coming all this way.”

“You summon us, we obey.” Robett Glover stated.

“I’ve gathered you all here today in light of a raven I received days ago, the Dragon Queen has taken King’s Landing. House Lannister is extinct.” The hall erupted in loud cheers.

“This calls for a celebration” one Lord belted out. “There is nothing to celebrate my Lords, now the Dragon Queen comes here to make the North bend the knee.”

“That was the agreement your brother made, the Dragon Queen saved us from the army of the dead.” She heard another Lord speak.

“Jon Snow doesn’t have a right to speak for the North.” The murmuring in the hall began. Then Wyman Manderly stood “We named Jon Snow the King in the North.”

“Then he gave up his crown for a foreign whore just like his brother Robb. Maybe House Stark should follow a woman, a trueborn daughter of Ned Stark.” Sansa smiled at his words. “Forgive me Lord Glover you cowered at Deepwood Motte while the North fought together with Queen Daenerys’ forces to defeat the dead.”

“Arya Stark killed the Night King.” Sansa replied. “Be that as it may Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding, he won the Battle of the Bastards.” the fat Lord answered.

“Jon lost the battle until I came with Knights of the Vale and my sister Arya killed all living male Freys.” The hall grew silent.

“Lord Baelish came with the Knights of the Vale and then your sister cut his throat in this very hall for all to see. Is this how House Stark treats allies?” He questioned.

“Littlefinger was a treasonous cunt.” Another Lord shouted.

“He betrayed my father in King’s Landing and started the war between the Lannisters and the Starks.” She said speaking with more conviction in her voice. Winterfell was hers as it should be, not Jon’s.

“Aye and what has the Dragon Queen done to us for us take up arms against her?”

“She burned my uncle Edmure Tully alive. She burned Yohn Royce alive, the same man who she fought alongside in the Great War.” The worry seemed to spread around to each man in the hall, not taking this news well.

“Neither are Northmen and even if we wanted to fight, she has a dragon. The North was independent until dragons came to Westeros. Torrhen Stark bent the knee, why shouldn’t we?” A lord tried to reason.

“The North has fallen on tough times, fighting the Dragon Queen and her foreign soldiers will only devastate the North more. Jon Snow has the Queen’s ear, he would look for what’s in the best interest for the North.” She heard someone say.

“My Lords I don’t wish to speak ill of my brother but I must speak true. Jon Snow is in love with the Daenerys Targaryen. Her interest are his interest, she will manipulate him at every turn. We have also uncovered a troubling truth, that Jon Snow is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”

“That can’t be possible.” Someone shouted.

“Seven hells” another one shouted.

“We had a maester confirm from the citadel, Rhaegar married Lyanna in Dorne. My father fearing for his nephew’s life after his sister’s death in childbirth raised him as his bastard son.” Sansa knew this news would bring the Lords to her side.

“It’s true. He is every bit a Targaryen as his Queen. What I’ve seen them do in the South they will bring fire and blood to Winterfell.” Bran finally speaking.

“A Targaryen can’t be allowed to rule the North, soon they will have their incest babes and name them his heir. House Glover will stand behind you Lady Sansa.” Robett Glover declared.

“I cannot in good conscious commit my men to a slaughter after everything we have been through. First the War of the Five Kings, then the Great War and now a war against dragons. Many a house in the North is already extinct or have a lady ruling in it’s stead, forgive me Lady Sansa for not wanting to see my family burned alive. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come” Wyman Manderly said as many other Lords started to clear out until it was only Sansa, Lord Glover and a handful of other lords that wouldn’t make much of a difference. Bran had already stated he would not stay, that he had a greater purpose she had half a mind to go with him but Winterfell was her home, she couldn’t abandon it. She had overestimated the Northern lords’ loyalty over their will to live and she might pay for it with her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned for the climax to be in this chapter but I kind of got carried away with the moving parts as I have expanded the story but rest assured it will happen next chapter. Dare I say the moment everyone has been waiting for :)


	8. Kissed by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys helps Jon come to terms with who he is as Sansa’s fate is determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter satisfying, Sansa’s fate has been one of contention in this story so I didn’t wanna mess it up, I thought long and hard about it and it kinda just came to me as I was writing but I do hope you all enjoy the chapter

As they flew over the ancient castle, the place he once thought of as home. The godswood, the crypts, the great hall it was all a home to him once. The memories he had as boy being raised alongside his siblings would always stay with him. The training sessions with Ser Rodrik, Robb, and even Theon he cherished them but he had a new home, a place where he belonged. When he looked upon Winterfell it was only memories of the past, there was nothing there for him anymore. Jon knows he would always be a Northmen, his duty had always led him to protect the North but he had fulfilled his duty when the Night King was defeated there. His place was beside the silver haired Queen he would come to call his wife, wherever her place was would be his home, where their child would grow to know the love of a mother and father. Dragons didn’t belong in the North, as much as he liked seeing Daenerys in furs. He was no longer the Bastard of Winterfell but a Targaryen King.

The Dothraki were all gathered outside of the castle walls ever the intimidating calvary. As Drogon descended to the snowy grounds he couldn’t help but think how it came to this point. Was he such a fool to believe Sansa could keep his secret, one her own father died telling no one? As they climbed down the gorgeous beast several dothraki approached with two steeds that were not being ridden. Drogon started in the other direction, his huge wings making its own winds as he took off into the sky. Jon couldn’t help but stare in awe at the extraordinary beast, the last dragon no matter how many times he’s been around him. Jon turned to look at the woman that brought dragons into the world again as she gave what all he could assume were commands in that harsh tongue to the Dothraki. Jon wanting an excuse to fondle her helped her mount the horse even if she didn’t need his help, Daenerys sitting astride a horse did something to him. Her time with the horselords had shaped her into the strong woman he fell for...a Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea.

“Will your sister come out and face us?” She asked him as Jon rubbed the back of her calf as he strapped her feet in the stirrups. “If she knows what’s good for her. It would be a shame if Winterfell burned down over pride.” Jon took her gloved hand into his, bringing it to his lips, “I wish I could have showed you it” he said. Daenerys looked Jon in his stark eyes and could see his regret.

“I should have been there for you when we were last here. I should have given you flowers from the glass garden, we should have bathed in the hot pools, made love underneath the heart tree.”

“You were going through much.” She said trying to reason with him even though it had hurt her how distant they had grown once he found out about his parentage. All she wanted was to be with him, she needed his presence in this strange place before the army of the dead came, to feel his body up against her but at every turn he ignored her until she found him the crypts.

“And you were going through the same thing. We should have gotten through it together as it was meant to be before all of this could happen.” Jon searched the surroundings, he couldn’t help but find it strange he was on the opposite side of the walls of Winterfell when he was just protecting it not long ago.

“Don’t blame yourself, this is Sansa’s betrayal but I did tell you.” As they looked up on the castle they saw the gates open, a small group on horseback under a Stark banner rode through. Jon made to mount his stead to meet the group in the open field. Daenerys next to him along with some dothraki with arakhs in hand as they rode. As they gotten closer he recognized three of the riders as Sansa, Lord Glover and Brienne of Tarth.

As they came to a halt only a couple of paces separating the two factions, it really had come to this. “Lady Sansa” Daenerys said looking at his sister with smoldering look of pure disdain.

“Lady Daenerys...”

Daenerys interrupted not having time for the red head’s impudence. “Bend the knee before me here and now, swear fealty to House Targaryen and I will show mercy to my King’s sister. Refuse this offer and there will be no mercy, you will watch as I burn Winterfell to the ground this I swear to you.” 

“Arya already told me what your idea of mercy is. The North will remain independent, the North will never bend to a southern ruler so long as House Stark rules over it.”

“Sansa think about what you’re doing. Torrhen Stark bent the knee to save his people. Daenerys fought for our home to save the people and now you wish for more death. Think about the people now, why should you get to decide their fate?” Jon tried to reason.

“You don’t get to decide either.” Sansa responded.

“The northern lords named me King of the North.”

“Then you gave up your crown and betrayed the North all so your aunt could spread her legs for you.” Jon stared daggers at the man who spoke. Robett Glover had refused to fight for them in the Battle of the Bastards and abandoned the North in it’s greatest time of need during the Great War while men, women and children died trying to. “Lord Glover you will die today.” Jon said with so much conviction.

“Sansa for the father that raised us, I ask you to think of Robb and Rickon, we fought together to avenge them. If not them then for the siblings we still have in Arya and Bran. I don’t want this between us, we can be family and live together.”

Daenerys looked over to Jon he had the right intentions but he was a fool sometimes she thought. She looked back to the conniving Stark bitch, who took advantage of her lover’s trusting nature. Spreading his secrets for power of her own, Jon may not have seen her for what she truly is but she did not fool Daenerys. Her power was taken from her by the likes of Ramsay Bolton, she never wants to feel that powerless again no matter who she betrays. “No we can’t. We can’t be family, not with the Dragon Queen. Not after she murdered my family in King’s Landing. You’re Targaryen and Targaryens have no right to Winterfell.” The red head responded.

“No matter who my father is Sansa you are my sister, so is Arya and Bran is my brother. You’re my family I don’t wish this end for you.”

“You’ve let her manipulate you Jon, twist your mind. Turned you against your real family.”

“Enough! She is my real family, she carries your niece or nephew inside of her. The secret I trusted you with put my child in danger when you spoke it our families’ enemies. I will never forgive you for what you did, I just don’t want to see you burn alive is all. If you can’t admit you were wrong for what you did, then it will be justice when you burn.” Jon making his last gasp effort to make her see reason or she was truly lost.

“What I did, I did to protect my family, the Starks, the last of us.”

“Very well.” Daenerys said cooly, deciding she would no longer suffer the insults.

“Your Grace” it was Brienne of Tarth, Sansa’s sworn shield trying to get Daenerys’ attention.

“If Sansa was given a trial by combat if I could stand as her champion.” The tall woman suggested.

“No” Jon said not even giving Daenerys a chance to answer, knowing where it would lead. “Scared of a woman are ya boy!?” Lord Glover mocked. It wasn’t his life he was fearful for. Jon watched Dany take in their host but her mind still seemed to be distant. He moved closer to her “Let me fight for you, bring justice to our family.” Jon said to his Queen, trying to gauge where her mind was.

“As much as I want you to bring me justice I can’t ask you to do that. I can’t ask you to risk your life, you are a King and she a knight. I don’t want you to have a role in the fate that awaits her, let her make her own pyre. You’re too kind Jon she took advantage of you, you fought for her but she doesn’t want to see reason. I won’t have you dishonor yourself as a kinslayer or be responsible in anyway.” Jon heeded her words, he knew she was right that Sansa couldn’t be talked down, the Northerners were proud and suspicious of outsiders he had told her when they first arrived to Winterfell.

Jon nodded giving his consent to whatever she wanted to do, he would support her. Daenerys regarded Brienne” I accept your terms Lady Brienne, we shall have a trial by combat but my champion will be fire.” And with that came a screech followed by a wave of scolding heat coming from the opposite direction as Drogon flew into the vicinity. Lady Brienne and her horse were quickly eviscerated by the black and red dragon fire. If the dragon fire wasn’t enough all the horses rose on their hind legs all in panic. Drogon’s shadow peering over them only added to the chaos and confusion. Just as Drogon had stopped breathing death near them, Jon saw Lord Glover fall from his horse, Jon quickly dismounted and made for the Lord, before the oathbreaking coward could even unsheathe his sword Jon ran Longclaw through his throat out the back of his neck. The Dothraki shot arrows from the horseback to the opposing host, others ran down the other riders that made to get away. Jon had engaged two more stragglers and disposed of them swiftly, one with upwards cut of this sword through his leather while the other was cut down from his knees and impaled through the chest. They appeared to be Northmen, it shouldn’t have come to this he thought. Jon looked back and saw Daenerys through it all she had not moved from where she was, totally focused and calm, as if the situation was under control despite the screams...the fire....and blood.

“Kisha hash mae!”

Daenerys heard as she had finally moved encircling around the carnage her son had inflicted, she made for one of Dothraki as she approached she saw they had a whip tied around Sansa’s neck as she laid on the ground dirtied. Daenerys dismounted taking in the sight before her, Sansa did not have the sense of smugness on her face and that pleased her, she had wanted this, the girls’s fate in her hands, she had wanted it since before they took King’s Landing. As satisfying as it was to see Cersei burn or Jaime struggle till he couldn’t anymore or Tyrion’s head leaving his body, what she wanted most was to see Sansa suffer. Her betrayal hurt the most though it wasn’t unexpected it was Jon’s choice of it all. He had chose his family over her...those ungrateful Starks even though she was his family too, he had chose them despite all her begging and vulnerability. The Starks did not know their place so she had to show them, they were beneath a dragon as Daenerys looked down at this traitor, this hateful Stark bitch. Drogon roared again letting off flames in the air sensing her anger. Then Jon was at her side “what will you do with her?” He asked. “The first time I was with child and an attempt was made on my life they poisoned the wine in the market and offered it to me but Ser Jorah saved me from drinking the wine and the assassin made to run away but the Dothraki captured him.”

“What did they do with him?” Jon asked, all Daenerys could do was smile at the memory and she started to think her nephew wasn’t the only one that could be poetic. “They stripped him of his clothes tying him to the back of my horse as we rode for hours until his feet grew weak and he was dragged face first through the Dothraki Sea.” Daenerys bent over to hold Sansa’s chin and wipe some smudge off her face “Such a pretty face, you’ll be unrecognizable by the time we reach the Riverlands as we march down the King’s Road all the way to King’s Landing but first you will watch as your home burns down.” Jon looked down in pity at his oldest sister, she was kissed by fire but her fire was gone.

“Jon please don’t let her do this to me please. Winterfell is your home too. Please I beg you!” and she made to kneel in front of them but the Dothraki yanked her back by the rope tied around her neck. Jon held Daenerys from behind as their hands intertwined over her stomach “This is my home now” and they turned away from her.

“Mother was right about you! You wanted Winterfell, you took it from me, you took it from Bran. You had no right, you’ll always be a bastard.” She cursed at him.

Jon and Daenerys mounted Drogon and flew right over the ancient home of House Stark, that was built by Bran the Builder a thousand years ago. Daenerys spoke the words “Dracarys” as Drogon loomed overshadowing the greatest castle in the North as the darkening flames overtook everything. He took one last look at the red leaves of the heart tree, the courtyard that molded him into a warrior, the First Keep where Bran was crippled along with the Great Keep that held the Great Hall where he watched his trueborn siblings eat together as a family where he was always condemned to be an outsider, the silent man standing in the shadows and nobody dared to speak his true name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I maybe have two chapters left in this story. The only things I know for sure that they will cover is the coronation, the royal wedding and childbirth. The road back to King’s Landing will be interesting idk if I’ll make some stops and explore or just get straight to it. I still do have a sequel story in mind that will take place 10 years after the last chapter that I still have to plan.


	9. Walk of Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa faces her toughest challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was kind of weird since it’s mostly written from Sansa’s POV, keep that in mind. Also some OOC behavior is about to go down just thought I should warn the readers just in case they thought it wasn’t already happening but I do hope you enjoy.

The days seemed never ending until they did, as they trudged through the vast North at a snail pace. Though they have traveled a good distance from her home the lasting image of Winterfell in flames stayed with her, the smoke filling the sky, and all the people running into Winter Town for safety. She couldn’t come to blame herself but she had to, her family’s legacy up in smoke. What would father think she thought would he be proud of her for not bending and fighting for their home or ashamed she drove a wedge between her family but Jon wasn’t family, he chose the Mad King’s daughter.

She had brought her foreign savages here, they beat me and strip me naked. Tied me to her horse to suffer her presence as she spoke to Jon. As if the blisters on her feet weren’t enough, they whipped her exposed back when she struggled to keep pace.

“Where did Bran go?” Jon suddenly asked her as he looked back at her from his horse. He had not thought to ask about his brother till now, what if Bran was still in Winterfell when they burned it down.

“Your brother asked you a question” the silver haired queen said glaring at her.

“He was in Winterfell when you burned it” she lied.

“Don’t lie Sansa, the people said they saw him leave days before we came, that he left with some squire boy.” Jon replied.

“What do you want with him?” Sansa asked her brother. What was his intentions, she had betrayed his trust but Bran was no harm to him. Would he really...

“He’s my brother. I’m worried for him, he should understand why this had to happen.” She couldn’t help but feel ashamed, all her modesty gone as Jon gazed at her. Her state of undress made every interaction with him awkward. He would dismount from his horse every now and then to give her drink from his water skin. Was this Jon being cruel giving me strength to suffer more punishment.

“He knew this would happen.” she said.

“How far could a crippled boy go?” Daenerys said sure she was jesting, she wore that proud smile on her face when she asked.

“He lived beyond the wall for years or one of the Northern Lords could be sheltering him.” Jon reminded her. Bran didn’t share much but he did warn me. I should have listened like I did with when he told me of Lord Baelish’s crimes. Still...his many lessons Littlefinger had told her she Jon would want to marry her Daenerys. What would have he done knowing Jon was truly a Targaryen she wondered.

“If they shelter him that would be treason, they know what happens to people who commit treason.”

“Many of the Lords weren’t at Winterfell. Men fight battles that they think they can win. Why anger a dragon?” He said.

“A folly indeed yet some have chosen to anyway. Lady Sansa I wonder why you were so cross with me from the moment I came to Winterfell. Was it my power and beauty that offended you? Or was it cause I was fucking your brother?” They way he looked at her now was how he looked at her when he first brought her to Winterfell. A love sick fool, she warned him not to be Robb but he betrayed his vows all the same.

“He bent the knee cause he loved you. He didn’t care about the North anymore, he didn’t represent their best interest.”

“The largest army the world has ever seen comes to protect Winterfell isn’t in its best interest, do you hear yourself?! You think you know everything but you don’t.” Jon snapped. The silence took over as no one spoke for a minute, she didn’t have anything to say to defend herself. Jon always talked about the army of the dead, she half didn’t want to believe him. The Dragon Queen’s forces had helped a great deal but it was Arya that killed the Night King.

“Your brother could prove dangerous Jon. He knows too much, we don’t know the true extent of his power. I wouldn’t feel comfortable just knowing he’s out there plotting.” the Dragon Queen tried to reason. She wanted Bran gone, she wanted all the Starks gone. You leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe she thought. Arya wouldn’t stand for it, she was always Jon’s favorite. “Arya would never forgive you. She always hated me but if you ever did something to Bran she would kill you.” Sansa reminded him hoping Jon could dissuade his Queen.

“Arya won’t forgive us after she finds out what we did to you but Jon oh desperately pleaded for his sister’s life the same cannot be said about you.” Daenerys quipped.

“Arya will do as she’s bid and marry Gendry. She knows we’re not in the wrong. She knows Sansa betrayed us.”

“You really think Arya wants to be a lady of a castle.” She questioned.

“She will, she has to.” Jon said somberly, he knew she was right that Arya would be in danger from the Dragon Queen.

“You and your siblings Jon, is this what I’m marrying into? Do I have to live in fear of retribution? Will our child grow up motherless cause of one of your siblings?

“You know I would never let anyone hurt you Dany.” He moved closer to her stead, their thighs rubbing against one another. She nodded her head believing his promise, the promise he made to me before the Battle of the Bastards but here he was with his silver headed Queen, betraying his promises, his vows, his family all for the likes of her.

“Bran could have gone back beyond the wall now that the Night King is dead. The wildings are at Castle Black I could send them a raven.”

“He doesn’t have to be a priority now.” As if she didn’t want to press the matter any further. Jon had a solemn face when he spoke as he always had, even the Dragon Queen knew he loved his family, his real family. If she could speak with Jon alone away from his Queen so she can talk some sense into him.

“We should make camp. The sun is about to set, this is as good a place as any.” Jon suggested. Anything was better than walking barefoot naked among a Dothraki horde but she dreaded the nights just as much. They would tie her to the post right next to their tent every night. She would have to hear Jon and her...

“If you want to make camp right now we make camp right now, you’re a King. If you want to make love to me beneath the stars who could tell you no.”

“So if I wanted to fuck you so hard your whole khalasar hears, you wouldn’t tell me no?”

“How could I refuse such a proposition from my King, my nephew.” The Dragon Queen said smiling at Jon. She wanted to throw up. The thought of it, Jon wanting to be...choosing to be with his aunt when he could have had that Manderly girl whatever her name is and secured the Harbor, they’re the richest of the houses in the North.

“My love, what if Sansa hears us? What if she hears her brother taking his pleasure from his Queen, his own aunt you know she’ll only judge you an abominable wretch.” She continued on.

“Dany...” He said in warning. It was almost like a game to them, who could shame the other.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I suppose. I am getting tired though and my thighs are aching, take me to bed Jon Snow.”

* * *

 

 Every night Jon mounted his Queen, from the Barrowlands to Moat Caitlin to just south of the Neck. The camp fire was the only light in the darkness, but it only provided her with the image of shadowy figures curled up into each other. Around her finger was not the only place the Dragon Queen had Jon wrapped around.

The noises that came from the tent troubled her, whether it was purposely done to annoy her or not but some nights it sounded like she was in genuine pain. She wasn’t an expert on the matter, her only experience was with a sadistic mad man but from what Arya and Bran had told her maybe Jon was more like Ramsay then she ever could have thought.

The pain Ramsay had inflicted on her was something she could never forget but this walk of shame the Dragon Queen forced on her had taken a toll on her body. The skin on her feet were peeling, her back scorched from the sun and the lashes from the Dothraki. Her knees bruised, her wrist were bound all day leaving marks almost as if they were seeping into her skin, and her stench made her own presence repugnant. She hated herself, that she was being subjected to this. I am the Lady of Winterfell she thought but she couldn’t help but to think it could even be worse for her. She could have been dragged face first through the mud and rocks, through all the terrain the North had to offer. She had imagined being dragged across half across the continent at breakneck speed tied to a horse but the Dragon Queen had moved at a steady pace that a lady could keep up with if properly motivated by whippings. Had Jon counseled mercy? She could look at him and still see her somber brother. He was more like father than all of us, there’s still honor in him, I know it.

As his naked form rose from the tent to clean out the water basin as he so often did. Were they past shame or was he just so open in this new lifestyle, the Dothraki a lively bunch had no quarrels about the naked body. She would see many of them by the river bank rinsing themselves for everybody to see. When he returned to the tent, she called to him

“Jon.” He was right at the opening of the tent, he paused almost as if he didn’t want to answer her. “Jon please, I’m thirsty.” She begged. He disappeared into the tent and came back out with the water skin that he put to her mouth. Glug. Glug. Glug. She gulped the whole thing down, not knowing the next time she would have any. “Thank you Jon” she said. He nodded looking at her, the contempt in his face clearly there. He pitied the state she was in, she had to see if there was any chance, any hope he was still the man she knew. “I just want you to know I am sorry for betraying your trust, it wasn’t right for me to tell your secret to Tyrion. I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you Sansa, I hate what you did.” He replied gloomily. “The Dragon Queen...she just made me feel unimportant, that all that we did to take Winterfell back just to give it to her after everything we went though.”

“Daenerys was protecting our home, we couldn’t defeat the army of the dead without her.”

“I see that now but I know it’s too late. We all found our way back home, it was supposed to be us protecting the North as a family me, you, Arya and Bran together and then some stranger comes to claim the North for herself.” Sansa said trying to appeal to his Stark nature, his sense of duty to his family and the North. He had almost given up if it wasn’t for Rickon in the hands of Ramsay, the chance of saving him had stirred him to keep fighting for House Stark. “Bran and Arya won’t be safe Jon you have to know that. Your Queen wants them dead, she doesn’t want you to be a Stark but you are.”

“You said I was a bastard Sansa.” He coldly reminded her.

“I was angry, but you’ll always be a Stark. You’re more like father than all of us, Rhaegar might have given you life but father raised you to be good and honorable.” She reasoned. Jon rose from his kneeled position, seemingly taking in her words. “Goodnight Sansa, get some sleep.” With that he walked away from her disappearing into the tent.

* * *

 

Jon walked into the tent, seeing his silver haired queen wrapped up in furs, her smooth cream legs the only part of her not covered. He knew she was just feigning sleep so he dropped low to caress her lower half to see how long she could keep the charade up. He started massaging her calves, kneading them even snaking his hand a little higher a little past her knees testing her. She kept her face on but he wouldn’t have it as he tickled the heels of her feet and she started kicking at him giggling.

“What held you? I almost fell asleep pretending.”

“Sansa” her answered simply. Daenerys hummed. “I wonder what could she want. Is she out there in the darkness scheming an escape and hoping her honorable brother would help her?” Jon held her legs in his lap looking at her, her hair not in the ornate braids. She was beautiful to put it simply but it seemed a disservice to describe her as such. “She thinks you want to kill Arya and Bran.” Jon replied. Daenerys top half raised from under the furs, her round breasts now visible so perfect the way they always fit in his hand, no doubt they were made for each other. She began to tease her nipples as he watched intently. She wiggled closer to his embrace, until her bottom was in his lap and she sitting side face. Her hand slowly moved down down her abdomen to the crest of her thighs. “And what if I do, will you betray me?” She asked.

“Never.”

She brought her fingers to his lips offering him a taste of her and he dare not refuse her as he sucked on the fingers the raw taste only motivated him to drink straight from the source. She wrapped her hands around his neck, letting her head rest on his chest. “I think you should help her.” She said suddenly.

“What are you playing at?” He asked in confusion. Jon grabbed at her shoulders to look her in the face. “Set your sister free, maybe she’ll lead us to your brother.” Daenerys reasoned with a mischievous look in her eye. “She doesn’t know where Bran is” Jon reminded her.

“Even if she doesn’t, think of it, her brother, her savior come to rescue her again. I think I like it makes for such a sweet song.”

“This walk of punishment was your idea.” He ran his thumb up the side of her neck back and forth before planting kisses there. “It’s gotten dull, I want to do something more exciting.” He paused and looked at her again, Dany smirked back at him.

“Is your King worshipping every part of your body not exciting?” Jon retaliated now sucking on her neck, then chest, the noises leaving her mouth only motivated him to continue. “You know that’s not what I meant. Just cause I enjoy our nights together doesn’t mean Sansa is suffering enough.” As she finished her thought he laid her back down on the makeshift bed taking up all the space between her thighs. “Let’s not speak of Sansa, I would rather you use your mouth for something else.” The implication of his words was all on his face, but his hardening cock pressing her thigh didn’t mince words. “What did my nephew have in my mind?” She questioned playfully, his aunt always liked to play. She raised back up placing both of her hands on his chest looking up at him with those amethyst eyes as if she wanted to eat him up and that’s exactly what he wanted.

“I want you to....” her hands drifted lower, her fingernails scratching him till she reached his abdomen but right above the nest of black curls that surrounded the base of him. She looked up at him again, she could see the clenching of his body “Yes?” asking him to continue his train of thought.

“You want me to suck you Jon, say it and I will.” Growing frustrated with his hesitation, she was his to take from.

“I want you to suck me Dany” he said almost growling in a Northern burr. Daenerys took hold of him, she could feel the blood pulsing to his member, proud to have that kind of effect on him. “I can tell” and she started stroking him with two hands. She dropped her hands letting his cock poke her belly as she guided him to lay back and let take control of the situation. He always seemed to want her to take the reins. “I think I want to taste it this time...your seed.” She whispered gauging his reaction as her breath hovered over the tip of him.

His gasps as she slowly glided the flat of her tongue over the head. Then she decided to take the whole thing in her mouth while she began stroking him firmly with one hand while hallowing her cheeks. Jon’s hands went from clenching the furs to his clawing at his hair.

“Ugh, just like that Dany” he encouraged. Her tongue slid to the underside of him, licking over the vein there till she reach his stones taking both into her mouth while she still stroked him. The mewling and whimpering sounds she made didn’t help Jon, she was just so thorough with her affections. Her sole motivation to please him. “Are you gonna cum for me?” She asked. All he could do is nod, feeling encouraged she went back to lavishing his shaft with spit at a slow and steady pace. She cupped and rubbed his balls in her hand while sucking him, the lewdness of it all. She took him out of her mouth and slapped his rock hard cock on her cheek then made to rub him on her lips with all the spit gathered there.

“I want it Jon, give it to me.” She said showing no mercy trying to coax out his issue with her strokes to the length of him.

“You’re gonna make your aunt beg aren’t you, to feel your seed down my throat” She continued to drive him to edge with her words. Jon raised from his position trying to get a better view as she placed her hand on his clenching abdomen. He groaned as felt himself emptying into her mouth in pulses. She swallowed and opened her mouth to show her due diligence as she came to lay her head on his chest as his heart started to return to a resting rate.

* * *

 

A couple nights passed, everything started to feel like a routine. She wondered how much longer she could go on. If the Dragon Queen wanted to break her spirit she had succeeded.

She tried her best to get some sleep despite not being able to get comfortable tied to the post. As she closed her eyes and began to drift Jon abruptly was at her side. “Sansa wake up” he whispered shaking her. When she opened her eyes, Jon was untying the rope on her hands then made for the ones on her feet.

“Wh-what are you doing?” She asked shaking.

“I’m freeing you” he simply replied. “Why?” She asked, not believing any of this was really happening. Sansa rubbed her unbound wrists looking at Jon in disbelief.

Handing her some rags, “Put this on, head south past the camp. Keep to the east, follow the Green Fork to a passing and you’ll see a river bank there’s a boat there waiting for you. Once you make it past the Twins every castle is sworn to House Tully they’ll protect you. If you make it to the Trident you can head west down the Red Fork to Riverrun.”

“I can’t...”

“You can, you must” he reassured her.

Jon moved to hug her and she hugged him back like she had hugged him back at Castle Black when they haven’t seen each other since Winterfell. “Come with me, I won’t be able to do this all on my own.” He seemed to contemplate what she was saying. “You won’t be safe, she’ll know you released me.”

“She won’t hurt me, I’m her family.”

“Jon I need you please” Sansa begged as she grabbed Jon’s hand placing both of her hands over his. He nodded and they turned to take off into the darkness of the night.

She’d be lying to herself if the night didn’t bother her, they could barely see where they were going with no torch to guide them. Jon said that would only bring attention to them. They traversed the wetlands, feeling the mush under her feet only made the walk more uncomfortable not to mention the crows that kept cawing in the darkness the whole walk. Dozens of them flying overhead giving her pause to continue.

Interrupting her train of thought, Jon called out to her “over here.”

They found the boat and boarded, she knew for certain she wouldn’t have been able to do this alone. She didn’t even know how to row a boat but Jon made it seem simple enough. I guess he hadn’t turned his back on the Stark name after all.

She thought the silence in the darkness was fitting, there wasn’t much to say but she felt she had to say something. “You said we’d come across the Twins soon” Sansa said breaking the silence as she could hear the river.

“Yes, it’s the main route to cross to get to Riverrun.”

“I use to think about it all the time” she said sadly. She looked at Jon as he paddled, this was the first time he made eye contact with her since they escaped together. “Robb and my mother” she added.

“The Freys are all dead, Arya paid them back.” He reminded her but she didn’t forget, she would never forget. “This is probably the river. People said they cut my mother’s throat and threw her into the river.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know how badly she treated you and I followed in her footsteps.”

“Still she didn’t deserve that, nobody deserves that, seeing Robb and his wife die like that. What they did...at a wedding of all places” he said, she regretted even bringing it up considering the grave situation they now faced.

“Robb did betray House Frey first...no matter how much I hate what they did to him.” He added in a grim voice. She turned in the boat to face south to get a better bearing on where they were headed. Off in the distance in the dark, she sees the twin castles of Frey, we’re here she thought. As she looked closer she saw something poached on the two towers, so big it casted a shadow on the river. “Jon” she called out as she stood to get a better look. This had to be a nightmare she thought as there was no doubting what hung over them, almost blending into the night, the black winged beast was almost bigger than the castle itself, it’s face was the face of dread. The tears started to flow from her eyes, they burned like vinegar as they ran down her cheeks. The dragon let out a booming screech that shook her to the core, she couldn’t even move. Sansa felt a stinging sensation from her throat, she raised her hands seeing the blood run down her long fingers and over her wrists, she then realized her throat had been cut from ear to ear as she turned to see Jon with a blade in hand as she fell weakly to her knees. “I’m sorry Sansa, there was no other way” was the last thing she heard before the darkness took hold and she felt the river wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve kind of written Daenerys as a temptress, Jon becomes a darker version of himself when he’s around her, betraying his very nature that he may have previously stood for in a different life, a past life when he was a Stark, but with Daenerys he’s a Targaryen. Daenerys has brought this side out of him and Jon embraces it cause he doesn’t want Dany alone in the darkness. As I said previously in a sort of Jaime/Cersei way Jon isn’t a “good person” with Dany.


	10. I Live To Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a bit of a filler chapter, came to me pretty fast considering. Just wanted to get Daenerys’ perspective on things that transpired last chapter. The reaction from the last chapter I thought it necessary for a lighter tone with this one.

She wondered if she had asked too much of him. Her nephew lived to please her but she had asked him to do this one thing at cost of his honor. Jon always kept his word that’s why she always leaned on him, trusting his judgment. The thing she had wanted most in that moment, to see Jon deliver justice to her just as he did once before in the throne room. “I’ll do anything you ask of me, you are my Queen” he had said in the tent so she asked him to betray everything he once was.

She had cursed her own lover and she felt guilty for it. Betrayal, death, and isolation she had known well and it took her to a dark place but Jon was there for her. Despite all the betrayals Jon had kept his word. He had pledged his loyalty to her in the Dragonpit, he had gave her the North, he had given her the Lannisters. In that moment she had known that all she had suffered through her entire life led them to find each other. He had given her justice no man had given before, Drogo promised her the seven kingdoms but it was Jon that gave it to her. She had taken it upon herself to restore her family to glory, it was her duty she was the last Targaryen until she wasn’t. She had found her brother’s son, a man ruled by duty and honor. She wasn’t alone anymore, she could share this burden with him, rule together, this was their reason.

But no man is so accursed as the kinslayer.

How could she be so selfish? Ask that of him after all he’s done for her but apart of her wanted to feel like how she felt when Jon had cut Tyrion’s head off. She felt so flush seeing Cersei burn, she was afraid to admit it to herself. Had she gone mad? She heard her father suffered from the same affliction, bedding her mother after burning men alive. All her life she had fought to not be like him but she betrayed that just as she had betrayed Jon bringing him down this dark path with her.

Sansa had brought this darkness out, the girl had undermined her at every opportunity. When Jon had told her about his siblings on the journey North, Daenerys imagined having sisters, she had never had a family, she foolishly thought Jon’s could be hers. From the moment she arrived at Winterfell her reception was cold, the way the tall auburn haired girl looked at her, she saw the distrust. She was not a fool to think it would be easy to win the Northerners trust, Jon had said as much but she was here for him, for the realm, to protect the people of the North from great danger. She just wanted to be treated with respect but all she was meant with was suspicion.

She hated the North, she had to admit burning down Winterfell brought her joy, it had shown her no love and it had named her King a bastard his whole life. Despite the army of the dead marching south, death itself she was just happy to be with Jon in his home then everything went wrong for her all at once. Samwell Tarly had shook Jon’s whole world with a secret, her father’s murderer was allowed to walk freely in her presence, Sansa had not want the North to kneel to her despite all that she had done for them, and Jorah had died in her arms. The dagger in the heart was that Jon was not there for her but she couldn’t fault him, his whole life was a lie, bastardy had always been his shame.

Jon being Rhaegar’s son had come as a shock to her, she didn’t want to believe it at first. Her whole identity had been she was the last of her house and that stayed with her, kept faith within herself Daenerys Targaryen, the Last Dragon. She couldn’t bare children, House Targaryen would die with her but she could restore it to glory, it’s rightful place, the Iron Throne. Jon’s claim was greater than hers, he was the crown prince’s son raised in Westeros while she The Mad King’s daughter. She couldn’t help but feel threatened even though Jon wouldn’t press his claim. Her misgivings was what would Jon’s parentage do to the people around them, they would support his claim over her, he was a man after all and she hated that. When he told her he would tell his family she knew despite being a Targaryen Jon would choose his family over her. The way his family treated him angered her, not trusting her was not trusting Jon. He had vouched for her, he had faced her stubborn nature to tell her the truth of the white walkers, he had went beyond the wall and nearly died to protect his home and he did none of it for power yet Sansa betrayed his trust to seize more.

In the dark of the night she could barely see but the moon reflecting on the river gave her some light. Seeing Sansa’s lifeless body falling to its knees at Jon’s hand greatly pleased her. She wasn’t sure if she could share these dark thoughts with Jon, what would he think of her. What would he think of her if he knew it brought on an aching in her loins to see Jon bring her justice. She wanted him to take her in the ashes of their enemies, she wanted to fuck him on the crossing over the river but Jon had said he wanted to get some rest before they traveled at first light.

Jon seldomly shared words with her the nights after, they mounted Drogon to return to King’s Landing. Whenever she tried to engage him he gave her one word answers barely feigning interest, is this what she deserved she thought. Every night since then she would take Jon into her mouth, pleasuring him till he was spent. The throes of passion was the only time he would say more words to her but it was more of the same.

_Please Dany, fuck Dany, you feel so good Dany..._

She admit she loved hearing him say her name, his voice strained as she took everything he had to offer. She let him be rough with her, take what was his as we are soon to be man and wife. She cajoled him not to be gentle, she wanted him to be rough. Part of her wanted Jon to punish her for what she made him do. She wanted it to hurt, to stay with her as she had done to him. Daenerys knew she had to bring it out of him, encourage him to claim his dominion over her body. Her pleasure didn’t matter, she just wanted to sate whatever his desires were.

Daenerys couldn’t go one more day without speaking cordially with her nephew. They couldn’t return to King’s Landing with this between them. She would not use her womanly powers to get words from him. Having clothes at this time of night was certainly a change, Jon had left the tent to start a fire. She had always laid everything bare for him until he returned to take her until this night.

His face was one of confusion when he entered the tent, she met his grey eyes as he began to undress in front of her. It seemed his body had grown accustomed to having her, his cock pointed at her and she almost forgot her plans to truly speak with him.

“Do you hate me?” She asked him.

Jon had an incredulous look on his face as if he was offended she was asking. “Why would I hate the mother of my child?”

“We haven’t spoken truly since Sansa...”

“It’s done, Dany.” He replied simply taking in a deep breath. She wanted to truly know how he really felt, could he forgive her, did she want forgiveness, did he think she deserved it.

“I know asked something terrible of you, I was selfish and I was wrong.” The hurt in her voice apparent, in haste Jon took his place beside her where he laid with her every night.

He tried to assure her, taking her hand in his. “You asked nothing of me that I wouldn’t do again.”

“But your honor...I cursed you, I cursed our children.” She nearly weeped.

Jon continued on, “I didn’t want to kill Sansa but honor demanded it. Honor demanded I serve my Queen, honor demanded I give her justice, honor demanded I protect my family.” He moved his hand to her belly.

“He’s been kicking” she said. The joy that washed over his face, almost child like “what?” He asked. She moved her hand over his. “Our child stirs inside of me, I think he knew you were angry with me.”

Jon felt a disturbance from inside her stomach, he was truly going to be a father. “How can I be? You’ve given me everything I ever wanted, something I never thought I deserved.”

“You deserve everything, you’re too good to me.” She replied cupping his cheek tenderly.

“Only cause I feel I don’t deserve you, I’ll do anything to keep you safe, the things I will do to keep you next to me I could have never imagined.” He laid a soft kiss on her pink lips, he wanted more of her.

“I love you Dany, don’t you ever question that.” She nodded biting her lip at his sweet words, feeling foolish for even doubting him.

Staring him in the eyes, the tension between gone all that remained was their bodies and the primal need. “Can I ask one more thing of you? You can say no if you want.”

“Anything” he said. Feeling needy and clingy, she decided to express her wants. “I don’t want you to be gentle tonight.”

She could sense his hesitation, “But the babe” he warned. “The babe will be fine, do this for me, your Queen demands it of you.” He didn’t need much convincing he had wanted but he always struggled to express his desires. “How rough do want it Dany?” He asked. She moved the straps of her slip off her shoulder exposing her perky breasts. He loved the weight of them in his hands as he made to cup them, rolling her nipples with his index and thumb. He helped her slide the rest of the garment down her smooth figure, he could smell her sex.

“Take me as if I was a whore, as if you bought and paid for me for the night.” Daenerys whispered. He couldn’t say no to her, he was a weak but he wouldn’t pretend like he didn’t want it either, a part of him he kept dormant. Jon made to sate his appetite between her legs but she cupped his chin shaking her head in disapproval.

“Is that what men do to whores?” She asked him.

“I wouldn’t know but you’re not a whore Daenerys, you will be my wife and I need you to be slick to ease the pain.”

“I’m plenty slick and I want it to hurt, I want you to hurt me.” She knew how vulnerable she sounded, how crazed she might seem but she didn’t care she couldn’t think straight as Jon hot body hung over her, the weight of his length on her clit made her writhe. “Hurry…” Daenerys whined softly, lips kissing his and her tongue invaded his mouth and Jon knew he couldn’t deny her. He plunged himself into her, going as deep as he could. Steadily he thrusted his hips, the sound of skin clapping was ever present. Holding himself up on his fist their hips meeting at quite the pace. Daenerys held onto his forearms possessively, nails clawing into his skin while she took taking his strokes. “You’re so tight Dany...” he groaned. She was slick for him that Jon penetrated easily then he started to fuck her even harder, his thrusts rocking into her, his hips bucked savagely.

She was in complete ecstasy. She put her hands on sculptured arse to guide him deeper, she didn’t want him stop. “Right there...don’t stop.” All the pain that she felt she could tell they weren’t making love, it was something more perverse but she could pretend. His body began to betray him, her cunt proved too much for him, it was clenching at him and it felt so good he didn’t want to stop even if it meant it would be over. He slammed his hips against her one last time flooding her womb. As he pulled out he made sure to watch his seed leak out of her, she swiped her finger across her folds to bring to her mouth so she could suck, his cock twitched at the wanton act.

 

Within the next day they made it back to King’s Landing, the city was on the rise though it couldn’t go anywhere but up from the state it was in when they were last here. She could always count on her Unsullied, they were disciplined like no other army. She had gave them their freedom and they chose to follow her. She would make them liberators in their own right, wherever men and women were in chains, they would treat those who enslaved them without mercy.

She had asked for the focus of the restoration of the city to begin at the Red Keep, she had lost her temper to grief and partially destroyed her family’s legacy but she would see it rebuilt. She would restore her house from the ground just like the city they built. Still in the state that it was in they couldn’t hold court yet, it was still quite desolate considering. She was Queen only in name, the Lords and Ladies of great houses had acknowledged her claim but she needed the realm at large to know that House Targaryen the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms had returned. She thought of her ancestors all that came before her. Religion had always been important in Westeros, the Faith had fought Aenys and Maegor cause they loathed incest. She didn’t want to have to resort to fear even though Targaryens didn’t answer to their gods, she wanted to be different than Cersei. The usurper’s wife had blown up the Sept of Baelor, she would need the Faith on her side if she wanted to rule peacefully.

She sat on the throne, it still felt surreal. It seemed silly now, her life’s ambition a chair but what it represented she could never question. The throne room was cleared of the ashes but the damage was still extensive. Jon stood to her right, she wondered if he was thinking of what she was thinking. The memory would never leave her she thought, for better or for worse.

“My love” she addressed him waving for him to come closer. “How would you feel about being married in a sept?”

“It’s not ideal but I would marry you anywhere.” he replied. “The biggest city and sept have been destroyed so I think it would be best if we went to Oldtown like Aegon the Conqueror.”

“Would they accept us as man and wife given our relation?” Jon asked her. It made sense though, the citadel was also in Oldtown, it had great influence over Westeros.

“House Hightower has swore fealty to us, the faith will be glad to be rid of Cersei Lannister, and we have dragons if that’s not enough.” Daenerys said coyly.

“You are my Queen what you command, I will obey.” Her nephew said with a sweet smile on his face.

“And you will be the King, they will crown you Aegon, the Sixth of his Name.”

Ser Davos entered the hall, the old knight was always loyal to Jon and for that she was grateful. He would serve as his hand and she trusted he would make for an excellent advisor. He had returned from the Stormlands with his family days before they had landed back from their journey North.

“Your graces” he acknowledged and bowed.  
“There’s a guest that wishes to speak with you.”

“Who is it?” She asked him, she didn’t send for anyone and most were terrified of her.

“A Ser Bronn of the Blackwater” the name confused her, she had heard Tyrion speak of him in passing but she never seen the sellsword with her own eyes.

“Send him in.” As she commanded a tall bearded man with black hair entered the room. He looked a cutthroat if she ever seen one maybe he might be useful she thought.

He stopped just in front the steps of the Iron Throne and kneeled. “Your Grace” he mumbled. She motioned so he could rise.

“Ser Bronn, this is my nephew and my lover, soon to be my husband and your king. You will address him with the proper formalities.

“Forgive me your Grace” he looked to Jon and kneeled as her nephew just stared at him unmoved.

“So what brings you to King’s Landing Ser Bronn? I’m afraid our mutual friend is no longer with us.”

“He was no friend of mine.” The sellsword corrected.

“That we both can agree on, so if it isn’t about my late former Hand, what could possibly be so important you seek an audience with the Queen.”

“I’ve come into a bit of an impasse your Grace. Much like you I put my trust in the wrong people. I’ve long since wanted a castle and a wife to spend my last days in. The little shit promised me Highgarden, Cersei Lannister promised me Riverrun, Ser Jaime promised me a beauty seeing as they’re all dead I thought I take it up with you.”

Daenerys was annoyed by the news, he would make false promises without her permission, it was good Jon got rid of him when he did. “Lord Tyrion was in no position to make such promises, Highgarden belongs to the Tyrells, a house that pledged their loyalty to me as soon as I came to Westeros. You have no such loyalties, you’re a sellsword.”

“Aye I sold my sword to Lannisters and their promises were never kept no matter how many times they said they paid their debts.”

“She’s not a Lannister, she’s not indebted to you.” Jon reminded him, the idea of selling his loyalty was something Jon would never respect, he was too dutiful.

“Is there anyone you especially want dead?” He asked trying to negotiate with a Queen, a fool but an ambitious one. “For a price of course.”

“What’s your price?” Daenerys asked him, she had to admit she enjoyed his brashness.

“Riverrun or Casterly Rock but if I’m being completely honest I do prefer the Lannisters home, I always wanted to know how it felt to shit gold.” Bronn jested, his crudeness bothered Jon to no end.

“Very well then, I would give you Casterly Rock in exchange, I do have two people I particularly want dead.”

“I live to serve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters will be titled “Oldtown” and “The Dragon Has Three Heads”.


	11. Oldtown, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys arrive in one of the largest and oldest cities in Westeros, Oldtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the penultimate chapter but I decided to split it in two. Felt like it would be too much all in one chapter so the wedding will take place in Part I, the feast and bedding in Part II. I do hope you enjoy reading, it took me a while to come up with all of this but the second part will be easier to write so the update will be quicker. Anyways tell me what you think.

DAENERYS

The dragons were awe inspiring and instilled a certain amount of fear, enough fear that the people of the realm would know House Targaryen’s strength. She always had to be strong even before the dragons if she wanted to go home. She had the strength to finally stand up to Viserys, even though he had been the only family she had known her whole life but her life long abuser. Though they both suffered from living in constant fear, loneliness and begging, it had made her brother cruel. When Drogo gave him a golden crown she’d be lying to herself if it didn’t feel good to be rid of him.

But now she had a golden crown that men will tremble to behold.

When she had lost her son and Drogo she had no one but herself to blame. Her gentle heart or a moment of weakness when she had thought she saved that witch but all it did was facilitate the death of her only remaining family or so she thought. She had lost everything but the strength she had to believe in herself was all she had left. She had dreamed of Drogon long before the eggs ever hatched, the flames of the black dragon had cleansed her and made her feel strong and fierce. There was no doubt when she walked into the funeral pyre, they thought her mad but she was Daenerys Targaryen, the blood of Old Valyria, the dragon’s daughter and when the flames went out she was unharmed and reborn as the Mother of Dragons.

The dragons were the symbol of the Targaryens’ strength, of her strength. The world had not seen dragons in 150 years till her sons were born and now there was only one. The Night King had taken Viserion away from her and that cursed Euron Greyjoy took Rhaegal. She came to Westeros with all three of her sons, the sigil of her house like Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya before her. Perhaps that’s where the fault lied, to no fault of her own they didn’t have riders. In a better world maybe Jon could have found her and Viserys and they could have been the 3 heads to the dragon. Drogon still remained, the most stubborn, the most frightening and the most protective. He had been with her from the Red Waste, gained her the Unsullied, brought masters of Meereen to heel and took King’s Landing. Now he was bringing her to the oldest city in Westeros, Oldtown.

They had sent word weeks ahead for their plans. It had come to her in the throne room taking in everything she had accomplished. She was a conqueror like Aegon, the first Targaryen King and Drogon was her Balerion the Dread. At the time of his conquest Oldtown was the greatest city, his reign began when he entered it. He ushered in a new time in Westeros, After Conquest and all the Lord and Ladies had to acknowledge him as the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Oldtown was home of the citadel all maesters trained there, any boy and girl with a learned background would learn from them. All knowledge from Citadel was taken as fact and passed down in history. The Starry Sept was also in Oldtown the largest Sept in the city before the Sept of Baelor was made but I guess that doesn’t hold anymore after Cersei’s crimes. Still the Sept had powerful influence, the Faith of the Seven was the predominant religion in the Kingdoms. Aegon was crowned at the Starry Sept, but now a new Aegon would be crowned as well as her to establish a new Targaryen era ruled equally and justly by King and Queen.

The city was beautiful, surrounded by massive, thick, high stone walls with a tall lighthouse right in the middle. House Hightower’s seat she knows, the massive tower with a great beacon at the top she wondered if it was as tall as the Wall. It was a sight to behold and the people below her probably felt the same way when Drogon’s shadow casted on the city as they made for a large stone bridge upriver through the heart of the city. The people ran as they got closer to the destination, the bridge cleared of any trouble they might have landing.

“Quite the entrance” she heard Jon say from behind and all she could do was smirk. Jon slid down Drogon’s side almost as he’d grown accustomed to the ride as he helped her come down. Drogon took a few lazy steps before flying off into the sky. “Well we’re here” Daenerys said looking at Jon check out the surrounding city.

“Smells much better than King’s Landing” he croaked. She inhaled taking in the city, it smelled of flowers. As they walked towards the port using the large tower as a marker of where they needed to go. As they roamed the cobbled streets she hung close to Jon with all the looks they were getting. Her Valyrian features didn’t help hide who she was and neither did descending on a dragon. The Mad King’s daughter they probably thought, which is exactly why all of that was going to change. “I think this is the Honeywine” as they reached a stone bridge lined with guildhalls on the river banks. At the end of the arching bridge sat a large building that connected opposite bridges. As they got closer to the complex of buildings outside of the gates stood two tall green sphinxes with the bodies of lions, the wings of eagles and the tails of serpents. One had the face of a man, the other a woman. “What does it mean?” She asked. He had a look of confusion on his face, “I must admit Dany I never was a learned man” he half smiled.

As they made through the stone hall, there was a wall lined with scribes and at the end of the walkway was a man perched on a desk looking at them. Jon spoke first as they approached “We’re here to see a Grandmaester Ebrose.” The dainty looking fellow looked at them studying them. “You wish to seek an audience with the Archmaester, is he expecting you?” seemingly addressing Jon then his eyes shifted to her  
“And women aren’t allowed in the Citadel” he added.

“This is no ordinary woman, this is Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen and you should kneel in her presence” Jon snarled at the man as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. She had to intervene less Jon beat him senseless as she saw his mood started to sour. Daenerys looped her arm around his “That’s quite alright my love, he did not know.”

“Honest mistake my Queen forgive me.” The man said apologetically.

Trying to calm the situation, she placed a hand on Jon’s chest and laid her head on his arm. “There’s nothing to forgive, this tempered man here is my betrothed King Aegon. We are to be married in Oldtown and we had certain arrangements we’d like the Archmaester to see to.” He stood from his seat, “Right this way” leading them through another stone hall. At the end through the doors is a hall with a raised dias on a stone floor and high arched windows surrounding. On the raised dias, a table sat only one man, elderly and balding in a boring beige garment.

The guide grunted making his presence known. “Archmaester, a King and Queen seeking an audience with you. An Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen.”

The elderly man nodded his head dismissing him. “Ah, so how can I be of service.” He asked.

“With many things Archmaester...?” Looking to Jon and him to finish her thought.

“Ebrose, Your Grace” he finished for her.

“That’s it. Archmaester Ebrose, I’m new to Westeros but it’s my understanding you oversee everything here. I thought it necessary to visit the place where all scholars learn and recount Westeros’ history.”

“Quite a history, especially when your family is concerned.”

Daenerys spoke with her hands folded in front of her, she was getting serious, finally getting to the point of the visit. “Which is exactly why I’m here. The Targaryen name has soured recently I wish to change that. Me and the man beside me wish to usher in a new period in Westeros under Targaryen reign as it always should have been.”

“Forgive me Your Grace, but the Targaryen name has soured for a reason. Your exploits have already spread across the realm.”

“My exploits? Freeing slaves in Essos you mean?” She questioned rather curious to see what vile lies have been spreading about her.

“Curiosities across the narrow sea don’t really concern the common people, what they have heard is you burning men alive like your father before you. I don’t think the people will take that news well, the maesters at the Citadel certainly didn’t.”

“Anyone burned sought to undermine my reign or brought harm to those under my protection so I sought justice” she said defiantly.

“Even the Tarlys?” He questioned.

“The Tarlys fought alongside Cersei, they betrayed their liege lord who was pledged to me.”

“Lady Olenna betrayed Cersei, her rightful Queen.”

“I’m the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” She corrected, growing annoyed with him.

“Not when history is concerned.”

“And that is the exact problem Archmaester. Cersei Lannister is dead, along with her husband and his brothers and her children. She had no right to the throne neither did her husband or sons. A Targaryen created the Iron Throne so a Targaryen shall always sit on it and before you stands the last two Targaryens.”

“I was under the impression you were the last.”

“And did your books tell you that?” Jon asked.

“It’s well known the Mad King had two children who were exiled to Essos. To my knowledge you don’t have the look of Viserys and he’s long been dead.”

“My name is Aegon Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. A man I called my brother came to the Citadel and read in a book about Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia and took another wife, my mother.”

“Who is this man?” He asked.

“Samwell Tarly” Jon answered simply gauging his reaction.

“Ah yes. I remember Samwell quite well, bright young man saved a man from greyscale but did steal a considerable amount of books from the Citadel.”

“Which I pardoned him for.” Daenerys replied.

“As recompense for burning his father and brother.”

“No, for his contributions for defending the realm against an army of dead men.”

“Samwell was under the same misguided notions that the white walkers had returned.”

Jon had heard enough. He was tired of hearing him talk, as his fists were balled at his side “The army of the dead is real, I’ve seen it, she’s seen it. There’s a gaping hole in the wall if you don’t believe it. Men and women fought and died in the North so the South would never have to face that kind of evil while you stayed safe in this building thinking you know everything but you know nothing.”

“The Wall has withstood it all, every winter that came has ended. We at the citadel are this world’s memory.” Archmaester Ebrose said but seemingly pondering the validity of their words.

“And this is the new world, Winter has ended cause House Targaryen willed it.” Daenerys responded as she stepped closer and closer till she placed her hand on the small table.

She continued on staring coldly at the man “Every parchment or book that tarnishes my brother Rhaegar’s honor will be destroyed, any book or parchment referring to my father as the Mad King will be destroyed, any recollection of the usurpers’ reign will also be destroyed, see to this task Archmaester or I will return but only this time on dragonback and I will erase this world’s memory with fire and blood.” The balding man nodded his head in agreement as Jon and Daenerys made for the exit.

They had come to this city to become man and wife, King and Queen. Though Jon had always followed the old Gods and she herself didn’t care for any Gods their union in the Starry Sept was necessary. She might have had a growing affinity for the Lord of Light, his clergy had spread good tidings across Essos of her, brought Jon back from dead, named her and Jon the one that was promised. He was a fire god after all, fire had always been House Targaryen’s champion and she was already burning people but Stannis’ reputation had suffered greatly in Westeros for his religion. She knew this was the right move though she had to make a compromise with Jon that they would renew their vows in front of a heart tree in the North.

She was anxious, she knew it would have to be a spectacle of course, one worthy of a Royal Wedding. All the high lords of Westeros would there in attendance, officially becoming her subjects in the process. The Hightowers had already proven their worth by aiding in these matters. She sent a raven to Hightower to see to it that all the preparations would be met. She had only met the son at the Dragonpit who spoke for his father, a pleasant old man. Leyton Hightower a man who hasn’t left his castle in a decade, she couldn’t come to blame him it was a sight to behold. He had told the High Septon of their plans to marry in the sight of the Seven and arranged for the wedding feast to be held at Hightower. She and Jon stayed in the castle for a fortnight after their visit from the Citadel, waiting for all the other guess to arrive in the city. She had learned that Ser Jorah had married one of his daughters, that Willas Tyrell was his grandson, and how House Hightower had come into being one of the oldest and richest. “House Hightower has always preferred trade over war” he said. It was time to see what all his words were worth.

As Daenerys entered the hall, she noticed the black marble walls and large color stained arched windows. The walk seemed daunting especially alone, she had no one to give her away, not Viserys, not Ser Jorah, not Ser Barristan, nor even Missandei. The crowd’s eyes intent on her as they should have she spent all morning preparing, she had seen Jon all day perhaps it was for the best. Daenerys wore a long pure white gown with red trimmings that dragged all the way to the floor behind her. It that flowed at her hips with the back of the skirt decorated with the smallest of dragons. Her bodice a flounced wrap over top was tight with a plunging neckline that showed the valley of her breasts. She had a small silver chain with the three headed dragon pin of her house that wrapped around her underneath the ruffles of her top from shoulder to hip. A heavy crown of braids sat at top of her head in a way she wasn’t used to but Lord Hightower’s daughter had insisted, she knew she wasn’t in a position to refuse she was staying in their home and she was still lost without Missandei.

There Jon stood to the right of the High Septon a portly man with white hair on the dias, around them the statues of the Seven with a gigantic seven pointed star window behind them where the sun shone through. When she finally reached the dias Jon approached her, wearing a leather jerkin that a darker shade of red that it almost looked black with a dragon quilted in at the collar with a burgundy doublet underneath. The buttons on his vest were golden dragon heads and he had a woolen black sash running though his burgundy belt, and cloak over his shoulder. She wondered if this was the first time she seen him and he wasn’t wearing all black. His solemn face, grey eyes laid bare with his black curls tied back in a knot.

She took his arm and climbed the steps to the High Septon.

“You look beautiful Dany, a bride to behold.” He spoke lowly. She smiled, she would never grow tired of hearing Jon say that. “And you make quite the handsome groom.” She replied.

“My King and my Queen” the High Septon said as he bowed his head to them.

“Your ancestor Aegon the Conquerer was crowned here in this very sept, and I now know it is my duty to House Targaryen to crown and wed you both in the eyes of gods and men in holy matrimony.” Another septon approached with two crowns. “If you would allow me to, kneel before the Gods and accept the blessing of the faith.”

Jon and Daenerys kneeled, the High Septon anointed them with seven oils. The other septon handed the golden crowns over as The High Septon placed them on their heads.

“When Lord Hightower told me you sought to seek the blessings of the Gods I prayed to the Seven that they would show me the way to properly serve so I had these crowns commissioned. The Crown and Faith are the twin pillars of this world, the seven rubies represent the kingdoms and the Gods. The crown is in the shape of flames and the rubies blood red in honor of your house words, the three heads of the dragon encrusted in the gold. By the power vested in me, I know proclaim you, Aegon and Daenerys of the House Targaryen, King and Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord and Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protectors of the Realm. Long may they reign.”

“Long may they reign” the crowd repeated.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” Jon walked around and covered her back with the bridal cloak.

“Let it be known that King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul in the sight of the Seven. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.” As they faced him hands intertwined, he wrapped the ribbon around their hands, “Look upon each other and say the words.”

She was getting married once again but this time it was for love and with someone who endlessly loved her back, she could see it plain as day as they faced each other staring one another in the eyes. Love comes in at the eyes.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”

“I am hers”  
“And he is mine”

“From this day until the end of my days.” they said in unison.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love and loyalty” Jon spoke addressing the crowd in the sept. He then turned his attention to her pulling her into his body in a tight embrace. He spoke directly to her now “You will always be my Queen, now and always” as their faces drew closer till they finally connected, what began as a tepid kiss on her pink lips only deepened with every passing second.


	12. Oldtown, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sword needs a sheath, and a wedding needs a bedding. The bride and groom lose themselves to debauchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this chapter gets kind of wild. Very explicit, I wouldn’t say little to no plot but this is basically porn. There is a feast to be had before they feast on each other. Anyway I hope you like and leave a comment.

JON

He was a married man, a King and soon to be a father. All thanks to her, the most beautiful and powerful woman in the world, his aunt, wife and Queen, Daenerys. Jon had never thought to be King, even as King of the North he only accepted the Northern lords faith and crown out of duty for his home, he knew he had to lead them if they were to survive the Long Night. Now he was the King of Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys had asked him to rule beside her and he couldn’t refuse her. When he said he didn’t want the throne it was the truth, he did not want to feel responsible for all those lives but Daenerys embraced the sense of responsibility, she fully believed in herself and the world she wanted to build and she believed in him. Her faith in him had awoken something inside him, made him believe in himself, how could he not embrace a greater calling with her. He was never one to believe in destiny but against all odds they had rose high in the world despite their surroundings and found one another, the last of a dynasty. When he was a bastard boy he thought he deserved nothing, shouldn’t want more, nothing to inherit but he was a prince always a prince, now a King.

As all the attendants from the Sept started to empty out onto the bridge Jon and Daenerys were in the forefront walking hand in hand. Lord Hightower had prepared a feast in their name at the castle. The Hightower stood tall towering over the Sept off in the distance from the isolated Battle Isle. The bridge over the Honeywine led from the Starry Sept to the port of Oldtown, where the large river widened into the Whispering Sound. A large beacon of red flame at the very top of the Hightower lit the bay to guide the ships to the port where they were to be ferried to the isle for the feast. He made his way with his wife in hand to board the ship accompanied by a few other Lords joining them.

As they neared Hightower, Jon casted his gaze on Daenerys bringing their intertwined hands to his lips. “You know we don’t need all these lords and ladies, I would have been fine to spend my wedding night alone with you back on Dragonstone.”

“As would I, but we’re King and Queen now, things are expected of us. If we wish to rule over these people it’s better we ingratiate ourselves with them. You’ve lived in the North all your life and I a foreign country. A royal wedding is something for all to celebrate.” Daenerys reasoned with him. Jon heeded her words, knowing she was right as always. She continued on as she shifted in front of him, “We’ll have our alone time if that’s what you’re worried about. What’s a wedding without a proper bedding.” His wife was such a minx, she knew how to entice him even in the most inappropriate places but what did it matter he was a King now. Jon’s hands were at her sides now and only went lower tracing her tight figure in the lovely wedding dress, gods she looked beautiful tonight. “There won’t be anything proper about what I have planned for you tonight.” She blushed like a maid, cheeks as red as the fire that illuminated the bay.

Looking up at him, “Is that a promise?” she asked.

“You know it is...and you know I don’t break promises Daenerys.” She bit her lip as he was lowering his head in for a kiss they were interrupted by the ship captain, “Forgive me your Graces, we’ll be docking soon.” Jon tore his eyes away from his prey to dismiss the man with a nod of his head.

 

It was as impressive a castle he had seen, he looked at it in amazement even though they had stayed there for some days, the sight of it still overwhelming. He remembers when he had first seen the wall all those years ago, it almost just as tall. The labyrinth square fortress of unadorned black stone was at the castle's foundation contained gloomy halls, vaults, and chambers, the black stone similar to the ones at Dragonstone. Their personal chambers, well the chambers they were staying stood near the very top of the tower and the trek to reach had been a hassle. The hall where they were to feast had put the one at Winterfell to great shame, almost three times as large. There at the front was the high table where him and his wife were to be seated. Being surrounded by perfumed lords and ladies of the South, it wasn’t the evening he had in mind but this was the life he had chosen, this is what ruling was.

As the room started to fill in he couldn’t help but feel out of place. Everyone of these lords chattering, he only had Daenerys to speak to but she was currently speaking to the Lord Hightower who was bending over lending his ear to her probably making sure everything was up to her satisfaction. As Jon turned to search the room looking upon his subjects, he tried to make out anyone from those seated. Sam was from the Reach surely he had made it, or Gendry maybe, his thoughts stilled at Arya wondering if his sister had come, had she heard the news yet. It was a shame Ser Davos could not come, he enjoyed the man’s company but he had long been separated from his family and they still needed eyes in King’s Landing. Despite his absence he had gave them a parting gift for the feast, some fermented crab that he said would drive the lads crazy.

The elderly Lord Hightower stood in front of the high table. “House Hightower is proud to be hosting all you great Lords and Ladies of the realm, and most of all the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. We all gathered here to see two young souls become one, and my ancient and powerful house has had the honor to light the way just like our words. So I’d like to thank King Aegon and Queen Daenerys for their trust in House Hightower. So let the music play loud and let the feast begin.”

The Lord Redwyne took the opportunity to say a few words as he stood from one of the tables nearby with his cup raised, “Let the arbor wine both red and gold flow as we all get deep into our cups to celebrate young love. To House Targaryen, long may they reign.”

“Long may they reign!” the gathered repeated.

Several trays of food laid out on the long table for their choosing. From honeyed ham, soft boiled eggs, pigeon pie, salted pork, venison, truly a wedding feast of seventy seven courses. The cook went above and beyond as the occasion had called for it. They filled their plates with bread and cheese, ribs seasoned in garlic and herbs, whiskerfish with a side of roasted onions dripped in gravy and dragon peppers. He knew Daenerys wouldn’t be able to eat it all, she was growing, her appetite matching her change of moods must have been the baby growing inside of her. She did not drink the arbor gold because of their child, and though he preferred a good ole Northern ale the wine agreed with him and his tongue. A golden vintage of wine from the Arbor, rich and fruity, the sweet taste on his lips made him feel better despite all the eyes peering at him and his wife, watching their every move, ready to be at their beck and call.

“Does all this seem strange to you?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“In what way?” she retorted.

“All these people here just for us, to celebrate our love. Watching us, waiting for us to make our way to our bed, so they can continue celebrating without us.”

“Are you sure it’s just them that can’t wait for us to make way to our beds?” She asked coyly. He felt her hand on his inner thigh rubbing back and forth. Her teasing knew no bounds, he finished his drink only to fill his cup once more to calm distress from peering eyes.

“Dany...” he whispered in warning. Her hand rose from underneath the table to collect some grapes from her plate. With a handful in hand she fed herself then fed him. She spoke, “This is all rather tame compared to my first wedding.” She made sure her finger lingered on his lips after every grape she fed him, the taste of it bursting in his mouth.

“Is it now?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, there was a lot more death and nakedness. A Dothraki wedding without atleast three deaths is considered a dull affair.”

“That shouldn’t surprise me but the night is still young and the hour of the wolf fast approaches.”

One after the other the lords of the South approached the table to offer them a few words, first Lord Redwyne speaking of his contributions to the feast, the vintage wine and the fruits were all courtesy of the Redwyne Fleet, then the man who introduced himself as Willas Tyrell spoke of all the food they provided along Baelor Hightower the jovial man continued on about how busy the port was in the days leading up to the marriage. On and on it went, as they passed on to congratulate them on their union and passed on their blessings. Finally a familiar face in Sam approached, “Your Grace” his friend said as he bowed to Daenerys. “Lord Tarly” she simply replied back, she still didn’t like Sam for what he had suggested to Jon back at Winterfell. His brother from the Night’s Watch had spoke of treason and Daenerys being unfit to rule, Jon knew telling her this would only upset her but he felt he owed her the truth. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why Sam thought he had the right, his father had sent him to the Wall to live out the rest of his days and gave his birthright to his younger and preferred son. Daenerys just gave the Tarlys the justice they deserve and she had come to Winterfell to protect the realm, the dragonglass that Sam told him of was provided by her but family was complicated in that way, he of all people should understand. Now he was no longer a sworn brother but a high lord with Daenerys’ blessing. He noticed behind Sam entering the hall a girl with black of hair that looked a lot like his sister. “Jon, I’m really happy for—”

“It’s Aegon remember. King Aegon just how you wanted him.” She said chastising him.

“No...I mean yes” Sam was always flustered easily and this occasion was no different, so flustered he began to fumble his words.

“I did want Jon...I mean Aegon to be King but not like this. I visited the Citadel and spoke with Archmaester Ebrose, he said you threatened him.”

“We did no such thing.” Daenerys answered, she was obviously lying but he chose to ignore her.

“He was under the impression that if the maesters didn’t remove any mention of Robert’s Rebellion from every book that the Citadel and all the people in it would burn.”

“What else did he say? Has he agreed to our terms?” Jon asked. Sam looked at him incredulously.

“What choice did he have?!”

“He could die screaming like your father and brother.” Daenerys answered calmly.

Jon rose from his chair to take control of the situation knowing his wife wouldn’t take well to his friend raising his voice. Jon noticed how quickly his demeanor shifted as he realized his mistake, the man could only look down at his feet.

“Let’s speak somewhere else huh Sam.” Jon patted the man on the back to lead him off to the side. As he began to walk, Daenerys tugged at his arm. “Hurry back my love, I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Jon took her hand and laid a kiss on it, shifting his attention seemingly back to his troubled friend.

As they stood off to the corner of the feast that was still in full swing, the people dancing, the loud singing, the men slurring and raucous as ever. “You’re married now.” Sam blustered.

“Aye.” was the only response he offered as he took a drink from the arbor wine.

“Are you happy?” He asked, looking quite perturbed.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Far cry from being stuck at the wall. I couldn’t hold lands, titles, or father children soon I’ll have all three. We’ve come a long way Sam, we should be happy.”

“I want to be...happy...for you and me but at Horn Hill, my mother and sister they still grieve. I always wanted to go home but not like this.” Jon took another swig of the wine, it must have been his fourth cup. “It’s done Sam.” Jon replied cooly.

“I just don’t understand how you can be with...”

“Enough Sam, another word and I’ll forget I ever once called you brother.” As the silence between them settled in, Gendry approached him coming in and hugging him. Whether they had become that close or he was deep into his cup, Gendry would soon be his brother by all laws of the land. Just behind Gendry he saw Arya in front of the high table speaking to Daenerys. Saying they didn’t have the best relationship would be an understatement, he presumed Arya would love Daenerys when they first set sail from Dragonstone to Winterfell. Arya always spoke of Visenya and Rhaenys when they were children but that’s where the problem lied, they weren’t children anymore. She was no longer the innocent adventurous girl that just wanted to break the norms of what’s expected of a lady...no she was a cold blooded assassin now. As he watched them, his curiosity only peaked, they could be speaking of anything and that’s what worried him. Gendry gave him a few claps to the back before releasing him.

“Congratulations on the wedding. This is quite the feast.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“I’m just glad I was invited, I’ve never been to a wedding before much less a royal one.”

“You’re the Lord of a Great House and the Stormlands.”

“This is all feels surreal and I’m not even the one gettin married, I can’t imagine how you must feel.” He took a deep breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

“A shock to me as well.”

“When we first met it was as bastards, to think I’m a Lord and you’re the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Our fathers were best friends, I hope —”

“Well that’s not exactly true, your father actually killed Jon’s father.” Sam interrupted, his words clearly registering with Gendry. “I hope that fact doesn’t change our relationship”

“The past is the past Gendry. You’ll be my brother so long as you treat Arya right, they’ll be no qualms between us.”

“Arya! My lady come here.” He waved at her, making quite the scene. As she came into their space, he noticed she wore that cold expression she always seemed to have since they had been reunited. He wondered if Daenerys had told her of Sansa or if she had already known, he couldn’t discern from how she looked.

“What is it Gendry?” she asked. “Tell your brother how much I love you. Go on tell him.”  
His speech slurring as he was slouched over with an arm over her shoulder. His face tucked in her neck as he breathed down it, she had an incensed look on her face.

“Will you shut up, you’re embarrassing. You’re the Lord of Storm’s End, act like it.”

“Wh—when’s the bedding ceremony?” He asked.

“There’ll be no bedding.”

“C’mon it’s tradition! I’ve never seen one.” the drunken Lord protested loudly. Jon was sure he wasn’t aware of his tone.

“This is why...” as he gestured at their closeness. “I won’t have my wife the Queen groped by drunk lords.”

“You’re right...Arya I don’t think we should have one either, I don’t want anyone touching your firm body but me.”

“Alright alright that’s enough, Sam can you watch him and make sure he has no more to drink.”

“My Lord, my lady.” Gendry bowed as he nearly stumbled, Sam held him up by his shoulder as they walked away together leaving him alone with Arya.

“I didn’t think you would come” he says breaking the awkward silence.

She just looks at him before finally responding, “Is it because the woman you married killed our sister?” Jon didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t know whether she was asking or telling him.

Before he could get out a word Daenerys was next to him whispering in his ear, “Come find your wife when you’ve grown tired of the dull company, I think you’ll enjoy mine much more.” As she shifted pass them, her hands folded in front, she walked past the gathered as they all bowed and wished her a good night as she exited the hall.

“I see how you look at her.” His sister told him, breaking his gaze.

“I think I look at her like she’s my wife, my Queen.”

“I think you look at her and your cock does all the thinking.”

“Careful Arya” Jon cautioned.

“Or what? You’ll kill me like you did Sansa.” She responded, he could hear the contempt in her voice. He didn’t know how to respond to the accusation, he couldn’t.

“Is it true Jon? Tell me what happened down there”

“What does it matter? She’s gone Arya and we’re here. What happened will bring you no joy, it’s best if you forget about it.”

“Do you hear yourself? Forget about it? She’s my sister...our sister. She wasn’t perfect but she was family, our family, the last of the Starks.”

“Yes she was family...and she betrayed me all the same. She wasn’t the first Stark to die and she won’t be the last.” Frustratingly so Jon began to walk away from her but Arya grabbed his arm,

“Valar Morghulis” she said grimly. He didn’t understand the meaning but he knew it couldn’t be good from the haunting look on her face.

 

Whether it was the wine, his conversation with Arya or what he knew what was in store for him, his mind was racing. The climb up the steps didn’t help his situation either, but he knew Daenerys would sooth any pain he was feeling. It was his wedding night, he just wanted to forget about everything else and live in this moment. As he reached their accommodating chambers, the door creaked at he entered. Waiting for him on the bed, though he could have guessed he didn’t prepare himself for the heavenly sight of his silver haired Queen laid bare on the bed with the darkness shrouding her, he could still make out her shape from the fire brightening the room.

“You dare keep your Queen waiting. I was growing impatient.” As she rose from the bed, he got a better look at her perked breasts that fit so perfectly in hands. His mouth began to water at the thought.

“My apologies your Grace.”

“I hope you haven’t drunk too much, you still have your duty to me.”

“My duty as your husband, your King, or nephew?” He asked slyly and she seemed to like him mentioning their relation. She came forward jumping from the bed to his arms, he lifted her up off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“To consummate the marriage, to restore House Targaryen, to breed your aunt.” She whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe

“You’re insatiable woman.”

“And you love it. There also is that other promise you made on the way here.” Her porcelain skin, so smooth in his embrace as he slowly started to kiss her chest before flicking her nipple with his tongue then biting down softly. “Oh fuck...” she groaned.

“You’re way overdressed, let me unburden you.” Jon brought them to the foot of the bed as he took a seat. Daenerys began, ridding him of his sash then unbuttoned his jerkin as his doublet followed. His bare chest showing as he tried to calm his breathing, as their lips slammed into each other, her hands moved to remove his boots than fumbled with the ties of his breeches.

“And what’s your duty to me Dany?” He questioned grabbing her by the neck and bringing her face to face with him.

“To bear you a son, to make sure your every need is met, to love you like you love me.”

“You wouldn’t lie to your lord husband on our wedding night?”

“Never.” she said, sounding like she took offense to the question.

“Arya...she was under the impression I killed Sansa.”

“But you did kill that spiteful bitch, you rid the world of her and the trouble she caused your Queen.” There was a flicker in her eyes, a crazed look on her face as she began to chastely kiss his chest. He stopped her knowing if she went any further he’d forgot about it all, the art of seduction her greatest weapon over him.

“I think she knows.”

“Why are we speaking of your horse faced sister on our wedding night.”

“Did you tell her Dany?” he asked.

“No Jon, I wouldn’t do that to you. I know how much you care about your favorite sister. I can handle her hatred of me if it means your honor stays intact in her eyes.”

“I’m sorry I questioned you...she just said something that worried me is all” he cupped her cheek, caressing it apologetically.

“What does Valar Morghulis mean?”

“All men must die. It’s High Valyrian, a saying in Essos.” She could see the worry in his face, genuine concern when she answered. “She said this to you? Daenerys asked and Jon answered her with a simple nod. Seeing her lover in such a manner on their wedding night did not sit well with her so she would have to quell his concerns the best way she knew how, with her body. So as she was kneeled between his legs, she held him from the base, pillar and stones in hand, she began to stroke his cock slowly, the foreskin pulling back exposing the tip and the essence that pooled there.

“Usually when somebody says that the other answers with Valar Dohaeris which means all men must serve. You killed Sansa for me, serving your Queen despite what it meant for your honor. Since I’ve robbed you of all yours, I think it’s only right you take mine, rob me of any sense of propriety I have left like you promised.”

She began to worship his manhood with tepid kisses to his sack, his shaft and the bulging head.

Jon rose to his feet, away from her attention. He helped her off her knees, as much as she wanted to service him, he wanted the same. It was their wedding night, she shouldn’t be on her knees, her comfort was imperative. The idea came into his mind they could pleasure each other at the same time. He climbed further onto the bed till he reached the headboard, the silk pillows up on his back. Jon called to her with his index “Place your feet towards me”. She came to side of the bed climbed on, straddled him with her back to him, facing his feet. He pulled her back into his chest, marking her neck and shoulder, fondling her breasts.

“Can I drink from you?” He growled in her ear, pinching her nipples. All Daenerys could muster was a nod of her head and a hum. Jon traced her spine, then lightly pushed on her back till she acquiesced him by laying flat with her arse in the air. Jon caught a glimpse of soaking slit and her puckered hole, he felt his cock twitch involuntarily. He moved her legs from underneath his arms to above his shoulders gripping her waist to bring her closer where there was no escape. Jon moved his lips to her folds and kissed her cunt tentatively. His face buried in her center, breathing in her scent. He gave her a stiff tongue, spearing her at first then he began lapping at her folds, teasing her entrance as she became so wet. She leaked sweet nectar, so sweet the Arbor could sell it in a bottle. He turned his attention to her nub, sucking it into his mouth as she started to writhe, her back arching. “Suck my cock Dany. Love me like I love you, those were your words, your duty.”

He felt her spit drip down his length as she started up, stroking his shaft. Her hands moving easily, as he was slick still from her previous attentions and his growing want. He felt her lips wrap around his tip, her mouth moving in sync with her hand. It felt so incredible, no other woman had served him like this, her tongue massaging the underside of him as she throated him deeper and deeper. The feel of the warmth of her mouth was intoxicating, his hips started to buck in her mouth. She couldn’t take it as she started to gag and dropped him from her mouth. Jon took the opportunity to begin teasing the skin between her forbidden hole and her cunt. Though there wasn’t much there, he wanted to build up to it. “Jon...” she cried out. Her hand reaching for his head but she couldn’t get there, he slapped her hand away. Try and try as she might the hand fighting stopped and she just placed both hands on her cheeks spreading them far and wide exposing herself even more.

“Fuck Dany...”

He spit on the wrinkled skin, sending his tongue to search her, he added a finger to her cunt and stroked her whilst teasing her clit with his thumb. “That feels so good. You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Yeah? Cum for me Dany, cum for your nephew.”

“Ahhhhhhh” she screamed out, falling face first on the sheets. Jon was still rock hard he painfully needed his release. Her body slumped in between his legs, he could still see her cunt and wanted to lose himself in it so he brought her body back to him, as she held up on her wobbly knees, Jon gripped himself and teased her folds before burying himself to the hilt. Daenerys began to move back on him, she rocked steadily onto his length as he watched from the such an indecent angle. She reached between her legs to stroke him as she picked up the pace slamming her arse on his groin.

“You have another in you Dany, I know it. Cum for me, cum for your King, cum on his cock. Take everything from me, your King demands it.” His thumb penetrated her arse as her hands began to move non stop. From her spreading her cheeks, to crossing behind her back to clenching the sheets. Jon lost control, seeing her like this so desperate for release as he was. He started to pummel up into her, she met every single one of his thrusts, their skin clapping in unison. She was full of him, they were one in that moment as the High Septon had said. Her heat engulfing him as her cunt stretched over him and gripped him, she came in minutes, shaking and convulsing in bliss, trembling over over his body and then she moaned his name so loudly knowing she was sated.

Jon still had not reached his climax amazingly so, sweat dripping from down his face. He loosened his hair, taking the tie out.

“I wanna taste it, us...together” he heard her say. She was on her knees again but this time facing him. Her mouth was on him again kissing his chest, then his cock and finally sucking on his balls. She always knew the right amount of pressure to apply, they had learned each other’s body that way, their weak spots only the other would know.

“I’m close,” Jon muttered.

Daenerys began slapping it against her cheeks and tongue, kissing the tip while leaving spit in her wake. Whether it was the drink that brought him to this point or the fermented crab Davos gave him, he was finally at his breaking point and she seemed to know it, massaging his balls as they were tight to his body.  
   
“I think I’ve earned it Jon. Give me it, please.” She motioned her hand, caressing her throat then immediately she took him back into her mouth. Her head bobbed hungrily before stopping at the top and sucking hard, her tongue flicking over the slit of his cock before moving lower again just below the sensitive tip as her hand followed her the whole way. Jon shoved her head down so his cock was buried in her throat. The slurping sound filled the room and it was music to his ears. All the whimpering only brought him closer till he couldn’t hold back anymore, he managed a couple more thrusts before he became undone, releasing three powerful blasts into her mouth. Even as he grew sensitive she still kept sucking until it proved too much and he had to pull away. She came up and opened her mouth, showing it was all gone. Such an obedient Queen he thought yet he still wanted more from her.

He awoke from his drunken stupor or did he lose his wits from cumming so hard. Whatever it was his wife was wasn’t through with him as her silver hair was sprawled on his chest as she was sucking him once again. His hand moved to her silver tresses, she had already built a rhythm and he only guided her with his palm.

“Did I do good?”

She turned to facing him, her mouth wet, eyes full of lust. “Yes my nephew ravaged me good, yet there’s still more I want from you so I need you slick.”

“More?” He asked. His aunt was ravenous but he would never deny her, he grabbed her by the neck bringing her closer to hover over her.

“You want more?” He asked again as he was in between in her thighs and gripped himself teasing her petal lips.

“Not there” she whispered staring up in his eyes, hers was always amethyst but they were as dark as the room. If the implication in her words weren’t enough, her body told the story as her other entrance clenched then unclenched.

“Your ass Dany...” she nodded confirming his suspicion as she bit her lip.

“It is our wedding night and I’m already with child. You’ve done your duty, tonight is about pleasure...or pain” Sensing his apprehension she raised a hand to his face, trying to assure him it was okay. “You promised me Jon, will you break faith with your wife tonight of all nights.”

“Never” He said defiantly.

“Get the oil and towel on the stand over there.” she commanded. He rose from the bed to go retrieve the items.

“So you’ve been planning this?”

“For a couple of days, I need to take the necessary precautions.” she admitted. As he reached the bed once more, he laid the towel under her hips with the oil in hand.

“You’ve done this before?”

“No you will be the first to take my ass. The first to have me in every single way a man can have a woman. I spoke to one of the Hightower’s daughters and she had some interesting things to say.” Jon applied the oil to his length, stroking himself slowly under her watchful gaze, a glint in her eyes. Daenerys lifted her leg, slipping her hands underneath her knees to hold them up, showing all of herself.  
   
Jon first started at her cunt then, redirected his attention lower, licking back and forth over her anus to her nub. She sounded pitiful, crying out but he wouldn’t stop. Her arousal leaking down right where she wanted it as he watched intently. His tongue lapped away lightly at her essence, all his attention to the small ring of puckered skin between her cheeks. She was tugging at the sheets losing as his tongue probed her. Jon worked his finger in and out, twisting and curling it to getting a sense of how tight she was. All the moaning and whining made him add a second finger as the muscles drew tighter around the intrusion.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, I want this.” she answered. Jon pressed the head of his cock against the small hole trying to be as gentle as possible. “Ahhh” she bawled and he wondered if he could carry on.

“Don’t stop, I can take it.” she assured him.

“Relax” he cooed as her muscles clamped around him in protest but he still carried on till he was buried in her. He began to move slowly inside of her, testing her pain threshold, she would give birth soon enough, it can’t be much worse he thought. Each thrust he gave her only stretched her out more, her face said it all she was in pain but it felt so good. Her ass was squeezing him every pass only made him want to go deeper. His speed quickened as he rammed into her testing her limit.

“Deeper” she moaned. So Jon planted himself above her, raised on his hands and toes as he bore into her. Her hands scratching his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they were now wrapped up in each other. He couldn’t properly get a good rhythm but enough where he felt his issue rising.

“How deep do you want it?”

“So deep Jon, so deep you don’t want to pull away until you filled your aunt up with your seed. So deep that it hurts, that I can’t sit without thinking of how my nephew ravaged me.”

Her words made him shudder and flood her back entrance. His breath wouldn’t slow, his cock still pulsing matching his heartbeat. His face buried in her shoulder as she clawed at his scalp through his damped curls. Jon drifted off almost immediately, losing himself into the darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the last chapter planned out, there will be several time skips spanning about 7 years preparing for the sequel story I have in my mind. There’s still some political intrigue and ramifications from certain decisions from this chapter and the next that I will explore.


	13. The Dragon Has Three Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As House Targaryen grows, Jon and Daenerys grow as King and Queen, as well as a father and mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big update, last chapter of this story but it is not the end as they’re will be a sequel forthcoming. This chapter covers a span of about 10 years going over some major events and characterization of House Targaryen that will come into play in the next story.

305 AC  
The days came and went with Daenerys, everything was just so easy with her. Their wedding night had been memorable and all the days after would stay with him for the rest of his life. Though the days seemed to pass quickly, nothing about their time nor love was fleeting. He would cherish every moment he had with her, he’s not supposed to be here for many reasons but here he was, sharing a bed with the most beautiful woman in the world all she had was him and he would be with her forever, for he had swore it before gods and men. Whether it be the old gods or the new, let it be the Drowned God or the Red God it would be known that Daenerys Targaryen was his.

The passage of time could be tracked by her growing stomach, it filled him with pride and joy to know he had given her a child. He had never wanted to father bastards but when Daenerys asked him to finish inside of her he could never deny her. She can’t have children she said, that House Targaryen would die with her. It pained him to see her resigned to such a fate, he wanted to give her everything she wanted, everything he thought she deserved. He had never seen a woman like her, so gentle yet fierce. She cares so much but she cannot show it, for she is a Queen she must be strong. People like Cersei would use her gentle heart against her, they think kindness and mercy a weakness, so she had to harden her heart. Since coming to Westeros she suffered a great deal and through it all here she stood a conqueror.

She did not want to stay in King’s Landing till the city was completely rebuilt. It was a constant reminder of that day she snapped, when she let grief take over her. She had acted out but she couldn’t be that weak anymore. There wasn’t much to do yet, she couldn’t hold court and Davos had done a fair enough job seeing over the restoration, King’s Landing was his home after all and he was the best man for the job, he knew who would suffer the most or had under all these past years of war. They had left to Dragonstone, her birthplace, their ancestral home but everywhere together was home.

Dany had confided in him one night that she still felt undeserving, she had gotten everything she wanted but she felt guilty at the cost. She had lost three children, Ser Barristan, Jorah, Missandei. All those Dothraki that followed her, crossed the Narrow Sea as they never done before for her and they died at Winterfell where she had commanded them to go and the Unsullied that she freed to lead them into the darkness. Their deaths served a greater purpose, their names not remembered by the likes of Sansa who would still cast her down for bringing savages to their lands.

There they laid in their shared chambers on a lowly dark night where they were just wrapped up in one another, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“It’s why you must go on,” he told her. “Let their sacrifices mean something. You told me faith in yourself kept you going but those around you also had faith in you.”

“It’s just that after everything I’ve done, that I’ve asked of you...”

“Everything we’ve done was for the sake of each other, for the world we want to build. Missandei told me she followed you to Westeros cause she believed in you, not because of who your father was. You’re the Queen she chose, that they all chose, you are their Khaleesi they followed you out of love, just like I love you. I choose you, I choose to love my aunt, my Queen now and always, everything I’ve done I did for you.”

“This child...I want to protect it, protect it from those who would harm us.”

“I would never let anything happen to you and this baby.” he assured her.

“I fear I’ve been too eager to deal out death but yet I feel I’ve made the world better with it.”

Our words are fire and blood, and dragons plant no trees.

“But what happens when death comes for me or my child. I’ve lost three already, the first I didn't even get to hold.” She nearly sobbed.

Jon moved her hand to his chest to trace over the scar on his heart, “I’m not supposed to be here, you’re not supposed to be here but here we are. The witch said you could not have a child but your stomach swells.” He kissed her growing belly as he had every single day since she told him. She could barely see her feet now and that made her happy. It made her afraid how happy she was, she didn’t want that happiness taken away as it had her entire life.

“I was naive to think we could break the wheel. Being loved in Essos made me feel wanted but everywhere strength is needed, here especially. The dragons are our strength, our child will be a dragon and we must protect him.”

“So you do think it’s gonna be boy.” he said smiling as he crawled back up her body to kiss her.

* * *

 

As the day drew closer to the child finally popping out, Daenerys only grew more anxious. She had brought a red priestess from Volantis named Kinvara to Dragonstone, the followers of The Lord of Light had a haunting aura about them but Daenerys had wanted her here in case she did not make it through the childbirth like my mother or hers. She would hold her child in her arms by whatever means.

He sat beside her and the midwives surrounded her and Kinvara was not far off watching the display. His wife fully exposed for all to see a crowning head coming out of her. He couldn’t believe it, or how he was actually witnessing it. She had wanted him here every step of the way and he could not deny her. She held his hand, grip ever tightening as she pushed with all her might. Her breath short and deep, her face reddening.

“You can do this Dany, you’re the strongest woman I know” he encouraged.

“I don’t want to die!” she sobbed with tears in her eyes.

“You know I won’t let you, I’d burn the world to see you live.” His hand running over her forehead, trying to give her the strength.

“Almost there....just a bit more” the midwife said. She kept pushing, hold in her breath now.

He wondered who would the child favor, he didn’t know if he looked like his mother or his father. He hoped the child favored Dany, she was the blood of Old Valyria, the platinum white hair and piercing violet eyes should be carried on.

“Yes...yes I can see it the arms.

“Keep pushing” they implored. “It’s out, a healthy baby boy!”

Lightly smacking the baby on the bum, and it cried out. They wrapped the bloodied child in a towel and brought him to his mother. He could see the glint in Dany’s eyes full of luster, the sight made tears in his eyes start to well up. They laid the red cheeked child on her chest. His eyes inescapable and lilac, the silver gold curls stood atop his head. A crown prince with a golden crown, it’s what she deserved, he thought.

“He looks like you Jon” she said her voice weak and breaking.

“What will you name him?” He asked.

“I’ll name him Aegon after his father, what better name for a King.” Her hand rose to his cheek, rubbing the tears away.

306 AC

The reign of House Targaryen of King’s Landing had officially gone underway. They took up residence in the Red Keep for the first time since the city burned. He would always be fond of Dragonstone, it was where he had first met Daenerys but it was an isolated island. They had to be with the people if they wished to rule them and after everything they’ve suffered they must face them and work to improve matters.

As he entered the throne room, newly decorated. The Targaryen sigil restored on the window. The stone walls a deeper red. A dragon skull sat adorned at the top of the hallways, the pillars surrounded by fire and the Iron Throne on the dias where it always stood. He was headed to the small council chambers it would be the first. Daenerys said she wanted to rest with the child so he was supposed to bring word to her of happenings. She had trusted him completely, he did not want to disappoint her. On the small council sat Ser Davos his Hand, Greyworm, the Master of War, and Lord Redwyne, the Master of Ships but they were still severely lacking. They were all seated around the table, it felt strange even though it wasn’t the first council he had sat on. They all stood when he entered the room and sat as he took a seat at the head of the table.

“Queen Daenerys will not be joining us today I’m afraid but she trusts me to hear word from around the realm.”

“Failing to attend her first small council meeting, I hope this doesn’t become a common occurrence.” admonished the Lord of the Arbor.

“The Queen had other matters to attend to and sends me in her stead, if this behavior became regular you would suffer it all the same my Lord because you are here to serve, so serve.” Jon replied. He had no interest in ruling and only did so at Daenerys’ call but he would not allow any slight go unchecked.

“The Crown is surely in debt. The Iron Bank funded much of House Lannister and House Baratheon’s reign. When I sat on the council Kevan Lannister and Mace Tyrell before their deaths told me as much.”

“The Iron Bank also backed Stannis’ claim which I helped secure which didn’t end well.” Jon didn’t know much about money grubbing and they were short a Master of Coin to keep track of this so he had to deal with it.

“Stannis was the best battle commander, I could see the sense but what they lacked was foresight to see the coming winter.”

“It wasn’t winter that beat Stannis it was the man himself.”

“Gold wins wars but also runs through it. House Lannister supported House Baratheon when it was peaceful but when the country fell into war more gold had to be spent to try and keep the peace. Backing House Lannister against dragons was a fools’ errand find out why the bankers would be so folly I thought bankers were smart, do this for me Lord Redwyne.”

“It shall be done your Grace.”

“Disturbing reports from the Riverlands.” Ser Davos voice gained his attention now as he look at the gruff old knight.

“Go on.”

“The sellsword Ser Bronn of the Blackwater was found dead, hung near High Heart along with several Unsullied.”

“That’s unfortunate. Do we have any idea who could have done it?”

“No your Grace, a Master of Whisperers could surely help on the matter.”

The Queen’s Master of War, spoke this time obviously dismayed by the news. “Killing the Queen’s soldiers, this is an act of war.”

“I understand why you would feel that way, the Unsullied are under your command and as the Queen’s Master of War you want to wage it but we can’t act hastily.” Jon responded trying to keep a level head on the man. Greyworm wasn’t from Westeros, he would be sure to remind him of that fact.

“War is what got us into this mess.” Ser Davos grumbled out. As he looked between both of them, “The Riverlands has been in chaos since the War of the Five Kings. House Tully decimated, House Frey is gone, who do the riverlords follow?”

“Lord Edmure Tully has a son, an infant who could rule from the Twins or Riverrun.” Jon remembered. “A child is hardly fit to rule, especially in these times.” his hand stated, the man had never spoken false since he had known him. He couldn’t say he was wise beyond his years cause he was certainly long in the tooth.

“Any matters of appointing a Lord Paramount I would have to discuss with the Queen.” Jon said.

“It is not only the Riverlands your Grace, the Westerlands have no liege lord with House Lannister gone.” Lord Redwyne added.

“The North suffers the most, you were the King in the North, then served as Warden. You know personally how much your homeland was endured from the The War of the Five Kings and the Great War.”

“House Bolton, House Umber, House Karstark, House Mormont are all extinct. Those lands could be given to the wildings.”

“With respect your Grace, what do wildlings know about running a castle and its lands?” He so wisely asked.

“I expect none Ser Davos but if they wish to live in these lands they must learn. Beyond the Wall was a different sort of life but they fled for a reason, life wasn’t sustainable and they wanted better, this is better.”

“If I could suggest for the King and Queen to repair relations with all the Kingdoms, to visit each one. Being married and crowned at Hightower was a shrewd move on the Queen’s part to endear herself with the people of the Reach. Continue that from Dorne, to the Stormlands, to the Riverlands so on and so forth.”

Jon rubbed the dark hairs on his chin, considering his proposal. “It makes sense, again I’d have to discuss it with the Queen. If that’s everything my Lords.”

Greyworm and Lord Redwyne stood to take their leave while Ser Davos rose but stayed behind. “You still doubt yourself after all this time, you’re a worthy King whether you think it or not.”

“It’s not about what I think, it’s the people.” he replied.

“The people don’t care who is King or Queen so long as their life isn’t shit but there is a certain amount of belief they hope royals inspire. Stannis saw something in you and I followed you as did the wildings. I’m sure your Queen believes in you as well.”

“She’s been wrapped up in being a mother, ruling isn’t a priority for her right now so she entrust me.”

“I’m happy for the both of you truly, fatherhood agrees with you.”

“How many children do you have Ser Davos?”

“I have two young boys, Stannis and Steffon.”

“Do they know their how important their father is?” He asked. Ser Davos chuckled, “No not yet but they’re happy just knowing I’m there, I spent a great deal of time away from them.”

Jon nodded. “I wonder what Aegon will be like as he grows older, gods know I wasn’t a happy child.”

“The thing about children you’ll find that most of our lives we live for ourselves, seek our own happiness then you have children and only their happiness matters.” He patted him on the shoulders leaving him with his words of wisdom.

Jon made his way to his wife’s chambers, though they had separate royal apartments he spent most nights with her and the baby. The only time he would be in his own if her body became too much of a distraction or even though he hate to admit his son became to wild for even him to bare. The lad was just growing but already exploring, Daenerys seemed to have a secret touch to get him to behave but with him his curiosity knew no bounds. Touching everything he could get his hands on, Daenerys had even brought him to Drogon to pet though he didn’t know the dangers, he was his father’s son Daenerys said.

He snuck into the room quietly as he saw them sleeping on the bed. Aegon little limbs sprawled out, his tiny breaths and little heart beating as Jon hovered over him and kissed him at the top of his forehead. When he looked over at his wife, her lilac eyes meeting his.

“Did I wake you?”

“No I was waiting for you to come.”

“How’s our boy?” Jon whispered and Daenerys straightened up from where she once laid, one of the straps were down of her powder blue gown exposing one of her milky white breasts. She had grown soft being a mother, wearing softer colors, her skin had felt softer, and her soft voice that knew how to enrage him with want.

“Infuriatingly sweet as always. I’m glad we were able to make something so beautiful.” Daenerys burrowed her fingers in the sweet boy’s silver gold waves.

“I certainly enjoyed making him, we ought to try for another.” Her brows furrowed and her cheeks flushed with his forwardness.

Jon reached over to pinch her exposed nipple, she spoke “Your true intentions revealed for coming into my chambers tonight.”

“What can I say? I enjoy seeing my aunt grow big and waddle about.” Dany offended by her nephew’s words, playfully smacking his hand away, “I did not waddle” she countered.

“You do waddle just like when Aegon started walking, it’s cute. I want to see it again, this time we’ll go for a girl.” Jon brought his hand back up now kneading the whole exposed breast. “We can’t” she murmured. She looked in between them at their sleeping crown prince.

“We could. You’ll be quiet and I’ll be quick” he whispered. She nodded, moving from the bed to walk across the room to perch herself up on the table. Jon crossed over to invade the space between her legs, he ran his hands up her thighs bunching the gown at her waist. He kneeled, kissing up her thigh till he reached the desired destination then took a moment to make eye contact. “Don’t tease, there’s no time for it.”

He was eating her cunt like it was something he was deprived of. It’s true they were not able to be as passionate as they were before Aegon, it was frustrating but it only made him want more, the tension rising till the next time he could have her. “Ooooooh fuck, right there” she whimpered as he flicked at her sensitivity. He started to suck on it and she held his head there, trying her hardest not scream. As her thighs quake around his neck he stood back up. The cascading silver hair, her lush pink lips and those eyes that only pulled him in deeper. He hurried to remove the laces of his breeches, releasing himself from the confined space before he burst like a green boy in his undergarments. He pushed the last remaining strap of her gown down her shoulder with his index, now both breasts breathing, he kissed on her chest while he pushed inside of the intoxicating warmth. She held behind his head, holding him against her breasts as she whispered nonsense in his ears. He looked to where they were connected, their combined juices coating his shaft. Long deep strokes growing more powerful pushing both of them to the precipice of ecstasy. Her cunt snatched at him as he chased his peak till he was filling her with cum. He dropped to his knees again staring it in the face, “Hold it in Dany please for me” sounding manic, she just nodded biting her lip, obeying his command.

Though not much time has passed since they last coupled they were wrapped up in each other once again as they burst the door of Jon’s chambers. Jon slammed the door behind him only to push Daenerys up against it. He was sure he was hurting her but she was strong, she likes being taken roughly and time was of the essence. They left Aegon in the caring hands of one of Daenerys’ Dothraki handmaidens but she always wanted to be there for their son once he awoke disoriented from his nap. Holding her up and trying to rid himself of his clothing was a tough task, sensing his struggle she bid him to move, “The chair Jon” she ordered.

He carried her, hands holding tight under her porcelain slim thighs, his pants around his ankles he took a seat in the chair right next to the table full of parchments. Seeing all the letters reminded her how remiss she had been in her duties, she was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon nibbled at her breasts, showing them as much attention as Aegon did as a babe. Like father, like son she mused.

“What of the small council?” she asked but Jon kept sucking her breasts, his words muffled if he was speaking. She grabbed his raven curls pulling him away giving him a scolding look.

“You wish to speak of the politics with your breasts out?” he challenged and she pulled the straps of her gown up to her shoulders covering them. Seeing the disappointment on his face, she felt sympathy for delaying his release as she stroked the hairs of his beard. Still feeling his length in the resting between her cheeks so backed away into the chair across, pulling up his pants so there would be no distractions.

He was absolutely deflated, "You can be so cruel" Jon said.

"I can be very kind too" she reminded him. “So tell me what needs to be brought to my attention when the realm is concerned.” He sighed, “Dark wings, dark words I’m afraid my love”

“What?” she replied with a raised eyebrow, her interest peaking.

“The sellsword and the Unsullied you tasked to find Bran are dead.”

“How? Where?” she demanded, already seething.

“They were found hanging in the Riverlands” he answered.

“I did not bring the Unsullied to Westeros so they can could fall to butchers, the only recompense I can give them is death to the ones responsible.”

“Greyworm said the same thing but I’m afraid my love it will be at great cost. Though it pains me to say your soldiers have no love here despite their sacrifices, people only view them as slave soldiers you brought here to bend the country to your will. If you send them to find some outlaws, how much blood will be shed?”

“The Unsullied are here to keep the peace.”

“Yes but you told me they were liberators, you freed them and they helped free other slaves, there are no slaves in Westeros Dany.”

“What are you saying? I should send them away?” she asked.

“I’m saying they could be better utilized differently. There are still slaves in Essos, where their presence will be greatly appreciated.” She nodded, understanding his meaning thought, Kinvara said the slaves in Volantis call out for her.

Jon continued on, “The Riverlands are already in crisis, no Lord Paramount loyal to us to keep the peace, much like the North or Westerlands.”

“Well I did burn Edmure Tully but he threw his lot with Sansa, House Lannister is gone and the Starks are...” Not finishing her thought she just looked somberly at Jon, “The Lords who took up arms against Aegon the Conqueror fell and he rose up other Lords like the Tullys and the Tyrells, we can do the same.”

“Lord Redwyne suggested we go to each Kingdom and try to fix relations much like we did in the Reach.”

“A dragon does not beg this Lord or that Lord for fealty they should pay tribute to us, we saved them and united the Kingdoms once again under rightful Targaryen rule.”

“But the Kingdoms aren’t united Daenerys, we can only go so far with fear.”

“So what do you suggest?” she asked him.

“I quite like Lord Redwyne’s suggestion. We can instill a certain amount of fear and respect but we can also ingratiate ourselves with the people. We can keep the noble houses loyal by raising them up or having them send a member of their house as a sign of good faith.”

“So a hostage?”

“Not in so many words but they’ll be a sworn shield, a lady in waiting or maybe squire.”

“So what Lords can we raise up? You know the North, you’re their King but you can’t rule them from all the way here next to me.” she cooed as she climbed on top of him again, curling a finger in his hair.

“House Manderly stayed loyal to us when Sansa tried to bring the Lords to her cause. They also are the richest house in the North, we can name them Warden.”

“And the Riverlands?”

“The Freys are gone, the only Tully heir is just a boy.”

“What about the Blackwoods? They married into the Targaryen family, Aegon V I believe.” Daenerys suggested.

“That’s quite a bit ago my love but they are a powerful house, they’re of the North originally and were loyal to my brother Robb during the war, it could work.”

“And the Westerlands?”

“I must admit my knowledge is lacking, if only Lord Tyrion wasn’t a pile of rubble but I do like Casterly Rock being empty, they were so proud yet now the rains weep o’er their hall.”

“The castle is not the only thing empty, before his demise he told me their gold mines had gone dry that’s why the Unsullied took it so easy, it wasn’t worth much.”

“Then it’s settled, I’ll send the ravens.”

“See...was that so hard?” she teased.

“Excruciatingly so” he replied, she could feel him hardening again underneath her.

She looked at him smirking, “I can tell.” Daenerys moved backward in order to loosen his laces, after pulling his trousers down to his knees, she leapt back into his lap and he winced. “So now where were we? You said something about wanting to see your aunt grow big with your child.”

310 AC

All the titles she had, Breaker of Chains, The Unburnt, The Princess that was Promised, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea what did they truly mean to her. She was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms but her throne was made of burned bones and it rests on quicksand. She was Mhysa though freeing the slaves meant a great deal to her it wasn’t in the way she truly wanted. She always thought she would never be able to hold a little girl in her arms, she was the Mother of Dragons, the mother of monsters. She released death and destruction upon the world, some even dare called her the daughter of death. I am the blood of Old Valyria, the dragons’ daughter if they are monsters, so was she.

Everything changed when her Rhaella was born, such innocence she brought into the world. The girl looked so much like her, Ser Barristan had told her she favored her mother it warmed her heart to think Rhaella resembled her namesake. Jon once dared to give her hope all those years ago and now she had her sweet boy Aegon so curious about the world, not to be outdone by her older brother Rhaella already had an adventurous nature. Her son loved Drogon, and he seemed to take a liking to him as well. Though he had grown so big and daunting, he was still gentle.

They had taken a trip back to Dragonstone with the children, Drogon like to spend most of his time there. King’s Landing wasn’t the best place after everything that had transpired and she wouldn’t make the same mistake as her ancestors locking him in the Dragon Pit, she would let him roam free. The same couldn’t be said about Aegon and Rhaella, she was possessive and had to keep an eye on them yet they get into some mischief. Her princess wasn’t yet lady like to be sure, always making a mess of her food, making an absurd amount of noise. When she looked at them she couldn’t help but see her and Viserys, the classic Valyrian features though Aegon did favor his father in the face and Rhaella seemed to have his temperament so far. She wanted better for her children, they wouldn’t live a life on the run like she had, Aegon wouldn’t be cruel, they would have a mother and father that loved them and protected them from the horrors of this world.

Aegon seemed to be in awe of the freehold as much as she had been when she first arrived. He was starting to understand more and more. Targaryen and dragon lore were all stories that children in Westeros would love to hear, a crown prince of the royal family most of all. Aegon had to who know he was, who he was meant to be, she would assure that whenever she or Jon had left this world that her son would carry on the family name and legacy. He was the Prince of Dragonstone.

She had to admit it was quite grim considering but the architecture was the last remnant of the dragonlords of old. From the small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches to the doorways set in the mouths of dragons, all crafted in black stone. They traversed to the Stone Drum tower which held the great hall, the throne room and the Chamber of the Painted table. She held Rhaella as Aegon walked next to his father, “All of this will be yours one day my sweet” she said to him.

“Really?!” he ran to the throne and sat on it.

“How do I look papa?” He asked.

“Like your mother when I first saw her” he was dressed in an all black tunic with a red cape draped over his shoulder that was pinned to him with a three headed dragon skull with ruby eyes.

“You met mama here?”

“A long time ago,” Jon answered looking at her as if he was remembering the moment the same as her.

“Not that long” she quipped. Rhaella tapped on her shoulder, “What’s that?” she babbled pointing out the adjoining room. Aegon jumped up front throne running into the chamber and Jon scurried after him. Her boys she thought, it melted her heart like the volcano this castle was shaped from. She followed them into the room with Rhaella in tow, as she entered all the memories flooded back, it had been a while since they last been here, not since Rhaella’s birth.

“This is the Painted Table.” Daenerys finally answered as she put her daughter down on Dorne.

“What is it for?” Aegon asked.

“You don’t recognize it? It’s a map of Westeros.” He ran his fingers along the ridges of the table examining it as his sister just followed his movements.

“Who made it?”

“Aegon made it”

“Papa?” He questioned as he looked up at Jon. “No, not me Aegon I, one of your ancestors.”

“But why?”

“You’ll start learning more when we get you a proper maester.”

“So this is where Aunt Arya lives.” He pointed out the Stormlands. Her son was perceptive even at his young age. “The Onion Knight told me he lived there too.” he added, as Rhaella stood on the table waddling to her brother, arms stretched out as he picked her up.

“Is Drogon gonna come mama?”

“I feel him, he should be here soon. Are you gonna help her? She might be scared when he comes.”

“I wasn’t scared, Rhaella won’t either. He’s our brother you said” Aegon retorted her.

She looked outside through the tall window sensing him draw near, “We should head out to the cliffs” she suggested as they all made for the door. When they reached the cliff she could make out him out in the sky already, his large shape unmistakable no matter the distance. Her eldest had grown large in the past years, only spreading his wings more and more.

“Mama! Mama look!” Rhaella shouted as she pointed upwards and Dany turned as she noticed the large shadow pass over them again. His large shadow loomed over them they drew back to give him space to land. She looked over at Rhaella, her eyes wide as Aegon held her.

“Still an amazing thing to see after all this time.” Jon commented. The proudness she felt looking at him, her children. “Drogon” she called out as she approached, his dark black rough hide, red spikes decorated all over his body. The perfect symbol of House Targaryen her son was. When she reached out to him, petting his snout, smoke phewing from his nostrils and purring sound he made. “I’ve missed you. Did you miss your mother?” She rubbed her face on him, taking his ministrations as an answer, Daenerys looked at her kids waving them over, “Don’t be afraid my loves, Drogon will never harm you, he knows how much you mean to me.” Aegon took a couple apprehensive steps before he let Rhaella down so she could walk on her own as he followed closely behind her. “Rhaella, this is your brother Drogon, say hello.”

The two made eye contact as Daenerys tried to mediate but the girl just hug and hid behind her mother’s legs. When Aegon came forward he strokes under Drogon’s chin who seemed to like it very much, “like this Rhaella” he said. Daenerys picked the girl up, kissing her cheek, “You can do it” she assured her. When the princess reached her small hand out to touch his nostril another puff a smoke blew out and Rhaella pulled her hand back, and she did it a couple more times letting a giggle out each passing time.

“See Drogon likes you”

“Dragon mama” she pointed at Drogon with an ear to ear smile of pure innocence etched her face.

312 AC

They were seven and five, blessed with two beautiful babes with another one on the way. Aegon growing more daring and smarter, and Rhaella just as precious and modest. As they started learning more about the world the more curious they became and more questions followed. Jon and Daenerys tried to make the best of the situation by showing them the world they wanted to build that they would inherit even though they wouldn’t understand it yet. As they made visits to the Kingdoms, they tried to explain the differences between all of them. Aegon had only been three when they went to the Stormlands to see Arya and Gendry who had a child of their own. They had just visited Dorne last year, the desert climate was so different for them though they enjoyed roaming the Water Gardens. They had plans to go to the Westerlands next, he had never been so it would be an interesting experience. He knew the Targaryen name would probably have no love there but it must be done to repair the relations with the crown and the rest of the realm.

As he sat near the hearth in his son’s room watching him sleep furs covering his lower half, the boy laid on out on his chest, arms tightly wrapped around him. He had his own room now and as brave as he wanted everyone to think he was he still couldn’t sleep without them watching over him. The boy could approach a dragon but couldn’t sleep without his mother or father watching over him. Still groggy rubbing his eyes as he lay in his father’s arms, these moments were precious to Jon, he always wanted to be there for Aegon as his father wasn’t there for him at least his real father. The love Lady Catelyn showed her children made him envious but seeing Daenerys with their children filled him with joy.

Aegon looked up at his father, “Papa can you tell me a story” he requested. “What kind of story would you like to hear?” Jon replied.

“Why does everyone at court call you Aegon but mama calls you Jon” he asked. Jon thought about how to answer his son’s question, he knew Aegon wouldn’t be able to understand the truth at his age but he didn’t want to lie to him. “It’s...complicated but sometimes you have to call somebody a different name so they don’t get confused. I’m Aegon and you’re Aegon too” is all he could muster for the time being.

“I don’t like Aegon II”

“Why not?

“He cheated Rhaenyra out of her throne” Jon realizing his distinction tried to correct him. “You’re thinking of Aegon the Second, we’re all named after Aegon the Conqueror.”

“The one who made the map table” he remembered.

“Yes, the same one. Five Aegons have ruled the Kingdoms after him, I’m the Sixth of his Name and you’ll be the Seventh and the best, for the Seven Kingdoms and Gods.”

Aegon seemed to get the gist of what he had said, it was better to leave it alone and let a maester explain it better.

“I wasn’t always a prince that was going to be King after my father like you, I was raised in the North”

“Mother’s father was King before you and not your father? Why?” he questioned. Why indeed, it’s something he had asked himself for years now. Aerys and Rhaegar’s actions sent the realm into chaos with House Targaryen on the edge of extinction. Rhaegar’s love for Lyanna made the realm bleed. Lord Stark had protected his sister’s son and named him Jon Snow, sentenced him to live the life of a bastard in the North. He was still confused on how he felt, angry that he hid his identity from him, denied him his right but grateful he raised him to become the man he is alongside his siblings.

“My mother’s family took care of me, the Starks”

“Like Aunt Arya?” Jon nodded. She was his cousin in truth but he could never stop looking at her as his sister. “Mother said your father was her brother” he continued. Nodding his head yes again knowing the more answers he got would only lead to more questions.

“So mother is your aunt?” his lilac always seemed full of wonder whenever he was learning something as he looked at him curiously.

“Yes” Jon answered softly. “Can I marry Aunt Arya?” he replied and Jon chuckled. The boys hair almost already as long as his, he rubbed his head slicking the silver gold hair back.

“She’s already married Aegon” the smile on the boy’s face dissipated.

“Will we ever go North papa?”

“Your mama doesn’t like it there”

He knew it was coming and it passed through his ear all the same. “Why?”

“The people there...they treated her bad” It hurt him having to explain it, he could never truly explain why the North rejected Daenerys. All the resentment towards their family was established long before she ever drew breath and it was unfair.

“Is the North full of bad people?”

“No...I was raised there it’s just there’s some bad people everywhere”

“I want to see Winterfell” he said almost like he was asking to go but he knew Daenerys wouldn’t have it.

“Winterfell was burned down a long time ago.”

“Like Harrenhal? I wanna see please father please can we go. Can you ask mother if we can go please?” It was hard to tell his boy no, he wanted to give him everything he ever wanted, he was a prince after all.

“I’ll talk to your mother” Jon said.

“Yes!” his son shouted, sounding triumphant.

“But first I’m gonna need you to sleep okay.” Jon picked the boy up and brought him to the bed, laying him down kissing his forehead. He returned to the chair to watch as the boy eyes weakened and the sleep took over him.

Jon made his way to his wife’s royal chambers, last he had seen her she was with their daughter. He wanted to give her seven children, one for every god forsaken Kingdom. He just wanted to see her smile. That day still haunted him seeing her like that, all those years ago when she thought she was all alone, after she had lost Rhaegal and Missandei. She thought she would lose him, he had foolishly pushed her away, drove her to a dark place. He promised himself he would never allow her to look that way again, she would experience no sorrow under his protection, he had swore it in front of New Gods already and it was time he did it in front of the Old.

There as he entered laid there facing away from him, her hair released from those intricate braids she wore so well. Jon slid onto the bed behind, embracing her from behind, his face bent over her shoulder as she scratched under his chin and his arm over her hip.

“His grace honors me with presence, have you scurried off while our prince sleeps?”

“He rests easy, he had much to say before. Where’s Rhaella?” He asked. “She’s in the adjoined room dreaming sweetly of dragons and butterflies.”

“So what business do you want with the Queen?”

“Maybe I just wanted to see my wife” he mused but he was already peppering kisses on her neck and shoulder.

She turned around to lay face to face with him, “You always want something,” then she hiked her thigh over his waist to wriggle closer, lowering her hand to fondle him.

“And I can feel you want something too.” He tensed and grabbed her hand to still it, but turned his face into hers, slotting their lips together. Her tongue moved into his mouth, and he kissed her. “Do you still want me even though I look like this?” He knew he was alluding to her growing stomach, but how could she be so foolish when it was proof he wanted nothing more but her. Her delicate silk white robe that cascaded down her body, showing the part between her breasts down to her swollen belly and the silver curls just above her middle barely visible.

“You look like I came inside you and created life within you, like I want to do it all over again, maybe give you twins.”

His charmed words brought a smirk to her face, “I don’t think it works like that.” She untied his breeches, and freeing him of his confinement, she started to stroke him slowly. He grabbed her hip and lazily thrust against her, his cock sliding in between her wet folds, covering his shaft in her slickness. Dany groaning into his mouth and jerked her hips against his, rubbing herself shamelessly along his length, the noise coming out of her mouth pushing him to the edge.  
Jon opened up the robe to bare her breasts to him and to stroke the backs of his fingers over her nipples, pinching them between his knuckles. Dany bit at his bottom lip till she felt a hint of blood, she rutted against his cock more desperately trying to get herself off. He

“Fuck I’m coming,” she whispered. He reached around to grab her ass, applying more pressure. Their breaths were hot and heavy, the only strength or impulse they had was to thrust against each other until she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, head rolling back as her cunt fluttered against his cock. Her leg shook around his hips, while she was in throes of her orgasm, Jon to the opportunity to tighten her thighs around his cock. Sliding his shaft in the tight grip of her wet cunt and slick thighs until he burst, spending in the cleft of her legs.

He stretched out on his back breathing a bit heavy with Dany curled up at his side, resting her head on his chest. Jon wrapped his arm around her to hug her closer. She let out a contented sigh and laid her hand on his stomach.

“Our boy wants to visit the North” Jon spoke suddenly.

“What’s there for him?” Daenerys asked. He knew convincing her wouldn’t be easy. “He wants to see Winterfell, where his father was raised.”

“Did you tell him it was a ruin, that we burned it, that the people in the North hate his mother and his family.”

“I did,” he replied.

“And yet he still wanted to go.”

“He’s a boy Daenerys, he doesn’t know any better.”

“That’s why you’re his father, he doesn’t know what’s best for him but you do.” she reasoned.

“You promised me a wedding in front of a Godswood and we have to go there eventually if we want to fix relations, what better time than now.” He insisted

“I’m with child, we certainly can’t fly there with the children.” Daenerys countered.

“We won’t have to, we can take a ship to White Harbor. Let me make love to you out on the sea as we did once before all those years ago.”

She let out a huff of breath, “Aegon will think me a shrew, how can I say no?”

“Then don’t”

“Very well then, we’ll go to that frozen wasteland you call home”

* * *

 

It was the first night at sea, though Daenerys wanted to remain inconspicuous on the journey North she still wanted Drogon to come along with them. As if Drogon wasn’t enough protection to ease her mind she brought three members of the Kingsguard along, a Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Andrew Eastermont, and Lord Redwyne’s younger son Ser Hobber. All were gifts from the Lords of the regions they had visited so far, they needed capable Knights to protect their growing household.

As the ship swayed and Jon made way through the galleon only one thing had been on his mind. Throughout dinner though it was a subdued event, he watched Daenerys closely. He thought maybe the kids would be raucous since it was their first time at sea but it wasn’t the case. He had told her that he would see them to their cabin and leave a Kingsguard to watch over them. Jon could hear the creak that the rolling waves caused, that would rock the boat all the way to White Harbor.

As he reached her cabin door that had a finely carved Targaryen sigil, he knocked. She opened, he half expected her to be in a state of undress. She let him through and he closed the door behind him. Their eyes stayed locked, neither speaking just yet. He couldn’t say he didn't have the faintest idea what she had in store but she had whispered in his ear to come find her when they separated after dinner. When Jon finally spoke his voice was guttural, thick with want already, “Daenerys” he said.

“I think Your Grace is more appropriate don’t you think, you have bent to knee to me after all Jon Snow.” The teasing was apparent in her voice.

“Your Grace, My Queen, Daenerys, Dany…I’ll call you whatever you like”

“So what brings you to my cabin, the hour grows late, this is quite inappropriate considering unless you’ve been planning this all along and there another reason you wanted to sail together?” He approached her, slowly raising one hand gently on her cheek.

“What gave it away?”

“The longing looks I suppose”

“You act is if you didn’t want me to get you all alone.” He lifted her head to quickly kiss her lips and even this brief taste of her set his body on fire. “Or am I wrong?” He asked.  
She takes one step away from him and, with his intense gaze still on her, her nightgown fell to the floor. “You’re not” she replied.

Daenerys has never had any qualms about her nakedness, and why should she. She had a body of goddess even with her growing belly. The soft swells of her breasts and hips to the creamy pale skin and thatch of curls at her cunt that matched the silver plaited hair curling that fell beyond her shoulders inspired devotion and desire. His cock hardened in his trousers at the sight. He closed the space between them again dropping down on one knee, head bowed, worshipping her. Raising his head ever so slightly to smirk, he sees the sparkle in her eyes, she knows whatever game she was playing at he would always dictate the terms. Jon then on raised knee moved himself even closer, kissing her lightly between her legs.

Daenerys quickly planted her feet further apart and places her hands on his head, encouraging him to continue whilst her fingers grasp his dark curls. She feels the waves that are rippling through her body at his tongue's expert touch. It was as if her body was a boat, and she was leaking and a boat leaking at sea was never good but this felt so good. She stepped away from him then, shaking her head, just overcome by the intensity of it all. Too much, too soon and Jon still being fully dressed frustrated her to no end. He would have none of it though, he was quite determined when he wanted to be, wanting to show reverence to her body. Jon lifted her leg to throw it over his shoulder. She lost her balance, but his firm and callused hands cupped her bottom to hold her steady against the imperceptible sway of the ship. He opened his mouth to feast, parting the delicate folds of her slit. She gasped and clutched at his head again. He licked the length of her again, then focused on the tender nerve at the pinnacle of her cunt. She hissed as he tasted her, ravenous for all that seeped from her body in earnest.

She pushed away from him with more strength this time, placing his hand to the floor to keeping himself from falling backwards. She backed him up all the way to the length of the bed, his torso laid back with legs still grounded. Untying his trousers, now desperate to see him naked, to see his cock hard and heavy and he did not disappoint. Never mind his body, she wants to see him lose control, the darkness in his eyes which hinted at his mounting desire. She fell to her knees then gripping the base of him licking his slit at the top where all the evidence of his want was coming from. She took the head into her mouth, focusing all her attention there. Then came the furious bobbing of her head down down his shaft, her hand cupping his balls and the other stroking him over. Spit pooling at the sides of her mouth. She looked so beautiful like this, with his cock in her mouth, so sloppy and he was privileged enough to see her like this. She began to stroke him with two hands, “Are you ready for me?” She asked, while laying soft kisses at the head.

“Hmmm” Jon groaned. She stood up in all her glory, pulling up his shirt to expose his abdomen planting a hand on his chiseled body and move to straddle him. Her knees parting over his torso on the bed and she sunk down slowly on him. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he lifted her effortlessly up and down. They stayed like this while she continued to assault his mouth with her tongue. Growing impatient to once again touch more of her, he smoothed his hands over from her hips to around her backside assisting her movements. She rolled her hips and by all the Gods it was spectacular. Panting heavily, she was crying out.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes right there...please don’t stop” but stopping never crossed Jon’s mind, he wouldn’t stop till their limbs were languid. Her walls clenched tightly around him, and he soon joined her filling her to the brim with his cum. She smiled blissfully down at him as he smacked her ass.

* * *

 

As they made port the heavy reinforced plank was dropped into place, the loud echo of wood focused all their gazes to the dock before them, they made their way with the children closely at their side. The dock was relatively quiet save the workers scurrying to secure the ship, whether it was Drogon’s presence above he could not say but Jon knew it would not remain that way for long. Considering they were the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, he expected a party to already be waiting for them.

A couple riders approached them, “Your Graces, Lord Manderly has been expecting you. He asks you to join him in Merman’s Court for a feast they have prepared in your name, if you would follow me.” The other riders descend their horses and offered the carriage to them. Jon and Daenerys shared a look between them, “Go on” they said to the children and they ran to be seated as the King and Queen followed behind them. Peeking out to see their surroundings as they headed towards their destination, the saw houses built of whitewashed stone, with steeply-pitched roofs of dark grey slate, they passed a large fortress, fishing markets, and a large fountain in the shape of a merman.

“The King in the North, his lovely wife the Dragon Queen, and their beautiful children. I must admit we here at White Harbor are gracious for the opportunity to host the King and Queen of all the Seven Kingdoms” Lord Wylis bellowed.

“It is a pleasure, the city is quite beautiful my Lord” Daenerys complimented.

“The pleasure is all mine, the hospitality of White Harbor is yours, Your Grace. You named my father Warden of the North and we are forever in your debt. Our House originally hails from the South and we’re the only Northern house to follow the Faith of the Seven, so your faith in us will surely never be forgotten”

“House Targaryen always rewards loyalty as much as it is cruel to those who would defy us.”

“When we heard what happened at Winterfell, all we could do was mourn and pity Lady Stark’s stupidity, my father tried to reason with her but she would not hear it.”

“I expected your father to meet us Lord Wylis, I was always quite fond of him.” Jon said.

“Sadly Your Grace my father has grown old and is bed ridden”

“Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse and bed ridden, a terrible combination” Jon jested, the kids giggled and the Lord Wylis seemed perturbed by it.

“Do you not like my husband’s joke my Lord?” Daenerys asked.

The Lord swallowed hard, “A good jest Your Grace.”

“We won’t trouble you for long, we are due for Winterfell but first we have a favor to ask of the Old Gods, if you could show us to the Godswood.”

The black stone walls of the Wolf’s Den didn’t inspire much love and devotion compared to the Starry Sept. It did have a bit of appeal, when contrasted to the snowy grounds and the overbearing heart tree with red leaves. The audience much smaller as well, but it didn’t matter to Jon he would swear in front of the Old Gods that this was his wife.

As Jon and Rhaella stood in front of the heart tree, his daughter held a small lamp. Jon waited for a moment then he turned to see her, illuminated by the light of the torch held by Aegon and the pathway lit by the members of the Kingsguard. Her dress shimmering as she moved, the Northern influence on her dress obvious in the long fur around her shoulders, though all white it was very different from the dress she had worn at their first wedding in Oldtown. It exposed just enough of her soft breasts that his mouth watered to think of kissing them. The bodice fit her small waist that concealed their child. The skirts drifted down to her feet, the whole dress was eerily similar to the one she had worn when she had saved him from beyond the wall. She walked with a purpose to her, her silver hair hung around her shoulders, her crown affixed to the top of her head. She looked very much a Queen as she always did.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Rhaella asked in her tiny voice.

Aegon spoke up. “Queen Daenerys, of House Targaryen the First of her Name, a woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” Jon stepped forward. “Aegon, of House Targaryen, the Sixth of his Name and King of the Seven Kingdoms. “Who gives her?”

Jon smiled at his son, they had practiced for a very brief time as they were not accustomed to any of the traditions. “Aegon, of House Targaryen. Heir to the Iron Throne, the Prince of Dragonstone.”

“Queen Daenerys, will you take this man?” Rhaella asked.

Daenerys grinned, “I take this man,” she said firmly. He smiled back at her as he moved to stand beside her and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. His eyes never left hers as she leaned up on her toes and he kissed her softly on the lips.

“Ewww” He heard Rhaella say.

“What’s eww about that? You lot wouldn’t be here if I didn’t kiss your mother.” Jon grabbed them both from behind, one in each arm, patting a hand in their hair.

“You did a lot more than that.” Dany teased.

“How come you get to follow the Old Gods and we have to follow the New?” Aegon asked.

“I was raised in the North, you were raised in the South but you can follow whatever God you choose.”

“Kinvara says the Lord of Light is the one true God.” Rhaella added.

“He could be, nobody knows for sure.” Daenerys surmised. She turned her attention to Jon, “You swore in front of your Gods and married me in a prison, how romantic of you.” the mocking tone in her voice clear.

“It was either here or the Godswood at Winterfell, which you burned...this seemed the better choice. She took his words in stride, this seemed the obvious choice if those were the options.

“I wonder if this wedding night will be as interesting as our first. She leaned up against his ear, and whispered so only he could hear, “Will you take my ass again tonight Jon?” sucking on his earlobe before parting.

“Ser Daemon if you could see the children to the rooms, I have urgent business with the Queen.” The children groaned wanting to spend more time with their mother and father, Jon and Daenerys kissed them both on the crowns of their heads and bid them goodnight.

* * *

 

Their wedding night Jon had taken her ass and all the nights that followed during their stay at White Harbor. He didn’t stop there every night they made camp on the way to Winterfell he would enter their tent after seeing the children to bed, he would mount her from behind. Her tight hole squeezing his cock and he would empty himself every time no matter how indecent it was. He was insufferable, and the feeling almost felt unbearable but she took it every single time cause she wanted to, she wasn’t a weak woman. Though the carriage rides hurt, she would often have to lay her head on his lap to sit sideways for relief. Aegon and Rhaella worried for her well being but she assured them she would be alright...eventually.

When Winterfell came into sight many memories came racing back to her. She remembered when she first arrived and saw the castle, though she was anxious about being in a new place she was also excited to meet Jon’s family. Little did she knew she was due for a cold welcome in a cold place, and the cold shoulder Jon would give her soon after were jarring. The reveal that her lover was not only her nephew but the rightful heir to the Iron Throne shook her and soon after she had lost Ser Jorah. She had faced her undead son, his entire being perverted by the Night King. No she had no love for Winterfell.

As they rode through the front gates of the castle, Aegon commented on the direwolf sigil engraved at the entrance. She was surprised he could make it out with the charcoaled state the castle walls were in.

“I have a direwolf” Jon told him.

“Really?” he asked, his voice perked up with excitement. “Yes really, he looks just like this.” Jon replied as he gestured towards the pommel of his sword Longclaw. The white direwolf head with ruby red eyes an exact depiction of his large companion Ghost. As they stepped down from the carriage into the main courtyard it was desolate not that she was surprised, Drogon had turned it into a ruin and sent House Stark into ruins as well. Sansa Stark dead, they heard nothing of Arya Stark in years as well as the last male heir Bran. Jon was the only saving grace for House Stark but he was a Targaryen, a dragon.

“This where you grew up papa?” Rhaella asked.

“Yes, but it has seen better days.” He commented as he looked around. Stark sigils in tathers, broken wagons, the kennels and amory just melted down. “I’ll show you around” Jon said and that he did, he showed them the Great Keep where he told stories of all the feasts he had there growing up. He showed them the Godswood, and told them more about the Old Gods and their connection to the Children of the Forest. They sounded like childish fairy tales that children would always love to hear but there was truth to them. He went on about how this is where their Aunt Arya killed the Night King, Aegon always seemed to revere her and this account would only bolster his opinion. Their next stop was the glass gardens, for the most part was just ashes but underneath the ashes bloomed flowers. A blue winter rose Jon described them as, he plucked two out and tucked them beind her ear and Rhaella’s. When they finally reached the crypts of Winterfell, Jon opened the heavy ironwood door and let them through. The children seemed to be apprehensive of going down cause of the darkness. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, all Starks are welcomed here.” He assured them. They descended down the chilly and dark crypt by its narrow and winding stone steps, Jon picked up Rhaella as she was the most afraid and her eldest boy try to put on a brave face as he held his mother’s hand.

“Mother isn’t a Stark.” Aegon said quietly.

“No but your mother has given birth to children with Stark blood and if anyone tried to harm your mother Drogon would have words with them if I didn’t first.” As they passed several stone statues with the large stone direwolves next to them, the deeper they went the darker it got until Jon came to a sudden stop. The torch he held shined on statue that looked familiar to her, “This is my uncle Lord Eddard Stark, he raised me here at Winterfell, Arya’s father.”

“And this—” he continued on, moving to the statue right next to Lord Stark’s was a face or carving that was all too familiar to her. Her brother Rhaegar’s lady love and Jon’s mother.

“This is my mother Lyanna, she was married to your mother’s brother Prince Rhaegar.”

“How did she die?” Rhaella asked hesitantly.

“She died giving birth to me” Jon said solemnly. Aegon moved in front of her to hug her stomach, clinging on tightly, “I don’t want mama to die.” he said.

“I won’t sweetling” Daenerys assured him.

“She won’t Aegon, I won’t let her.” Jon said calmly as they exchanged a serene look.

* * *

 

After they left Winterfell they headed North towards Castle Black. Jon said he had received word many of the wildlings had stayed at Castle Black instead of taking up residence in the abandoned castles of the some of the Great Houses that fell during the wars. He hoped to reunite with Ghost if he was still with Tormund. He regretted leaving him but a direwolf had no place in the south and that’s where he belonged now as a King. On the way there he remembered that waterfall they had visited all those years ago, how she wanted to stay there for a thousand years, he’d like to see it again but with the children and the Kingsguard he supposed it was inappropriate, not to mention out of the way.

When they reached Castle Black several nights later sure enough it was full of wildings and men of the Night’s Watch alike. He wasn’t quite sure why men were still taking the black with wildings part of the realm now and no white walkers to fear. The Watch was probably still being used as some type of penal colony, he would have to talk to Ser Davos about it when they returned. Almost as soon as they strolled through the gates Jon was mauled by Tormund and Ghost alike, dragging him to the floor.

“It’s good to see you too boy” he rubbed on the direwolf's belly. Ghost was larger than a destrier, he had grown so much and was a lot heavier. Tormund rose and offered him a hand to help him up. “My little crow” he said affectionately as they embraced again as brothers. “How many fookin’ years has it been? Why haven’t I seen you? What have you been doing all this time?”

“I’m the King now you see”

“You got all the fookin’ Kingdoms kissing your ass now, those kneelers.” Tormund looked passed him and saw Daenerys and the children, “Ah so this is what you’ve been doing this whole time?” He elbowed him in the chest and approached his family. “The Dragon Queen eh? Don’t tell me these little ones are yours King Crow.”  
Jon nodded answering the red bearded man.

“I’m not little” Aegon growled.

“Aye you’re not little, you’re almost as big as your father.”

“And this one looks just like her mother, what’s your name little girl?” Rhaella still shy just planted her face in Daenerys chest.

“Her name is Rhaella. Say hello sweetling this is one of papa’s oldest friends.” As they talked amongst each other, Aegon approached him.

“So Ghost is real?”

“Of course Ghost is real. I’ve had him since I was a boy, I lived here too.”

“You were in the Night’s Watch?” his son asked.

“For a time.” Aegon started petting Ghost on his head but the direwolf was so tall Aegon had to stretch and stand on his tiptoes to.

“Sit Ghost” Jon commanded. As Ghost plopped back on the ground Daenerys let Rhaella down and she can rushing to her brother’s side to play with the direwolf.

Tormund and Daenerys came to his side, “I should have known you and her were making babies. Was it before or after she saved us beyond the wall?”

“After” Jon answered. Tormund seemed to be having too much fun at the expense of their propriety. “What are you still doing here? There’s castles south, way better than Castle Black.”

“When the ravens came sending word of moving into the castles I told the free folk what the fook do we know about running a castle. We fuck and fight, that’s what we know.”

“There’s not fucking allowed in Castle Black and there’s no one to fight.”

“There’s always someone to fight if you know how to look, as for the fooking I told you and all your Lords that we’re the new Night’s Watch now.” Tormund said bellowing out a laugh as the kids looked at them.

“The children don’t need to hear this filth Jon.”

“Could you watch the children for us, I’d appreciate if you mind the language they’re so impressionable.”

“I’m sure these fine shiny knights of yours or your direwolf will do a fine job watching them, as for my mouth I make no promises.” Daenerys went to the kids to kiss them goodbye.

“Where you lot going anyway?”

Jon struggling to come up with a response then finally came up with one. “Uh..we're going to scout ahead, we’re headed towards Eastwatch. Then Daenerys rejoined them “We should be back soon, we’re gathering some provisions.” she said, a clear contradiction to the story Jon said.

“Provisions eh?” Daenerys walked out towards the gate as Drogon landed just outside. Tormund nudged Jon and whispered in his ear, “Like a baby seal.”

* * *

 

As they were on the back of Drogon they flew south back towards the waterfall, it seems as though she was thinking about what he was thinking. She even remembered how to get there, he only found this spot cause he used to hunt there as a boy. At breakneck speed Drogon cut through the wind and descended to the isolated cliff. As they made landfall, Jon dropped down first to help ease his wife’s drop fearing for the babe growing inside of her.

The waterfall was still is a joy to see, her face broke into a smile knowing she was remembering the first time they were there before everything went to shit.

“You still want to stay here for a thousand years?” Jon asked.

“No we have so much to live for now, our children, no Night King to worry about, no bickering Northern Lords.”

“Yes only we only have to worry about Seven bickering Kingdoms now.” He offered, the politics of the realm annoyed him to no end but this was the life he chose.

He looked over at her and she met his gaze “Would you change anything knowing where we end up?” He asked. She walked up to him pulling him into a kiss.

“Nothing” she answered simply.

“I love you, Dany more than you will ever know”

“I love you too, and we don’t have to stay a thousand years but maybe just a few minutes.” As their kiss deepened and they started tearing each other's clothes off. “I think I can last longer than that.” he murmured, his voice husky. Their hands worked together to unlace her coat, then her wool dress.

“You want it out in the freezing cold, to fuck right here in the muck, my naughty aunt.”

“If it’s the cold you’re worried about, I’ll keep you warm enough.” As he removed his coat and laid it on the dry tundra, he lowered down on it and he watched as she played with herself trying his best to remove the rest of his clothing.

“Of that I have no doubt” When he finally matched her nakedness, he kneeled in between her legs and took over, pushing her dainty to fingers out of the way and using his. He spread her nether lips, loving how she felt and watching how much she leaked, her body so responsive to his touch. He slowly slide the fingers in, arching them up into her, searching her insides.

“I want you inside me, share my warmth. We’re dragons, fire made flesh.” He waited no longer, Jon slid his hand beneath her knee sliding into her with ease as her leg rest on his shoulder. She was more open for him as he kept his thrust short and sweet. “Don’t stop,” she murmured, her nails digging into his back. She wrapped her other leg around his hips and he sank deeper. The sounds he was inducing from her only motivated him, sending her closer to the edge. There was nobody there to hear them as he fucked her harder and harder. “Fuck Dany you’re so wet for your nephew” he groaned. The grip her cunt had on him weekening him every with every stroke, as he slowed down to a pace that would get her off and prevent him from coming too quickly. She took his face into her hands and they kissed sloppily, the strokes were deeper and punishingly slow now. “I’m gonna cum Jon, will you come with me?” Dany moaned. Her cunt convulsed, doing its best to milk him and he was only a weak man, he couldn’t deny what she wanted from him. He fell face first into her shoulder, biting her, marking her, living for the thrill, they were alive.

* * *

 

When they returned to Castle Black, they shared their farewells. He was emotional to leave Ghost behind again, he had half a mind to take him with and the children took a liking to his most loyal companion. Tormund eventually coaxed Jon into a cup of a proper Northern ale, it had been years, all they had in the south was sweet red wine. One cup turned to two and that turned to three, it wasn’t till Daenerys cut him off did he relent. Tormund had gave him and Daenerys a tight hug, Rhaella even hugged him goodbye and brushed Aegon’s hair wild. It was good seeing them again, they all had fairly enjoyed themselves. Traveling as a family only brought them closer together and that’s all Jon wanted. They rode the rest of the way to Eastwatch, where Jon showed them the gaping hole in the wall to assure them the story of the Night King was true. Lord Manderly had sent their ship there along with Ser Marlon Manderly who he would like to be accepted into their household. From the Bay of Seals to the Narrow Sea they made their way back to Dragonstone.

313 AC

As Daenerys had finally given birth, black haired boy with stark eyes. The dragon has three heads she always said, now they had three beautiful children. As midwives and handmaidens made sure she was decent enough, Jon had went into the hall to fetch the children. “Are you ready to see your baby brother?”

“Yeah!” Rhaella said, the excitement in her voice as Aegon ran into the room. They both surrounded their mother, so curious they were and so cute, such a sight as a father, something he never hoped to see but here he was living a dream. “He’s so little” Aegon said.

“And so were you” Daenerys replied. All their births he had been there for her, she was so strong, he wanted to give her everything. The smile she wore on her face now, he just wanted to give her more. “He’s got black hair like father” Aegon commented, swiping a thumb on his forehead.

“What’s his name?” Rhaella asked.

“I’m not sure, I thought I would let you all choose.”

“What about Dragon?” Rhaella suggested.

“I don’t think we can name him Dragon.” Jon chuckled.

“Balerion” she said now. “Those are dragon names sweetling.” Dany had to remind their daughter.

“What about Jacaerys?”

“You mean Jaehaerys” Daenerys corrected.

“No Jacaerys, like Rhaenyra’s son. He had black hair too. She sent him to treat with all the other Lords on his dragon Vermax, he gained the North on their side with the Pact of Ice and Fire where a daughter of House Targaryen and a son from House Stark would marry.” Jon and Daenerys looked at their son in amazement, he knew so much already at his young age. Their son continued, “They say his dragon even laid eggs in the Winterfell crypts.”

“Where did you learn all of this?” Jon asked him.

“I read about it in a book.” Aegon replied proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody that read this story, it was my first fanfic and I’m very proud of it and the reaction it got. Anyways hope you liked it.


End file.
